Vongola High School Host Club
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Guardians and friends are now hosts! Tsuna has to meet new people, go through trial, and deal with her own problems. Love isn't simple. Especially not now. Who is her love interest? And yes, this is FEM27! Some ALLfem27 too. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! NEW STORY! For those of you reading A Day in the Life of Yui and Yuu, that was is currently on hold because all of my plans for chapter 6 got deleted. WHY? DX And for those of you reading, A Crimson Kiss, I'm only on chapter 2 and I'm already stuck. WHY? DX Well, here is my newest story! Based off of Ouran High School Host Club BUT it is NOT a crossover because none of those characters are in this fanfic. **

**Pairing:**** 18fem27! THATS RIGHT! FEMALE TSUNA! Why? Because I think that if Tsuna was a girl in the actual show it would be awesome because he would be the greatest anime girl EVER! Except they would need to cover him(her) up more in dying will mode. **

**Tsuna: Can you start the story already? Wait! Why do I have to be a girl?**

**Me: Really Tsuna? I just explained this. Dame-Tsuna...**

**Yamamoto: Maa maa! No need to get worked up.**

**Dino: Yep! -trips-**

**Me: Baka...**

**Hibari: Are you herbivores crowding?**

**Me: I EAT MEAT YOU BAKA CARNIVORE!**

**Hibari: Hn...? I'll bite you to death...**

**Me: NUUUU! -gets bitten to death- Ittai...**

**Tsuna: Uh... Kasumi-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... **

**Me: If I did Hibari wouldn't be so heartless and hurt a girl... -dies- **

**Dino: SOMEONE GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!_**

Vongola High School Host Club

Chapter 1: Meeting the hosts

"Welcome to the Vongola High School Host Club," said a shy but cute voice as the red doors of the 3rd music room opened up revealing four handsome young men, a cow looking five year old, and two girls. They all wore traditional Japanese kimonos.

One of the girls, a young brunette with long silky brown hair that somehow defied gravity in an somehow adorable way stood forward, continuing to talk. "Please come in and choose your host," she said, showing off her bright smile that left four of the five boys closing their eyes to avoid being blinded. The remaining boy as only five years old. All he could think about was cake and candy that he would end up hiding in his afro of hair.

"Introductions~!" The blond boy sitting in the chair (the only one sitting in a chair) finally got up preparing to introduce his fellow hosts, saving himself for last.

"This adorable little girl is my little sister, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said as he walked over to the brunette. "Touch her and you die."

That just earned him a sweat drop from everyone in the room, not that he cared. "Please call me Tsuna," she said.

Next he walked over to the handsome boy that was trying oh-so-hard not to take out his steel tonfas and bite them all to death for crowding. His silky black hair was short but his long bangs graced his forehead, almost covering his steel blue orbs and narrow eyes. "And this loner over here is Hibari Kyoya. He looks tough but he's actually a softy."

And with that, a cute little yellow bird landed on Hibari's head, making itself nice and comfy.

"Thank you Hibari," said the blond, earning himself a cute little chirp from said bird and an insult from the raven haired boy.

"Stupid herbivores..."

"Ignoring that comment," he said as he walked over to the five year old in a cow suit with an afro and the tall boy with short black hair and his signature smile on his face. "This cow is Lambo Bovino and the tall, smiling, happy-go-lucky guy is Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Gyuhahaha! Lambo-san wants candy!"

"Yo!"

Next he walked over to the boy and girl with twin pineapple hair styles. The boy was tall with blue hair and miss matched eyes. One eye was blue while the other was red. The girl had purple hair with a purple eye. It was hard to tell if she had another eye because it was covered with an eye patch. "And these two pineapple twins are Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. They are brother and sister. They are more of a magic show."

"Kufufu... Pleased to meet you," said the blue haired pineapple. Chrome just bowed.

"And now for the King," he said as he stood in front of everyone and took the spotlight. Literally, he turned off the lights and gave himself a single spotlight. "Me! Dino !"

And with that, the spotlight shined on all of them. Well, most of them. Tsuna had to _try_ and get Hibari into the light while being threatened to be bitten to death. "And we are the Vongola High School Host Club!" Everyone except Hibari said it. He just gave them a "Hn..."

As soon as the lights were back on, the hosts were dumbfounded by the amount of people at the door. It went from 2 to 50. Most were girls but what boys were there mostly ran through the doors screaming "Sawada-chan~!" The girls divided themselves between the male hosts, although they only went two at a time with Hibari to avoid crowding. The remaining boys and girls made their way to see Mukuro and Chrome's magic show.

**With Tsuna... (Prepare yourselves)**

"Sawada-chan! What's your favorite color?"

"Can I have your number?"

"When's you birthday?"

"Is your hair naturally like that?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

"Will you please go out with me?"

"Uh..." Tsuna sweat drop at all the questions, trying to answer them all in order. Her caramel colored orbs covered by her eyelids while she gave a nervous smile. "Orange. No. October 14th. Yes. Bunnies. Yes. And no. Sorry."

"Awwwww! So cute Sawada-chan~! Who do you like?" They all spoke in unison on the brink of tears from being rejected. "That's a secret," she said as she gave them a small wink like her older brother Dino told her to, leaving all of the boys fainting from nosebleeds.

Once again, she gave a nervous sweat drop and took this time to slip away.

**With Hibari... (This won't take too long)**

"Hello Hibari-san," said a small girl.

"Hn..."

"How are you?" The other girl didn't have much luck either.

"..."

"Do you like anyone?"

And that earned the poor two girls a cold glare coming from the prefect. Just at that moment, Tsuna walked past them, causing the prefect to smirk. "Herbivore..." **(Maybe it will take a while)**

"Hiee!" The brunette squeaked as she turned around to face the skylark, slightly blushing. "H-Hibari-san," she said. "I-I do eat meat you know..."

"You still look like a herbivore to me," he responded, smirking at the cute look on her face.

"So mean... I do have an actual name you know. Try using my name for a change," said Tsuna, talking back to Hibari with a pout on her face. Hibari would have been mad if it was any other person but he controlled himself from smile at the cute pout on Tsuna's face.

"And why are you not with your customers," he asked, completely ignoring their last conversation and starting a new one.

"They all uh... fainted...," Tsuna said as she turned to see her passed out customers, Hibari following her eyes, also looking at them. "Wao," was all the skylark could say.

As she tried to walk away, she was once again stopped.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, causing the small brunette to blush a bright red at the use of her name.

"H-Hai?" Tsuna turned around to face Hibari again, still blushing. "D-Do you need anything?"

"Where are you going?" His voice was demanding and sadistic but so damn hot at the same time. **(What a multitasking voice)**

"T-To get some tea.. I-it's time for my break. D-Do you w-want me t-to bring you some?" Tsuna's voice revealed her nervousness around the skylark, only making him happier, not that he would ever show it. Tsuna's blushing face grew redder.

Hibari nodded and Tsuna walked away.

After that, Hibari just continued to sit in silence since all the girls were afraid to go near him because of his smirk. They just decided to admire him from a distance.

**With Dino... (Oh god Tamaki moment! Heeeere's Daddy!)**

"Uh... Dino-san?" All of the girls around him (there were A LOT) just watched him with awe but he had his back to them.

"My little Tsunaaaa~! What do those boys think they're doing fainting and showing so much blood to Tsuna! She's afraid of blood! And what is Kyoya planning with that smirk of his!" Dino just watched until Tsuna was out of his sight, biting into a handkerchief, nearly ripping it apart.

"Dino-san, if you're so worried about boys flirting with her, why make her a host?" The girls were all curious about this. Every girl was. And for a good reason? As a host people would flirt with her none stop. What's the point to it?

"That is because, my dear lovely ladies," he started, not wasting time to hold one of the girls in his arms. "I am so worried about guys flirting with her! What if one tries to kidnap her and molest her?" My little Tsunaa~!" Tears began to fill his eyes while a girl passed him a tissue which he accepted before rapidly standing up and clenching his fists.

"BUT! If they flirt with her here in a safe environment, I can keep an eye on those filthy dirt bags!" He stared off into space looking determined with fire in his eyes.

"Wow! So considerate! What a great big brother~!" The girls cheered him as if he just gave the greatest speech of all time.

**With Lambo and Yamamoto... (Two happy-go-luckies... brace yourselves)**

"Gyuhahaha! Lambo-san wants to play a game!" The little cow was hyper beyond belief.

"And what would Lambo-kun like to play?" The girls seemed to be very used to this.

"How about baseball," said the tall, raven haired boy with once again, his award winning smile. **(An award for the longest smile I assume). **"It's fun!" And not surprisingly, he had a ball in his pocket. Why? No one knows.

The girls around them just said things like, "Yamamoto is so funny," and "But Yamamoto-kun is a baseball star. Will Lambo be okay?" And the boys' responses were, "Hahaha! He'll be fine! I'll go easy on him," and "Gyuhahaha! Lambo-san will be fine! Lambo-san is strong!"

With that said, Yamamoto gave the ball to Lambo as they walked a good enough distance from the girls but close enough for them to see.

Once they were a safe distance from the girls, Lambo threw the ball at Yamamoto, landing safely in the baseball players hands. Too bad Lambo wasn't so lucky.

Once Yamamoto caught the ball, he put himself in his throwing position. His pulled his right arm back ad shot it forward at almost 90 mph. **(Poor Lambo)**

The ball hit Lambo, throwing him back and crashing into a wall at full speed. He peeled off the wall and onto the floor.

"Gotta... stay calm..." Poor Lambo tried so hard not to cry. Too bad it didn't work and he started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Oops..." was all the baseball idiot could say.

**With Mukuro and Chrome... (Magic time~! XD)**

"Let's play the 'Which one is Mukuro' game!" The two pineapple twins appeared on stage wearing flashy but similar outfits.

The crowd cheered letting the twins know that they should begin, which they did.

The twins held hands to prove there was no cheap trick to their show. Mukuro on the left and Chrome on the right.

"Kufufu... Oya oya, so many people are here to play right Chrome?" The blue haired pineapple, a.k.a. Mukuro said to the audience.

"Yes Mukuro-sama. Are we going to begin now?" The purple haired pineapple, a.k.a. Chrome, turned to Mukuro, waiting for his response.

"Kufufufu... Yes we are. Now who would like to guess?"

In a split second, everyone's hand shot up from their sides. They kept screaming "Pick me! Pick me!" People were jumping up and down as if they were at a rock concert.

Finally, Mukuro picked a girl from the 4th row and called her up on stage. He told her to stay there while he and Chrome walked backstage, appearing back in front of the crowd almost a second later. When they got back, there were two Mukuros. **(It's hard enough dealing with one)**

They told her too look closely and then choose. After about 2 minutes of looking, she chose the Mukuro on the left, since he came in on the left.

She was wrong. The Mukuro on the right had blue pineapple styled hair, a red eye and a blue eye.

The Mukuro on the left had blue pineapple styled hair, with a red eye and a _purple_ eye.

Suddenly, a mist appeared around the left Mukuro and once it disappeared, revealed Chrome.

"You lose," said Chrome and walked over to Mukuro. "Good try though."

**Me: Woo! Finally I'm done!**

**Hibari: Herbivore...**

**Me: Be nice please!**

**Hibari: Are you telling me what to do?**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Hibari: Hn...**

**Tsuna: Do I really have to be a girl?**

**Me: Yes! You are very cute as a girl!**

**Everyone: So true~!**

**Tsuna: Yeah yeah...**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and look forward to chapter 2! Also, in the review, please tell me what you think about chapter 1, anything I could fix, and what you want to see in chapter 2! I'm planning on focusing more on Hibari and Tsuna next chapter~!**

**Hibari: Review or I will bite you to death...**


	2. A date?

**YAY~! CHAPTER 2~! Hahaha I'm so happy! So many people reviewed and added my story to their favorites and alerts. You guys are the best! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Responses to reviews: ****Conanfan15:**Thank you for the advice! I'm glad you liked the story! I'll try and make this chapter better. I didn't want to make it exactly like Ouran. Just the idea of them being hosts. Plus I thought Dino would be a funny Tamaki. I made their relationship a little fast on purpose. You'll see how it develops. And yes, Hibari becoming a host will be a side story. Gokudera and Ryohei's whereabouts for now will be unknown. :)**YuujouKami:**Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! And I hope this update was soon enough for you ^_^**Anello di Tempesta:**Thank you~! Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long :D**Zylia16: **They don't really have types. But the characters will develop more so maybe you'll see a bit of Ouran characters from them. Gokudera, Reborn, and others will appear soon~**Kichou:**Thank you very much~! I hope this was soon enough**Neko-Chan1827:**Lol! I'm glad you liked Dino's part! And YES! HOORAY FOR 18FEM27! XD And yes... poor boys... But oh well! It's either rejection or bitten to death and I didn't want them being killed too soon~ ^_^ **EmikaRukiax:** Thank you! And don't worry! Gokudera-kun will appear soon! **HibarixZhen:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you loved it :D

**Tsuna: Kasumi-san does not own anything...**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Tsuna:... Can I go back to being a guy now?**

**Me: Absolutely not~! **

**Tsuna: T~T**

**Me: -pats head- its ok~! **

**Well please enjoy~!_**

Hibari and Tsuna walked along the Namimori shopping district. Being as crowded as it was, Hibari was pissed. The aura he emitted was murderous.

They walked for a while on the busy street. It was a Saturday so they were dressed casually.

Tsuna wore her black shorts with her orange tube top and gray vest. Her white socks reached mid-thigh and on her feet were orange converse. Her hair was its usual mess at the top and silky at the bottom.

Hibari wore his black jeans with a white shirt and purple sneakers. His eyes were in what seemed like a never-ending glare, as if warning people to stay away from him. Some girls did squeal at the handsome prefect though he just ignored them.

Tsuna got some whistles from guys and pick up lines. She tried her best to ignore them but couldn't help but feel bad for them. They all received death glares from Hibari that just screamed, "Come near her and I'll bite you to death."

They continued to walk in silence, not even passing glances at each other.

**-day before-**

"Kyoya~!" The king ran towards the prefect. Well, all of the hosts except for Tsuna did. Tsuna was at home since today was her day off.

"What do you herbivores want," he asked. His tonfas already at hand yet still hidden behind his jacket.

He wore his usual disciplinary committee uniform. His black jeans and his white dress shirt tucked in. His jacket adored his shoulders, not even bothering to put it on correctly. He glared at them. Every single one of them. Not even sparing Lambo who just decided to hide behind Yamamoto.

They all wore their uniforms since school had only ended a while ago. Their uniforms were black pants, skirts for the girls, with a white dress shirt and a vest. In the Vongola High School, most students had an attribute. The attributes were rain, storm, thunder, cloud, mist, sun, and the rarest, sky. The host club had one or two of each except for storm and sun. The colors of their vest represented their attribute. Those who did not have an attribute wore any other color.

Yamamoto wore a blue vest. His attribute was rain. Tranquility. Lambo, although he didn't wear a uniform and wasn't in high school, had thunder as an attribute. Solidification. His color was green.

Mukuro and Chrome both wore indigo vests. Their attribute was mist. Construction. Also, they were expert illusionists.

Hibari, being an exception to the dress code whenever he wanted to since he was the one who enforced the rules, didn't have to wear the vest. He only wore it when he wanted to. His color was purple. His attribute -cloud. Propagation.

Finally, Dino and Tsuna. They were the King and Princess of the Host Club. Both of their colors, were orange. Their attribute was the sky. Harmony.

"Calm down Mr. Grumpy-kins we have a job for you," said Dino.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Hibari, already in a bad mood because of people crowding in front of him before, who all of course got bitten to death, now has to deal with the annoying blond.

"Never Kyoya. Just asking for a favor," the King replied, not wanting to make the prefect madder then he already was.

"What do you want?" Hibari leaned against one of the many columns in the white room.

The whole room was white except for the columns and ceiling. Each column had a different color. They were either orange, blue, red, purple, indigo, yellow, or green. The ceiling looked like the sky. The beautiful blue sky with a bright sun and partly cloudy. This was the Host Club's Room.

"We need you to distract Tsuna tomorrow."With a smirk on his face Dino spoke seriously.

"And why would I do that?" The prefect was reluctant. The problem wasn't Tsuna, it was the distracting. How in the world was he supposed to distract her? Sure she was clumsy and a bit slow sometimes but she wasn't _completely_ stupid... Maybe.

_'How would I even distract the cute little herbivore?' _Hibari stopped his thoughts. _'Wait... What? Did I just call Sawada Tsunayoshi cute? She is merely a source of entertainment. Nothing more. I will never fall for such a weak and pathetic herbivore.'_ Hibari immediately bit the thought to death.

"Because~! Tsuna finally passed a test! Well... Sort of... She got a C-. But that's the highest she's ever gotten! I'm so proud~! I knew getting her a tutor was a good idea~! So! You must get her out of the house tomorrow while we decorate the house for the party! Don't worry, it will only be us hosts and some of Tsuna's friends," Dino said, almost jumping from excitement.

"And where do you suppose I take her?" Hibari asked. _'What do herbivores like to do? Damn it they have me thinking like a herbivore for this one little thing.' _Hibari slightly growled but it went unnoticed by the other hosts.

"I don't know! Take her out to eat, go shopping, walk around! Just don't bring her back to the house until I text you to okay?"Somehow Dino managed to calm down his excitement.

"Hn," was Hibari's only reply. He didn't bother asking why he had to do it and not someone else. He would much rather take her out then _decorate_. What a herbivorous thing to do for the carnivore Hibari Kyoya. Plus, it would be a waste of time for him to be with so many weak herbivores for such a long time. One was enough for him.

With that, Dino left. The rest of the hosts stayed though. They, or at least two of them, wanted to say their last words to the prefect before leaving.

"Have fun out with Tsuna tomorrow," said Yamamoto. His usual smile, still plastered on his face. The little cow brat, I MEAN, Lambo was sitting on his shoulder snickering as they walked away.

"Kufufu... Try anything on Tsunayoshi and I'll make sure you don't wake up in the morning... Ever again," Mukuro added. He disappeared into a mist, along with Chrome.

"Tch..."

**-present-**

"E-Etto... Hi-Hibari-san?" The young brunette was more than nervous. She was out for a walk with her crush. Yes! The one she likes is _the_ Hibari Kyoya! The unapproachable one! The one that likes to bite people to death! The infamous Hibari Kyoya! It was like a dream come true for Tsuna.

...No response. None. Not even a simple "Hn," to acknowledge her. Nothing. That was the only down side. They just continued to walk in complete silence. That is, until Tsuna once again tried to start a conversation. "Um... Hibari-san?... U-Uh... H-How are you?"

Hibari turned his head towards her and glared daggers at her. "Herbivore, you are being too noisy," the prefect said. Tsuna seemed to shrink in hear which the prefect noticed. She cowered back. "G-Gomenasai.."

_'He's nice sometimes but he seems to be in a bad mood today. I wonder why. It's scary!' _though Tsuna. Ever since he saved her, Tsuna has loved him.

_'Damn crowds...' _thought Hibari.

**-flashback-**

_Tsuna had just been accepted into Vongola High School her freshman year. Yet, already hated __by most people. She was clumsy, weak health, bad at pretty much everything, and got all the attention from the boys. Yep, she was hated for things she couldn't help. _

_ Tsuna was on her way to the roof to eat her lunch alone. She thought about sitting with her brother, Dino, but she didn't want to be a burden to him while he was with his friends. And not only that, but she had bullies waiting for her at every corner. She wasn't safe at any moment. _

_ Of course, just because it was lunch didn't mean the bullies would loose their chance to harass Tsuna. While passing a group of girls on her way through the hall, she was tripped. This wasn't the first time Tsuna had seen them or that they bullied Tsuna. They had harassed her multiple times. Locked her in a closest, stolen her money, dumper her lunch... on her sometimes. And the worst part is, they always got away with it. _

_ "Ow! Dame-Tsuna! You kicked me! You really should apologize, you know?" The girl that tripped Tsuna stepped forward. She was now towering over the poor brunette that was still on the floor. _

_ "G-Gomenasai," whispered Tsuna._

_ Suddenly, Tsuna felt a sharp pain in her stomach and the air knocked out of her. She was kicked in the stomach. Unfortunately for Tsuna, she didn't have the best of health and was very forgetful. She was now having an asthma attack and didn't have her inhaler. _

_ The girls noticed this and took it to their advantage. She picked up Tsuna by her tie and lifted her to her feet. She let go of Tsuna and pushed her into the wall, once again grabbing her tie, making it tighter around her neck. _

_ "You think you're all great because you got all the guys after you and an orange vest huh? You may have the sky flame but you still Dame-Tsuna. You just got lucky." The girls cornered the breathless Tsuna. _

_ The weak brunette was gaping for air. Not even able to fight back. _

_ "Che... Not even worth it. I should just get rid of you now." The girl pulled her arm back and clenched her fist to punch Tsuna. Just then, a tall, raven-haired boy appeared. _

_ "Herbivores... You're crowding," he said. He glared at each of them. His eyes falling on the brunette that was pinned again the wall. Still gasping for air. _

_ By that point, the girls had already ran away. The boy didn't pay attention to them and instead focused on the brunette that fell to the floor after being released. Clutching her chest. Her eyes were forced shut from the pain. _

_ The raven-haired boy picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. He didn't run or loose his calm. He simply walked quickly , taking large steps. His pride wouldn't allow him to go crazy and panic. _

_ Tsuna looks up at him. She wanted to see who was helping her but she couldn't. Her vision was blurry. All she noticed was his shiny, flowing jacket with a red armband. She was too out of it to put the clues together and figure out who it was, nor was she in the condition to be worrying about it now. _

_ An ambulance was called and she was taken to the hospital. Dino was informed and rushed to the hospital. Later on Tsuna was told that it was Hibari that had helped her, and just came up with the excuse that she was running and fell. And that she had forgotten her inhaler at home. It was the only way she could avoid Dino getting even more worried and protective than he already was. _

**-present time- **

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped and ran ahead of Hibari. She stopped at a flower shop and knelt down. "White lilies!"

Hibari, finally reaching her, arched a brow in a questioning manner. "White lilies?"

"Yes, white lilies. They are my favorite flower," Tsuna said. "Want to know why?"

Hibari remained silent, but Tsuna didn't care. She just took it as a yes and continued to talk. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. As if in a trance. Like those white lilies had hypnotized her. Even Hibari wanted to admit that at that moment, Tsuna looked so beautiful and mature. Of course, his pride wouldn't even allow him to.

"It's because of how it looks. At first glance it may look like a childish little flower, but if you really take the time to look at it, it's actually very elegant and beautiful. Yet pure and innocent. That's what I think this flower is. The essence of purity and innocence. True beauty," she said.

And as she silently admired the lilies, Hibari walked into the store and bought a white lily, cutting the stem short. He walked out of the store and back over to the brunette who was finally out of her trance and curiously watched him.

He knelt down beside her and placed the flower in her hair, the short stem resting behind her ear.

Tsuna's caramel orbs meet Hibari's steel blue ones. A faint blush appeared on her face as she thanked him. "Arigatou, Hibari-san," said Tsuna as she got up. Hibari slowly getting up as well.

They started to walk off in once again complete silence. But Tsuna's heart was racing. Only hoping Hibari couldn't hear it. And before she could even think, she was already speaking.

"Hi-Hibari-san... A-Arigatou gozaimasu," she said as she slowed down her steps to a complete stop. Hibari, a little ahead of her, turned around to face her.

"You already said that herbivore," he said. A little annoyed that she had to repeat herself as if he didn't here her the first time.

The brunette slowly shook her head, with a gentle and innocent smile on her face. "Not for the flower... I-Its for... everything. F-For saving me that day I had my asthma attack while being bullied. Thank you."

Hibari was shocked, not that he'd show it. He didn't think she remembered that. He never told her that it was him.

"H-Hibari-san I l-"

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii... _Hibari's phone went off.

Wordlessly, he took the phone out of his pocket and opened it. "What is it," he said. Hibari already knew who it was and was slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Kyoya! You and Tsuna get over here!" Dino screamed from the other end of the phone that even Tsuna heard.

** How was it? I'm sorry I took so long to update! And I'm sorry I didn't go into a lot of detail with Hibari and Tsuna's 'date'. And yes, Hibari doesn't like Tsuna. Poor unrequited love! D: But don't worry! I did say this was 1827 right? Right! :D Oh! And we will go back to the host club next chapter~!**

**Tsuna: T~T**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Tsuna: Unrequited love...**

**Me: Awww I'm sorry! I did say it was 1827 right! I'm sure I'll make Hibari love you!**

**Hibari: Herbivore... Do you think you can control me?**

**Me: Of course not! Now please tell these people what they must do!**

**Hibari: Herbivores, review or I will bite you to death...**


	3. Persistence and Party

**Chapter 2 Review Responses-**

** kira86:** Thank you! **Kichou: **That does sound like a very good idea. Thanks for the help! And thank you for liking the story~! :D **YuujouKami: **Lol you'll see~ And thank you! **Anello di Tempesta: **So true. I debated for a while whether I wanted Tsuna to confess yet or not and when I finally decided no, I decided Dino should be the one to interrupt. XD And Sorry for not explaining properly the attributes. I'll explain it more soon. ^_^ **Ninadearnumber: **Hello! Thank you very much and don't worry! I have plenty of ideas for this fanfic to continue for a while~ **EminaRukiax: **Yes! Poor Tsuna and Bad Hibari!

**Me:Thank you too everyone who reviewed or who added me or my story to their favorites or alert! It just makes me so happy!**

**Tsuna: Hooray for Kasumi-san! **

**Me: Thanks Tsuna!**

**Hibari: Pathetic Herbivore...**

**Me: -saddens- I'm sorry I'm so pathetic... -cries-**

**Tsuna: Hibari-san! Be nice!**

**Hibari: Are you trying to tell me what to do?**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE! -runs away screaming- Kasumi-san doesn't own anything!**

Recap:

Hibari was shocked, not that he'd show it. He didn't think she remembered that. He never told her that it was him.

"H-Hibari-san I l-"

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii... _Hibari's phone went off.

Wordlessly, he took the phone out of his pocket and opened it. "What is it," he said. Hibari already knew who it was and was slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Kyoya! You and Tsuna get over here!" Dino screamed from the other end of the phone that even Tsuna heard.

They simply walked with an awkward atmosphere around them. Both Tsuna and Hibari didn't talk. Merely stealing glances at each other once and a while.

_'I can't believe I almost told him,'_ thought Tsuna.

_ 'I wonder what she was going to say,'_ thought Hibari.

But of course, they kept those thoughts to themselves. Although Hibari was boiling inside for not being able to know what she was going to say all because of the stupid blond that just so happens to go by the name Dino. _'I'll bite that damn blond herbivore to death for interrupting,'_ thought the prefect. He didn't realize it but he actually growled out loud. It was a low growl but it was loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

_'Hiieee! He must be mad! Did I do something to make him mad?'_ The brunette thought and started shaking. Not going unnoticed by Hibari.

"Why are you shaking herbivore?" He asked her. Not even bothering to look at her but kept walking with his eyes looks forward and only forward.

"I-I it's uh... Well you see.. um... Eto..." Tsuna was at a loss of words and the only thing going through her mind by this point was, "Please don't bite me to death!"

"Well Hibari-san... You just seem to be mad? Is something wrong? Uh... I know you probably won't or ever will tell me anything but, if anything is wrong you can tell me you know," Tsuna said. Worry clearly in her tone and in her eyes.

_'Wow. Hibari's eyes are really beautiful,'_ she thought as their eyes met. They stayed like that for a while. _'Wao. This herbivore's eyes are... so big and... adorable.'_ Hibari froze. His gaze still on Tsuna's eyes then slowly looking at her now rosy cheeks. _'Is she cold or something? Why am I thinking these damn herbivorous thoughts!'_

"Herbivore...Tell me what it was you were going to say before," Hibari replied. Great! He opens up to her but it was for the exact thing she was avoiding! Hibari Kyoya you have outdone yourself.

They were standing at the gates of Tsuna's house.

**-Flashback-**

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii... _Hibari's phone went off.

Wordlessly, he took the phone out of his pocket and opened it. "What is it," he said. Hibari already knew who it was and was slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Kyoya! You and Tsuna get over here!" Dino screamed from the other end of the phone that even Tsuna heard.

"Tch..." And with that Hibari closed his phone and started walking.

Tsuna silently followed looking a bit disappointed. Finally she had enough courage to confess to Hibari and she gets interrupted. Just fantastic. Not only that but she completely lost all of her courage to confess and is blushing brighter than a polished tomato. If tomatoes had feelings they would be jealous. How can she face Hibari now?

"What were you saying before herbivore?" And there goes the award winning question. Hibari had fabulously came up with the _wrong_ question at the _wrong_ time.

"Hiiiee! I-It's nothing important really! Hehe... he," Tsuna said with a nervous tone that didn't go unnoticed by Hibari with her brighter, if possible, face.

Hn..." And that was the end of that. Or so Tsuna thought.

**-Present Time-**

"Hiiiee! R-Really Hibari-san! I-It was nothing," Tsuna said as she opened the gate and ran for the front door of her house. "Eh? That's weird. Dino-ni's car is here but the door is unlocked... He always locks the door."

Tsuna slowly opened the door and poked her head inside. The whole time Hibari was behind her but she didn't notice.

She opened the door enough enough for her to go in. She took off her shoes and proceeded to look for the light switch. Although she soon wished she hadn't.

The second, no correction, the millisecond she turned on the lights, Dino, the whole Host Club, her mom and DAD, I-Pin and Fuuta, and her friends jumped out at her.

"SURPRISE!" Oh it was a surprise alright but not exactly how they hoped it would turn out.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed and fell back, clinging to the closest thing near her. Maybe it was a good surprise after all. _'So warm,'_ Tsuna thought. But she didn't notice what or _who_ she was clinging to until she heard a light growl.

"Hiiiee! G-Gomenasai H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna backed away from Hibari and eventually landed in Dino's arms. "Congrats Tsuna," he said with a big smile on his face.

"E-Eh? For what?"

"For passing your math test!" Dino hugged her tight, almost suffocating her and squeaking the life out of her. Although she was too happy to care. Until it got harder to breath.

"D-Dino-n-ni... C-Can't... br-breathe," the brunette said, now struggling to get at least a small amount of oxygen.

Dino finally go of her from his death grip. Tsuna turned to everyone. "Minna... Arigatou!" She showed off her biggest brightest smile.

And so, the party began.

Tsuna talked with her best friends, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Hana. What did they talk about? Tsuna and Hibari of course. They wanted all the details. But they made sure no one, especially a certain prefect, heard the conversation. Everyone except Nana, Tsuna mom. Her dad would have been there but he got drunk and fell asleep. As usual.

Dino, Mukuro, and Yamamoto talked about how they were going to interrogate Hibari on what happened between he and Tsuna without getting bitten to death. Lambo just ate most of the food, claiming it all for himself while I-Pin yelled at him to share and Fuuta just ate, completely ignoring Lambo's calls to stop taking his food.

Hibari on the other hand, was doing everything in his will power to stay calm and not bite everyone in the room to death for crowding and just decided to stand with his arms crossed over his chest in the farthest corner of the room.

"By the way Mom. Why are you and Dad here? I thought you two were in Italy," Tsuna asked. Her mom and Italy had moved to Italy with her dad when Tsuna entered her second year of high school. At first Nana was against it but after much pleading from Iemitsu and Dino promising countless of times that he would watch over Tsuna and the other kids.

"Ah! Well your brother sent us the news about you passing the test so we came over as soon as possible! I'm so happy for you Tsu-chan," her mother said. "We got here this morning while you were out with Hibari-san."

Her mother giggled since she had already known that Tsuna liked him. Tsuna was now a 2nd year in high school and the day Hibari saved saved her was the first day of her first year in high school. Of course her mom knew the story. Well not exactly.

Tsuna didn't want her mom knowing she got bullied so instead she told her that she just tripped, a usual occurrence for her, and that he help her up. And surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, her mom believed her. No one knew the true story of what happened except for her, Hibari, and the girls that bullied her, who of course were tracked (hunted) down by Hibari and punished. Since he doesn't like to fight girls he merely suspended them and gave them a warning (threat).

Tsuna merely smiled at her mother's answered and continued talking with the girls as her mother left to wake up Iemitsu and talk to him about how grown up Tsuna has gotten. (A/N: They must be so proud~)

Dino, Yamamoto, and Mukuro were still having trouble coming up with an idea. Mukuro simply suggested that they trap Hibari in an illusion and making him talk. But knowing Hibari who _hates_ illusions, Mukuro, and being trapped in anything, they wouldn't even have to go to the hospital. Someone would have might as well just dug some holes in the ground and buried them in there, with or without a coffin.

Yamamoto just suggested that they ask him straight forward but if they did that, Hibari would either question them, or tell them it was none of their business and walk off. Although they wouldn't get bitten to death, they would get no answers.

Dino suggested something similar to Yamamoto but with a twist. If he didn't answer, promise him a fight with anyone he wanted. Hibari would never back down from a fight so of course they would get their answers. They only problem was if the prefect chose one of them. It was worth it though. Plus Mukuro did want to annoy Hibari so he offered to fight him. Their plan was set... But they decided to wait until tomorrow start it. No need to mess up(-cough-destroy-cough-) the house...

The party reluctantly ended. Tsuna and Dino saw everyone out, thanking them for coming. They cleaned up, with the help of their parents, put the kids in bed, got ready for bed, and asleep.

Next day was going a long day...

** I'm sorry this chapter took so long! My laptop's charger stopped working so I have to use my dad's or my sister's charger. The problem is that during the day they usually take it and there laptops with them and at night they are using it none stop! Please forgive me!**

**Tsuna: It's Kasumi-san. I'm sure they'll understand.**

**Me: Really? You think so?**

**Tsuna: Of course! -smiles-**

**Hibari: Hn**

**Me: Hibari I have no idea when you got here... But thanks you too! -hugs both-**

**Hibari: Let go of me herbivore before I bite you to death.**

**Me: Kya! I'm sorry! -lets go-**

**Tsuna: -sighs- Please look forward to chapter 4!**


	4. We need more hosts!

** Hello~! I'm trying to make these chapters quicker. Sorry school keeps getting in the way. I actually have a notebook just with ideas and oneshots or possible two or threeshots, depending if I feel like it. Hahaha. Look forward to some of those sometime in the near future. Whenever I feel like typing them. ^_^**

**Chapter 3 Review Responses:**

** YuujouKami: **Lol yes it will be! And thank you! **kira86: **Thank you! **CAM369487: **Don't worry. Gokudera will be showing up soon. Hopefully this chapter or the next one. And I think I know who you are talking about. And please look forward to this chapter! **Anello di Tempesta: **Lol I hope they survive too! XD Please look forward to this chapter! **TinRage:** Thank you! And I'm sorry. But don't worry! Gokudera will show up soon!** Kichou: **Thank you! **HibarixZhen:** No problem! Another update coming right up! :D

** Thank you to everyone else who added me or my story to their favorites or alerts. You're the best! And thank you for the reviews! I get so happy whenever I receive a new review. **

**Hibari: Hn. Herbivore...**

**Me: You know, would it kill you to show any sign of happiness?**

**Hibari: Killing you would bring me happiness**

**Me: O-Okay... -sweat drops- W-What about Tsuna? Does he bring you happiness?**

**Hibari: Enjoy the story or I'll bite you to death herbivores.**

**Tsuna: Kasumi-san doesn't own KHR!**

**Me: Don't ignore my question! And if I did own it, 1827 would be canon. Even though I think it already is...**

**-at the Host Club- **

"One the count of three, I say we tie him up."

"Haha! I think that's only gonna get us killed."

"Kufufu... I think we should knock the little birdie unconscious. And when he wakes up, he's be trapped in an illusion and he'll never know who did it."

"Heh... I think that's just gonna send us to an early grave... You know he hates you...and illusions. He isn't dumb you know. Kyoya will kill us!"

"Haha! Then why don't we just go up to him and ask him?"

. . .

"What do you herbivores think you are doing crowding around?" Awkward... Being sneaky and discrete... doesn't work for these three...

"OMG!" They shouted. Well, two of them.

Dino, Yamamoto, and Mukuro walked out from behind a column where they were supposedly, "hiding."

"Kufufu. Looks like the little birdie found us," Mukuro said. He was calm as if nothing ever happened. Of course, his creepy yet undeniably hot smirk never left his face. His mismatched eyes flashed with excitement at what was yet to come.

Hibari was of course, glaring like there was no tomorrow at the trio. None of them were affected by this except Dino who slightly flinched, knowing how Hibari gets when he is in a bad mood. Or even when he's in a good one. There was never mercy.

Yamamoto just laughed it off and Mukuro just kept trying to make it worse by making fun of Hibari by calling him things like "Birdie-chan" or "Officer" or even to the point of "Mr. School Obsession."

Yep. Today was going to be a looooong day.

"Enough Mukuro. Kyoya, we just came to ask you something," said Dino, finally taking a step forward to avoid a fight between hosts.

"What do you want herbivore?" Oh yeah. Hibari isn't in a bad mood today. Why you ask? Because he never got to find out what a certain little brunette was going to tell him before they were interrupted.

"W-well," Dino said. "We just wanted to ask you what you and Tsuna did yesterday?"

"That is none of your business," Hibari replied. Not only did the blond interrupt he and Tsuna's conversation but none he is also interrupting Hibari's attack at Mukuro. Poor Dino doesn't understand know what he's getting himself into.

"Haha! We thought you might says that!" Yamamoto finally spoke up. And somehow, yet not surprisingly, he didn't sense the tense atmosphere at all.

"Well Kyoya. If you tell us, we will let you bite Mukuro to death as much and whenever you want today," Dino offered. Mukuro looked back with excited eyes at Dino. Eyes that just screamed, "I get to beat up the Officer all day today? ! This will be fun~!"

Dino sighed and waited for Hibari's answer.

"Wao. I accept," Hibari said. The other three boys almost jumped with excitement."However..."

Oh no. More conditions. The three boys groaned. They should have expected this from Hibari though.

"Herbivore, I also want to bite you to death. You piss me off," Hibari said, looking straight at _Dino._

_ 'Eh? What did I do?'_ thought Dino. Nevertheless, he accepted, seeing as though it was the only way to get Hibari to talk.

"Fine. We walked around the shopping district. Talking. Went to a flower shop. Then we talked more and the herbivore tried to tell me something but...," Hibari got up out of his seat and pulled out his tonfas. He walked slowly towards Dino. "A certain phone call from a certain blond herbivore interrupted the conversation and now the brunette herbivore won't tell me what she was going to say."

"O-Oops...," Dino said. Attempting to run. To bad Hibari took a hold of his vest.

"Oh no herbivore. I was promised a fight and I intend to get it," said Hibari. Then he looked at Mukuro over his shoulder. "You're next, he said, and dragged Dino out of the room to bite the boy to death for disrupting his peace.

_'So long world,'_ Dino thought as the door closed.

Good luck Dino.

"Hiiiee! Nii-san what happened to you? !" The brunette was currently taking care of her brother's injuries he received from a certain prefect.

"Haha...I fell down some uhh... stairs," Dino replied. Yeah, he lied. He wouldn't want his adorable little sister to risk her life lecturing Hibari on how this is wrong.

"Nii-san! You need to be more careful," Tsuna said. Unbelievable. She actually believed it. Such a disappointment.

However, she was also oblivious to the fight going on outside the window between a certain skylark and a pineapple head.

**-in the hallway-**

"Dame-Tsuna," said a cold voice.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna shrieked.

A tall man wearing a fedora with an orange stripe and a chameleon on his hat approached Tsuna. His eyes were covered by his fedora but the smirk was clearly visible. Oh how he enjoyed tormenting this girl. She was just so easy to scare.

"Y-Yes Reborn-san?" Tsuna was obviously scared and nervous. But who wouldn't be. Reborn was the school's sadistic principal. The reason people avoided trouble was not only from fear of Hibari, but also fear of the principal. One prefect is enough. Have two insanely strong people who are both terrifying and what do you get? The most feared school yet elite school in all of Namimori. Scratch that, maybe even all of Japan or the world itself.

To make it worse, Reborn was probably scarier than Hibari. Definitely someone to avoid. And yet, with Tsuna's terrible grades, that was nearly impossible.

"I heard you passed a math test. For once in your life. Congratulations," he said. Although to Tsuna, it sounded more like, 'I really don't care.'

And yes Tsuna, you are right. He didn't care.

"Since you are improving, I have a job for you," Reborn said. Yes. That was the real reason he came. "The host club is still incomplete. You are missing a storm and sun host. And without them, the host club is in danger of being shut down," he said. He tried to sound like he cared but we all know, he really doesn't.

"W-What? B-But you can't close it! Dino-nii worked so hard to make it," Tsuna said. Not only that, but the host club was all she had. Without that, she would have never met the friends she has now. And what if it closed? Would she ever see her friends again? Would they all still be friends? Or would they slowly drift apart?

"That's why I'm giving you the job of finding the missing members Dame-Tsuna," he replied.

"Eh? But why me?"

"Because I still find it a miracle that your brother was able to find the people that are currently a part of the host club and you also have a stronger sky flame. You'll be able to attract others with much more ease."

"But Dino-nii is more popular! Besides, shouldn't we have more girls? Dino-nii would attract them better," Tsuna retorted. True, there were only two girls in the host club. And few more wouldn't hurt right?

"Well the thing is, this school, surprisingly, has more girls than guys. So the more girls that come, the more popular the club. Meaning you need males to make this club the best," he replied.

"Fine, I'll go look for two more members," Tsuna said as she walked away.

**-back at the Host club-**

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! What happened to you," Tsuna said as she walked into the host club to find Mukuro being tended to by Chrome and Hibari sitting on the couch tending to his own woulds.

Mukuro had a few cuts on his arms and legs and some bruises, specifically on his cheek and arms.

Hibari on the other hand had less injuries. He had a bruises on his arms and some cuts on his legs and arms.

"We uh... Fell into a thorn bush?" Mukuro tried to come up with an excuse. A bad one at that.

"Then explain the bruises," Tsuna said. At least Dino's excuse was more believable. Plus, only Dino was hurt. This time it was Mukuro _and _Hibari. **(A/N: Note that Hibari beat Dino effortlessly. No Romario in this fanfic. Poor Dino is useless.)**

"Oya Oya, Tsunayoshi you seem a little worried about something," Mukuro said.

"Mukuro, please don't try and change the subject," Tsuna replied. She turned to Hibari seeing as though Mukuro wasn't going to give her an answer. "Hibari-san. What happened," she asked.

"I have no reason to tell you," he said.

Tsuna sighed. Of course she wasn't going to get an answer. This only put more things on her list to worry about. She worried about the host club, finding the new members, Mukuro and Hibari's "mysterious" injuries, and how they got them. Great.

She decided to let it go for the moment and help Hibari tend to his wounds since Chrome was already helping Mukuro.

"What do you think you're doing herbivore," Hibari asked. More like demanded.

"I'm tending to your wounds," Tsuna replied calmly.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have to."

… The room fell silent. Tsuna was unusually... calm. Normally she would have run from Hibari by now, but she continued as if Hibari was just any other person and not the most feared student in the school. Mukuro and Chrome watched with interest although Chrome could tell something was wrong.

"I can do this myself herbivore," Hibari said, still trying to get a normal answer from Tsuna. He too, like Chrome, noticed something was wrong with her.

"But it won't be as good. Look, the bandages you put on yourself are falling off," she said as she pointed to his right arm where the bandages were undone.

"Kufufu, she has a point Birdie," Mukuro said. "Just let her help you."

Hibari got up and walked away, completely ignoring Mukuro's comment and Tsuna's advice to stay put and let her help. As he reached the door, he said, "I don't need help from weak herbivores," and left, with only his left arm bandaged properly thanks to Tsuna.

Once again, Tsuna sighed in defeat and slumped into the couch. And yet another thing to worry about. Making it a total of five things to worry about. A new record.

Chrome at Mukuro sat on either side of her. "What's wrong Tsuna-chan," asked Chrome.

"It's nothing Chrome-chan. I'm fine," Tsuna said as she got up. "I just have some things to think about," she said as she walk away. Her head hung low, deep in thought, yet somehow, sad in a way.

"Kufufu... Do you think it has something to do with the Birdie my dear Chrome?" Mukuro didn't seem to be taking this seriously but no doubt, he was worried. He just expressed it differently than others did.

"Maybe Mukuro-sama... But What could have happened to make her that way," Chrome thought.

They sat there and wondered for a while. What could have made the brunette so … sad and distracted.

_'What should I do?'_ thought Tsuna as she walked through the halls. _'I don't want the host club to end... but how am I going to find storm and sun hosts? Storm attribute is so aggressive and scary. And sun attributes are usually... strange...'_

She kept walking until she eventually bumped into someone and fell back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I- Dino-nii," Tsuna said.

"Yo lil' sis! What's wrong? You see down," he said as he got up, helping Tsuna up as soon as he could.

She accepted his help and thanked him, assuring him that nothing was wrong.

"Tsuna, I know something is wrong. You know you can tell me anything," he said reassuringly to her.

"Reborn-san gave me the job of finding storm and sun hosts. If I can't get them, the host club will be closed," Tsuna said.

"I'm sure you can do it," said Dino.

"And what if I can't? The host club will be over because of me. And everyone... What if everything changes once it's gone? What if I lose the friends I've made... I don't want that to happen Dino-nii." Tsuna cried and hugged Dino.

"Of course you can Tsuna. The other hosts and I are here for you. And even if it did end, that doesn't mean they will stop being your friends. If they are true friends, which I'm sure they are, they wouldn't stop that from being your friend. Plus, you don't have a sky flame for nothing," Dino said as he hugged her bag.

"I don't even understand why I have a sky flame. I'm not pretty, my grades are terrible, my athletic abilities are terrible, and I'm useless. People hate me for reasons I don't even know. I'm not a very liked person. I'm Dame-Tsuna remember?"

"I would have to disagree with you Tsuna. You have a sky flame because you are kind, forgiving, and manage to make everyone around you happy when you smile. You have a bright smile. And you are beautiful. If you weren't then explain the reason why more than half of the male students come to the host club just for you. Your grades and athletic ability are nothing serious. And Tsuna," Dino paused and looked down at Tsuna with a serious face.

By this point, Tsuna had stopped crying and looked up at Dino. "Yes, Dino-nii?"

"If anyone dares to bully you or give you a mean look... let me know," he said, giving off and evil aura.

"He he..." Tsuna backed away from Dino. Sure he was nice most of the time but make him angry and watch out. Although he can't really fight, he knows people who would love to fight. **(A/N: ****Hibari!)**

And as soon as it appeared, the aura disappeared and Dino was back to his happy self, although he was a little serious still.

"One more thing," he said. "Tsuna, you like Hibari don't you," he asked. So blunt and straight to the point.

"How did you-"

"What do you think I'm stupid? Of course I noticed! Like I said before, you can tell me anything. And I'll help you too! But if he hurts you anyway, tell me..." And here comes scary Dino again.

"Arigatou Dino-nii," Tsuna said as she hugged Dino again.

**-after school-**

Dino and Tsuna were walking home together. They were talking about which host to find first and how to. It wasn't going to be easy.

On the way home, they spotted a silver-haired boy crossing the street. However, there was a car coming that didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon.

Before Dino could grab her, Tsuna ran to push the boy out of the way, screaming for him to run.

And when he finally noticed the car, there was a crash...

** Woah there! Cliffhanger! **

** Lol sorry. This chapter took me a while. It's nine pages! Wao! **

**Tsuna: Good job Kasumi-san! This is the longest chapter you've ever written!**

**Me: Thank you! **

**Hibari: Wao the herbivore actually did something good fore once.**

**Me: Hibari, I suggest you be nice. Remember, I write the story. Do you want Tsuna or not?**

**Hibari: -shuts up-**

**Me: Thank you for reading! **

**Hibari: Review or I will bite you to death herbivores. **


	5. I hate you!

**I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive me for updating so slowly! There has not been one day that I don't have homework! It's been so hard! I'm so sorry! DX **

**I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Chapter 4 Review Responses:**

**KitsuneNaru: **I'm glad you liked my story! I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! Please forgive me! _ **Kichou:** You'll see who it is and how he acts in this chapter. Thank you. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner! DX **YuujouKami:** We'll see~! I'm sorry for ruining your hopes... I'll try updating sooner next time! x**xYuunaxx: **Your welcome and thank you so much! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! **EK12:** Lmao! Go Tsuna! And ooooh Hibari! XD Thank you very much! **CAM369487:** Thanks! O_O Ahh! Oh wait. Hahaha... I think... Should I be scared? Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I made you wait!**CloudyDays12:**Hello! Thank you! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner! And it depends. I usually accept OCs but I'm not sure. And what kind of form? And I'm sorry for not sending you a PM! Please forgive me! **Anello di Tempesta:** Lol yes poor Dino! And yes, he sends someone to go after them, most likely Hibari. I just wasn't sure how to add Romario in there. It would be kind of weird if a grown man just followed him around school. LOL! XD I'm sorry for making you wait!**Blueberryxn:**Yep! :D **Ninadearnumber:** I make no promises. And I don't know. I just felt like adding a cliffhanger in there. Sorry! XD And Please forgive me for the wait! **HibarixZhen: **Hibari felt his pride at stake and therefore didn't allow Tsuna to help him. Sorry if I made that unclear. I'm sorry for the late update! **EminaRukiax:** Thank yoooooooooou~! AND I'M SORRY! DOES THIS MEAN I WON'T GET THE COOKIE?

**Tsuna: Do you think they will forgive you?**

**Me: They seem very nice! I'm sure they will. . . right?. . .**

**Hibari: Stupid Herbivore. . . You brought this on yourself**

**Me: I'm sorry. . . *goes to emo corner***

**Hibari: This herbivore doesn't own anything. No matter how much she wishes she did**

**Me: *sinks deeper into depression***

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops***

***1827*****~*1827* **

**Chapter 5:** I hate you!

Dino looked in horror as he seen the seen unfold before his eyes.

Tsuna ran to the middle of the street and pushed the boy out of the way. The car managed to turn in time when it noticed Tsuna running and hit a light post.

"Tsuna!" Dino screamed as he ran to his sister's side. He knelt down beside her and checked for injuries. Tsuna lay on the cold road, clutching her left arm with her eyebrows furrowed in pain and eyes shut tight. She had a few scrapes and scratches with bruises to follow but nothing as serious as her arm.

The silver-haired teen sat up rubbing his head. How did he not notice the car? He looked around until he spotted a brunette lying a few feet away from him. "She . . . saved me," he said.

Dino looked up from Tsuna to the teen who she saved. His anger rose after looking back at his sister who had already fainted from the pain.

"What do you think you were doing? ! You could have killed! You could have gotten my little sister killed," Dino exclaimed at the silver-haired teen. He got up slowly, picking up Tsuna in process, making sure her arm was in a comfortable position. "I suggest you go to the hospital in case of any injuries," Dino said before walking away with Tsuna being carried bridal style in his arms and her head resting on his chest.

The silver-haired teen sat there for a while before leaving and walking home as if nothing happened.

***1827*~*1827***

Tsuna woke up in a hospital bed two hours later. She sat up quickly on the bed, only to wince from the pain and lay back down.

What happened again? Oh yeah. She was almost hit by a car for trying to save someone. But who brought her to the hospital? Was it the boy she saved? But if she remembered correctly, she was walking home with. . .

_'Dino-nii!' _she thought. _'He must be so worried!'_

And as if on cue, Dino opened the door and walked in. He looked very serious, until he noticed that Tsuna was awake.

"Tsuna!" He had to use all of his will power to stop himself from glomping her. Instead, he settled for giving her a light hug to avoid hurting her anymore. When he finally let go, which took a long time, he helped Tsuna sit up in bed. By the time they were done, everyone else from the host club came in. And some,or one, wasn't really considerate of her injuries.

"Tsuna-nee!" Lambo jumped onto her. Needless to say Tsuna winced from the pain. But she still smiled warmly and pet Lambo's afro. Lambo sniffed and cried but still looked her. "Baka-Tsuna! You made the great Lambo-san worry," he yelled at her. Tsuna still smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sorry Lambo. How about I take you to a cake shop once I'm out? Will you forgive me?"

Lambo didn't hesitate at all and laughed in joy. When he finally quieted down, he said, "I guess I could forgive you."

Tsuna turned to look at the others in the room. Chrome was visibly worried and almost on the brink of tears. Mukuro was smirking but his eyes showed concern for the brunette. Dino had chibi tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls while Yamamoto had his usual smile on, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Dino-nii. . . Where is Hibari-san?" Tsuna was worried. Was he still mad at her?

Dino stopped crying before looking at Tsuna and answering. "I called him but he said he was busy," Dino said. Tsuna looked at her hands before she noticed something was wrong.

"My arm," she said. "It's broken?"

"Yeah," Dino said. "The doctors said that when you hit the ground, your arm hit first and you broke a bone. It's nothing serious though. He said it would be fully healed in about a month." Dino smiled at her. Trying to cheer her up.

Sadly, it didn't work. Tsuna still look upset. "I see," she said. "And what about that boy? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Just like Tsuna. Worrying about other people instead of paying attention to her own injuries.

"He's fine," replied Dino. "Just a few scratches."

"That's good!" Tsuna lit up and smiled at them.

Everyone in the room gathered around her bed. They talked and laughed and some, Dino, even cried.

Little did they know that certain prefect was hunting down the reckless and driver and careless boy who dared to put Tsuna's life at risk and cause her injuries.

***1827*~*1827***

The sun, as radiant as ever, shined in the vast sky. A few clouds floated along. There was a gentle breeze. The sakura pedals danced with the wind.

Tsuna sighed. It had been a week since Tsuna was able to leave the hospital and was stuck wearing a cast. She hadn't seen the boy she saved or Hibari since then.

She still needed to find a storm and sun host. But how? There were so many students to choose from!

She blinked before she saw a flash of silver and red. A boy with silver hair that reached just above his shoulders passed by her. Tsuna recognized him as the boy she saved.

"Excuse me! Please wait," Tsuna exclaimed as she rushed to the boy. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you," he said. He quickly got on his hands and knees and rested his head on the cement. People passing by thought it was either either weird or a comedy act.

"You don't even know me and yet you saved me! I am indebted to you! I shall follow you for the rest of my life Hime!" The boy looked like a loyal dog. Tsuna could have sworn she saw dog ears on his head and a wagging tail. She sweatdropped and backed away a little. _'Is he serious? !'_

"P-Please. . . R-Really t-t-there is n-no need for that! I j-just w-wanted to m-m-make sure y-you were okay," Tsuna stuttered out.

The boy's eyes shined even brighter. "Hime is so kind-hearted," he cried out.

Tsuna backed away even more. Why was he calling her Hime? She isn't a princess. Well she is considered the the Princess of the Host Club. . . but that was different!

"Ano. . . P-Please just c-call me T-Tsuna," she said.

"No. Hime is Hime."

"B-But! I'm not a princess! R-Really!"

"Nope. Hime is still Hime!"

"B-But I-"

"Hime will forever be Hime," he glared.

"Hiie!" Tsuna was about to run away when she heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Herbivores, your crowding," he said. Tsuna nearly jumped. She paled and slowly turned around to face the raven-haired teen.

"Hiiiee! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna looked at her feet intently, as if they had the answers to all of her problems. _'Is Hibari-san still mad at me?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the silver-haired boy that now stood protectively in front of her.

"How dare you speak to Hime like that," he growled at Hibari.

Hibari's dark mood grew. This herbivore was annoying him.

"W-Wait! It's okay um. . ." What was his name? He never told her!

"Gokudera Hayato at you service Hime!"

Gokudera Hayato. The transfer student. He had a storm attribute. Destruction. Instead of a vest, he wore a red jacket. Hibari already knew everything. And this particular storm boy was pissing him off. Not to mention he was clinging to Tsuna which only pissed off the skylark even more.

"Gokudera-kun then. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me," Tsuna said.

"If you say so Hime," Gokudera said as he relaxed his defensive stance, still glaring at Hibari.

Hibari, with his tonfas still in hand, watched Tsuna intently. The brunette slowly backed away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san. I"m going to class now." Tsuna turned around and began to walk away. Hibari, who hated to be ignored, stopped her.

"Stop Herbivore," he said. Tsuna stopped and turned around. Her eyes were downcast and saddened. Hibari became worried, not that he would show it. "Where do you think you are going," he asked.

"I told you, I'm going to class," she replied.

"You still have to be punished," Hibari said. He doesn't let go of his prey that easily. No matter who there are.

"I haven't broken any rules. The bell still hasn't rung, I am not violating any school rules, and talking to a friend is not a crime. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to class before I am late," Tsuna retorted. She was not in the mood to see Hibari right now. She just wanted to leave.

"Are you talking back to me?" Hibari was shocked that the usually shy girl was now standing up to him. This was a first.

"I am merely telling the truth. You have no right to punish me for no reason. Therefore I have no reason to talk to you now," Tsuna said. She began to talk away again until Hibari grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go of me," she cried out. Gokudera, who was watching everything, finally spoke up.

"You jerk! Stop hurting Hime!" He slapped Hibari's hand away from Tsuna, forcing him to let go of the brunette. Hibari's anger reached its peak and he took out his tonfas and knocked Gokudera unconscious. Tsuna now shook with fear, angry, and sadness. Hibari hurt her friend. He can hurt her but hurting her friends crossed the line.

"_herbivore"_

Tsuna let her tears slide down her cheeks.

"_weak herbivore"_

She hid her eyes with her hair and hung her head low.

"_I don't need help from weak herbivores."_

Tsuna finally mustered up all of her courage and slapped Hibari's face. Her hand left a red mark on his cheek.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends! I may be weak but that doesn't mean I have less rights than you! I am just as human as you! Sorry if everyone can't be as perfect as you," Tsuna yelled at him. Her feelings overflowed and she couldn't take it anymore. She had too many things to deal with.

To say Hibari was shocked was an understatement. When did this herbivore become so brave to confront him like that?

"Tsunayoshi you-," Hibari started but was interrupted.

"I hate you Hibari-san," Tsuna exclaimed as she ran off with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Hibari remained in is spot in complete shock and surprise. He felt a pang of hurt and sadness. Why did it hurt so much? A lot of people hated him. So why did this one feel so different from the rest.

He walked off in search of the brunette, leaving an unconscious silver-haired teen on the ground.

***1827*~*1827***

Tsuna ran until she could barely breathe. Her eyes widened as her hands clenched her chest in pain. She had completely forgotten about her asthma. And worse, she had dropped her bag when she argued with Hibari.

She fell to the ground gasping for air. She tried her best to stabilize her breathing but nothing seemed to work. Her vision blurred her consciousness was slowly leaving her. Before she fell completely unconscious, she heard panicked screams and strong arms picks up.

Then everything went black. . .

***1827*~*1827***

_Clouds. . . Wait a minute? Clouds? Why did they seem so close?_

_` Tsuna looked around with widened eyes. She was standing. . . IN THE SKY? !_

_ "Hiiiee! What is this? How is this happening? !" Tsuna was nearly having a heart attack. She ran around until she realized it was getting her no where. But something was wrong. She wasn't getting her usual asthma attack after running so much. "What's going on?"_

_ Tsuna sat down and watched the clouds pass her. She thought for a while in a daze. _

_ 'Clouds. . . Hibari-san. . . I told him I hated him. But that's not true. I don't hate him. Not matter what happened or what he did, I could never really hate him. But. . . He must hate me now.' _

_ Tsuna sighed and sat there quietly . Of course she felt bad for hitting Hibari but, he hurt her friend. Well, Gokudera wasn't really her friend. She just met him. But she felt like she couldn't not be his friend. He looked a little scary but on the inside he was like a little puppy. And you can't just kick a cute little puppy onto the street now can you? Of course not! That would be mean and cruel!_

_ "Wait a second. I'm standing in the sky. Does that mean. . . I'm dead?"_

_ "Of course not Tsunayoshi," said a strange voice. _

_ "Hiiiee!" Tsuna jumped to her feet and turned around to meet the owner of the voice. Standing behind her was a man in his twenties or so. He had spiky hair similar to hers except for the color and length.. His hair was short and blonde. His eyes were narrow but not scary. They were a soothing sky blue color. He wore a dark gray pin-striped suit and a black mantle adored his shoulder. He looked like her_

_ "Who are you and how do you know my name," she asked. _

_ "I am Giotto. I am your great-great-great-great grandfather. And don't worry. You are not dead. You are just unconscious," Giotto said._

_ "I see. . . Wait you are my great-great-great-great grandfather? ! Then how are you here," Tsuna panicked. Giotto just laughed at her reaction. _

_ "Like I said, you are unconscious. So this is just a dream," he replied. _

_ "Now Tsunayoshi. You will be waking up soon and I have something to ask you to do for me."_

_ "What is it?" Tsuna looked curiously at him. What does he have to do in her time?_

_ "I want you to help me with something. My friends and I want to get in touch with our decedents. It seems like I am the only one able to for now. So I need you to help me. All you need is to them to-"_

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was still blurry but she could tell where she was and who was there with her. From all the white, she could tell she was in the hospital. She knew who was there because of their voices. Yamamoto screamed, "she's waking up!" Dino was crying while he and Mukuro planned to kill whoever caused this. Chrome and Yamamoto tried to calm the down while Lambo just leaped onto the bed and stared at Tsuna while she woke. And then, a gunshot fired.

"If you all don't shut up right now I might kill you. She's waking up so shut up or you'll give her a headache."

Tsuna seriously considered closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

But then he might have shot her to wake her up. Even though it would have the opposite effect. So that was out of the question.

As her vision finally cleared, she sat up slowly. Just like the last time, everyone surrounded her bed. Everyone, except Reborn who stayed in the corner of the room.

She was bombarded with questions until another gunshot was fired. From who? Reborn of course.

"One question at a time before she gets another asthma attack," Reborn said. "Now I'm going to ask first. What happened?"

"Reborn-san? What are you doing here," Tsuna asked, completely ignoring Reborn's question.

"Don't ignore me Dame-Tsuna. I am the Principal of the school. If anything were to happen to any of the students on school ground it would be trouble. Now answer my question."

"I uh," Tsuna was hesitant. She didn't want to tell them about what happened with Hibari. So only choice, was to lie.

"I got scared from something and started running but I accidentally dropped my bag. I'm sorry for making you all worry," Tsuna said.

Since the brunette was terrified of almost anything, everyone in the room believed her. Except Dino and Reborn.

But they just decided to let it go. She could tell them when she was ready.

"Well you're lucky Yamamoto found you when he did," Dino said.

"Arigatou Yamamoto," Tsuna said to Yamamoto. He grinned in return and replied with a simple "no problem."

Tsuna blushed a little, thinking about what her great-great-great-great grandfather asked her to do.

_'You owe me big-time for this!'_ she thought to herself.

***1827*~*1827***

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible? I know it was. I'm sorry! **

**Hooray! Giotto has arrived! I just love Giotto so I say, "He needs to be in here!" And there he is! Hooray!**

**Lol sorry. I just get so excited. **

**OKAY! I have a plan for the next to chapters. They will be side stories. BUT! I'm not sure which on I want to do first. **

**Option 1: How Hibari was convinced to join the host club.**

**Option 2: Test to see what attribute you are.**

**Option 3: Other. So if you don't want either of theses, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter.**

**You guys vote which you want first! Please tell me what you think in the review. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading! See you soon~! ^_^**

**P.S. THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! YAY! :D **


	6. How Hibari Joined the Host Club!

***GASP!* I FORGET A REVIEW! I feel terrible! **

**Chapter 5 Review Responses:**

** kira86:** I'm SO SORRY! I can't believe I forgot to respond to your review! Thank you and please don't hate me! **Bluelup28:** Thank you! And yes. Poor Hibari. And I hope this update soon enough!**TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27: **Thank you very much! Don't worry! I am definitely continuing this story! And aren't we all? :D **TheParadoxicalOtaku: **Lol! Sorry but I think that might have to wait until the chapter! Look forward to it! **Blueberryxn: **Thanks! And no he does not! A Yamamoto like Hibari would scary! XD I hope this update is soon enough! **Anello di Tempesta: **Yep. Poor Gokudera. And you'll find out what he told her in a few chapters! And yes they are~! And thank you for telling me about the errors. I'll be sure to go back and look for them! ^_^ **yukari-desu:** Yep! I was think about adding them. I already have a good idea for them. And don't worry! Ryohei will show up soon! **CloudyDays12: **And its ok. I was just wondering what role you wanted the OC to have. Like as a guest of one of the hosts maybe? And thank you! I thinking about using one of the online ones but they just seem too obvious. And cool! I always get Sky. Every single time I take the quiz I always get Sky. Care to be my Storm guardian? Lol! **Kichou:** Okay! And yes it did. You'll find out what happened to Gokudera later. Thank you and I hope this is soon enough! ^_^ **yukiruhina23: **Thank you! And Lol I don't think I will give them a chance to put that plan in effect but who knows? :p **EK12:** Lol! And thank you! **EminaRukiax:** Yes I do~! Haha! Thank you! Yes! Sorry but you'll have to wait! Look! I updated sooner! Something better than a cookie? ! Like chocolate cake? ! :D **the-person-over-the-rainbow:** Thanks! Its ok. I get lazy like that sometimes too! :D And thank you again! **Zylia16:** Okay~! **TinRage: **Your very welcome! Really? ! That's great! I like adultR27 too but for some reason I prefer it to be fem27 when he is paired with adult Reborn. Weird right? I can't wait to read your 1827 story! And Thank you very much! And your welcome! I'll read your 8059 story! I'm sure it is amazing! **HibarixZhen:** Aye Aye Captain! More updates coming soon! Lol I just really wanted to say that XD

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I also want to thank everyone that favorite the story and added it to their alerts. And people even added me to their favorites and alerts! I'm so happy! You guys are really the best! Very nice people! Hugs for all! -hugs-**

**And here is the poll! -drum roll- **

**In first place...**

**How Hibari joined the Host Club! - 7 votes**

**The test – 2 votes**

**Hibari: Get on with the story...**

**Me: A-Are you s-s-s-still m-mad at m-me?**

**Hibari: Hn. Not really. You gave the herbivore some backbone. I'm interested.**

**Me: Hooray!**

**Hibari: Start the story before I bite you to death. This herbivore owns nothing.**

**Me: Okay~! And if I did, Hibari and Tsuna would be canon! (Even I already think they are...)**

***1827*~*1827***

**How Hibari Joined the Host Club!**

1 year ago

Hibari Kyoya. Next to Reborn, the principal, he was the most feared person in Vongola High School. Correction, in all of Namimori.

He protected the town along with his group of delinquents, the Disciplinary Committee. Ironic no? Delinquents protecting their town from people that disrupt the peace. There were two reasons people joined: they wanted to be on Hibari's good side **(A/N: Does he have one? XD) **to decrease the chances of them getting bitten to death, or they truly respected Hibari. Usually the the first reason was the case.

Currently, Hibari was patrolling the school, making sure no herbivores were crowding or breaking the rules. He noticed come female herbivores cornering another female herbivore. The brunette herbivore was being pushed around. Something that pissed Hibari off. He recognized her as Sawada Tsunayoshi because she was often late even though school had only started a week or two ago.

He snapped out of it when he saw the herbivore was having a hard time breathing. Her breathes were uneven and unstable. She was shaking and clutching her chest trying to get as much air as possible. And the tie being tightened around her neck wasn't helping. A death on school grounds would cause a lot of problems. No way was Hibari going to let that happen.

He approached them as he saw the girl about to punch the brunette.

"Herbivores. . . You're crowding," he glared. They immediately ran from him. He would have bit them to death for crowding, harassment, _and_ running in the halls, but the herbivore dying in front of him was more important. _'Damn things getting in the way of herbivores getting their punishment,' _he thought as he picked her up. He took her to the infirmary since the school had private doctors that could take care of her.

After placing her on one of the beds and telling Dr. Shamal to take care of her. He called her brother down to the infirmary to watch her. He didn't leave the infirmary until her brother left because Dr. Shamal had a reputation as a pervert that only treats female patients. Why allow such a doctor into the school? Because he had the cure to every illness imaginable and Hibari wasn't going to allow any girls be molested. Not under his supervision. That's why he had Disciplinary members in the infirmary. But he still felt like he should stay, so he did.

Once her brother came and everything calmed down, he left to go find the herbivorous girls that caused this. No way was he gonna let them go without a punishment.

Even months after the near death incident, the brunette was almost always harassed and Hibari was usually the one to save her. Not that she noticed since she was usually passed out from the pain by the time he got there. Sometimes he saved her before the bullies could even attack her.

**Hibari's POV**

Her brother started forming the weirdest club. Something about a host club. How herbivorous. Why would they ever allow such a club? I need to have a "chat" with the Principal.

Hn. . . That should be fun. Reborn-san seems very strong. I can't wait to fight him.

Oh great. . . Here he comes again. . .

"Kyoya!" When did I give this herbivore permission to call me by my first name? Plus, he is running and yelling in the halls. He needs to be disciplined.

"What do you want herbivore?" This idiot doesn't take no for an answer. I hate repeating myself. I glared at him hoping he would understand. That was an error on my part. There was no way this idiotic herbivore would understand.

"Will you join the host club," he asked me. Now why would _I_ join such a club?

"No," I said as I turned to walk away. But I guess luck just wasn't on my side today. He followed me.

"Stop following me or I will bite you to death," I growled at him. Not that it worked.

"Not until you agree to join my club," he said. Damn it he is pissing me off. I grabbed my tonfas and turned to hit his head but once again, luck was not on my side. Either of our sides actually. Just as I tried to hit him, he tripped and I didn't get to hit him. Maybe he was lucky then. . .

I walked away and left him there. I'm going to the roof to take a nap.

***1827*~*1827***

**Normal POV **

After Hibari left, Dino got up and walked away, sighing in relief and yet a bit disappointed. He was happy he saved his poor head from a beating but he still couldn't get Hibari to join his club. When he told everyone else in the host club about recruiting Hibari, everyone asked him the same question.

"Why Hibari?"

Well there were two reasons: they needed a cloud attribute and Hibari was actually popular. He even had a fan club. Not that Hibari himself actually knew about it. It wasn't in school. He heard some girls in his class talking about it. They do it after school at one of the girl's houses. Very clever. If it were in school, Hibari would have destroyed the club a long time ago.

The host club was formed to join all of the clubs into one spot. Instead of fantasizing about the person, have them entertain you. A good idea right? This way everyone was happy.

Another reason it was formed was to keep perverts somewhere he could see them in case they tried anything weird on his little sister. A safe flirting environment was the best in his opinion.

Dino entered the host club, completely ignoring everyone's greeting.

"Dino-nii. Is something wrong," asked a brunette.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Just thinking about how to get Hibari to join," Dino replied.

"Want me to help?" Everyone stared at Tsuna before thinking the same thing. _'No way are we putting Tsuna in that kind of danger!'_

"Let me try convincing him," said a tall raven-haired boy as he approached.

"I don't know about that Yamamoto," said Dino. Sure he was a rain attribute but no amount of tranquility was going to work on Hibari.

"Let us try too," said a blue-haired pineapple head as he approached with his purple-haired pineapple head twin sister following close behind.

"Mukuro, think about Chrome's safety. Plus, Hibari already hates you," Dino retorted. Getting Mukuro to help was the worst idea.

"Lambo-san will try if he gets candy," the cow child screamed.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Chrome broke the silence.

"How about we make it a contest," she said. Everyone turned to look at her. That was actually. . . a good idea!

"Okay then! It's settled! It's a contest! Winner gets a prize!"

_Let the games begin._

***1827*~*1827***

**First up: Dino**

Once Dino was sure Hibari was out of the reception room, he ran in. He taped saying, "Join the Host Club!" all around the room. He decided to add a little extra to it and wrote "Please?" on the bottom of the papers. When he was done, he ran away.

When Hibari got back, he removed all of the papers and through them in the trash. He noticed a pen on his floor and his anger peaked. On the pen it said, "Property of Dino."

The citizen's of Namimori shivered. Most thought it was the cold. Others thought a ghost must have passed by them. What they had actually felt, was Hibari's killing intent.

Poor Dino returned home with bruises and cuts. Tsuna stayed up tending to his wounds.

"Dino-nii, let me-"

"No Tsuna. I don't want you getting hurt," Dino interrupted her.

Tsuna sighed. She already knew exactly how to get Hibari to join.

**Second up: Yamamoto**

Yamamoto still hadn't thought of a way to get Hibari to join and it was already his turn. So what did he decided to do? Go up and politely ask Hibari.

"Yo Hibari," he smiled cheerfully. Hibari turned around and scowled.

_'That smile pisses me off_,_'_ Hibari thought. "Go away before I bite you to death," he said. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this herbivore now. He was still pissed from what Dino did.

"Oh come on Hibari! The host club is fun! You should join," Yamamoto said. He put his arm around Hibari's shoulder. And that just pissed off Hibari even more.

Yamamoto was kicked across the hallway and into a wall. "Stupid herbivores," Hibari growled as he walked away.

"I guess I lost." Yamamoto winced as he got up. Finally getting to his feet, he smiled and folding his hands behind his head. "Oh well!"

**Third up: Lambo**

Lambo's chance didn't take long. When he finally remembered about the contest, he was already in front of Hibari. Just as he was about to open his mouth to try and convince the prefect, Hibari glared at him that made him immediately shut his mouth. Lambo was stupid, but not stupid enough to piss off this guy.

With each trial, Hibari's anger rose and Namimori was not in a state of shock.

**Fourth up: Mukuro and Chrome**

Mukuro and Chrome decided to take the least dangerous method. They put up signs leading up to the host club using illusions. Hibari sensed they were illusions and followed them, hoping to get a good fight out of it. When he finally reached the doors of the host club, he turned around mumbling something along the lines of "Damn herbivores. I'll bite the pineapple Herbivore to death."

When he did find Mukuro, he immediately attacked him. Their fight almost lasted an hour and Chrome just sat out of the way and watched. Both fighters left the school with cuts and bruises.

***1827*~*1827***

"That's it! The contest is over! Everyone lost," Dino said. This was harder than he thought.

"Haha! Hibari seems really pissed," Yamamoto laughed.

"L-Lambo-san w-wasn't s-s-sc-scared. Lambo-san j-just g-g-got b-bored. Haha. . . ha." Poor Lambo was now traumatized even though nothing really happened to him. But what do you expect? He was only five years old. The only reason he was at the high school host club was because the elementary school was connected to the high school and he wanted to stay with Tsuna.

"Kufufu. . . The little birdie didn't seem to like our little trick," Mukuro said. Chrome just stayed silent.

But someone was missing.

"Hey. Where's Tsuna?"

**On the roof**

Tsuna opened the door to the roof. She looked around for awhile before climbing up to the upper roof. There she found exactly what she was looking for.

She smiled slightly when she saw Hibari's sleeping form. She had heard a few girls gossiping about Hibari likes to take naps up on the roof. She had just planned to leave a note to Hibari but once she stepped on the roof, his eyes shot open.

"Hiie!" Tsuna jumped as she watched him slowly sit up. Luckily she didn't fall off the side of the roof but she kind of wished she did right now. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and glared at her.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing my nap," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I just wanted to ask you something," she said.

"If it is about your brother's club, I refuse," he said bluntly. No matter how many times they asked, his answer would not change.

"I know. That's why I came to make you an offer," she replied with a smile.

Hibari had to force away a light blush. Unlike the baseball herbivore's, her's was. . . angelic.

"An offer?" What kind of offer could make him want to join that stupid club.

"Yep! You see, Reborn-san owes me. We made a deal and if I got at least a 59 on my math test, he would have to do anything I say. Since I got a 69, he owes me. I could get him to do whatever you want for you. So will you please join the host club," she asked. Hibari had to admit, this herbivore was good at making deals.

"Deal," he said. He got up and jumped off the upper roof and out of the door.

"Ah! Wait," Tsuna tried to stop him but it was no use. He was already gone. "I still haven't properly thanked him," she whispered.

***1827*~*1827***

"Kyoya! You finally decided to join! What made you change your mind," Dino asked.

Hibari looked over to Tsuna. "That herbivore," he said.

"Tsuna?" Everyone except Hibari stared in disbelief at Tsuna. "When and how did convince him," Dino asked.

"Yesterday. And I made him an offer," Tsuna replied.

"What offer," Dino, Yamamoto, and Mukuro asked. _Tsuna didn't risk her innocence did she?_

"Well you remember that bet Reborn-san and I made? Since I won, I gave it to Hibari," she said.

The boys all let out a sigh of relief. Tsuna was still safe.

"What did you ask of Reborn-san?" Chrome asked the exact question everyone now wanted to know the answer.

Hibari smirked and turned to walk away. "You'll find out soon," he said over his shoulder.

In his office, Reborn was sighing as he sat on his couch.

"Dame-Tsuna, giving away her prize. Now I have to fight Hibari whenever _he_ wants. I do have a life. I can't be playing with these little children all the time," Reborn said.

"What life," Colonello mocked before running away to avoid being shot. Instead, he just got a massive dictionary thrown at his head.

"You won't have one soon if you don't shut it."

**How was it? ! Sorry if Hibari was a bit OOC. And Hooray! Colonello showed up! You'll find out his role in the fanfic soon. No, I am not paring him with Reborn. I'm saving Reborn for someone else (female). **

** I was thinking of making the next chapter as if Tsuna was taking the test. So will get to see all of her answers. But I'm not sure. I didn't want to just put up a random attribute quiz and say, "This is chapter 7!" I want to make it more entertaining. So what do you think. **

**Oh! I got an idea! A new poll! For who you want to see taking the test and their answers!**

**Poll: **

**Tsuna**

**Hibari**

**Dino**

**Yamamoto**

**Lambo**

**Gokudera**

**Mukuro **

**Chrome**

**Please tell me your choice in a review! Well, see you soon~! ^_^**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	7. It's Test Time!

**Hey there! I'm trying this new thing called "updating faster!" XD Sorry it's just that school is getting in the way and I share a laptop charger so its hard to use my laptop. And soon I'm starting a job! Woo! I'm so excited. But it will making my schedule shorter so less time for updates but I'll work as fast as I can! **

**Chapter 6 Review Responses:**

** moonlight phonex101:** Thank you very much! And of course you can! ^_^ **HibarixZhen:** Okay. Thank you for reviewing! TheParadoxicalOtaku**:** Okay~! And maybe~! That is a surprise! Shh! Lol I'm actually not sure. And Thank you! **yukari-desu:** Okay! Lol! I think they would all be funny. **CloudyDays12:** Thanks! Yay! Starting a mafia family! I wonder what we should name it~! I'll try adding in your OC as soon as possible! **Anello di Tempesta:** Yep! We'll just have too see who will win. **EK12:** It's okay! You don't have to worry about it! I understand. And you weren't late at all! ^_^ And thank you! **Kichou:** Lol! Thank you very much! **Stargazer:** XD Yep~! Thanks for reviewing! **Bluelup28:** Poor Reborn indeed. I'll explain their relationship soon. VERY soon! **Blueberryxn:** Thank you! **EminaRukiax:** Lol whatever is fine! And okay~ Thank yous! **yukiruhina23:** Okay! Thank you! XD I don't think its something anyone wants to feel. Poor citizens. And OOC means Out Of Character. So the character at differently than in the show. And its okay! It took me a while to understand it too. **Anonymous:** Thank you! Lol. And Rain? You are now my Rain guardian! Woot! **AnimeCat92: **Okay! Thank you! **YuujouKami: **Thank you very much!

**Now for the poll results!**

**Tsuna- 5**

**Hibari- 5**

**Mukuro- 5**

**Gokudera- 4**

**Chrome- 1**

**Lambo- 1**

**Dino- 1**

** No love for Dino and Yamamoto? Lol. I wasn't expecting for people to vote for more than one person but its ok. I added them all. And Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro one. I'm going to start off with Tsuna's POV. I'm making Hibari and Mukuro older than her so they will be separate. But they will all be included in this chapter!**

**Tsuna: Reviewers are so nice.**

**Me: Yes they are! I love them all!**

**Tsuna: That's nice. ^_^ I see you are starting a family?**

**Me: Yep! I already have a Storm and Rain guardian. CloudyDays12 and Anonymous. Hooray!**

**Tsuna: -claps- Congrats you two!**

**Me: So help me start a family people! I need more guardians! So tell me your attributes!**

**Tsuna: She owns nothing! No matter how much she wished she did!**

**Me: That's mean! Also! Question are underlined and _answers_ are in _italics_!**

**-flashback: 1 year ago- **

Ah! I'm so nervous! I can't believe today is the entrance exams! I wonder what attribute I'll get. I'm not very destructive so I don't think I'll get storm. I don't know about the others though. Cloud seems like a very lonely one and I don't like being alone. Maybe rain? Or Lightning? Maybe even mist.

One thing is for sure though. There is no way I'll be getting the sky attribute like Dino-nii. There is no way! I'm not great like that.

Oh well. The school finally came into view. I could faint right now! I mean I've already been here before but not to the high school side. I'm only used to the middle school and elementary school sides! How do they just expect me to make such a transition? Well, it was kind of the same when I started middle school. But it was still different! High school is more important!

I'm _doomed!_

Well, Dino-nii reassured me that it wasn't scary. Reborn-san did too. Wait no. Correction. He tried to force me to believe that it wasn't scary. Who points gun at someone's head to try and convince them something isn't scary? ! That will just scare me even more!

I still wonder how I've survived with him as the school principal all these years. It really is a miracle. He purposely puts me in difficult situations all the time.

I sighed. Now is not the time to think about that. But I don't get why we have to take the test in high school and not elementary school or middle school. The only exception I know of is Lambo.

Why did Lambo take the test so early? He's only in elementary school.

Oh yeah. He pissed off Reborn-san so he said he would rather have Lambo take the test then in case he "accidentally" killed him before he even reached high school. Middle school is Lambo was lucky.

I still remember the first time I met Reborn-san. I was three years old. Well, I've known him since I was born but I don't really remember much passed the age of 3. When I first saw him, I hid behind my mom's leg and asked if he was a demon. I mean who could blame me? He looks evil enough. Oh wait. He _is _evil enough. He was and still is scary like one. That's for sure.

Here I am, at the high school. I need to find the room I'm assigned to. I walked up to the bulletin board and looked around. I'm taking the test with the same people I'm going to have classes with. That's good. Now to look for my name. Sawada. . . Sawada. . . Sawa- There I am! Class 1-D. And Hana, Kyoko, and Haru are there too! I'm so lucky!

I've been friends with them since kindergarten. They've always been so nice to me. And they've helped me a lot. I haven't been to school for the past 2 years. I've been in the hospital because of a heart problem. I was supposed to leave the hospital last year but Papa and Dino-nii were too paranoid so I had to stay there another year just in case. Hana, Kyoko, and Haru always brought me any homework and notes I needed so that I could stay in the same grade as them. They visited me everyday and helped me with the work. But even with their help, I just barely passed the years.

Oh well. It's good to be back!

***1827*~*1827***

**-testing room-**

I'm so nervous! And scared! Reborn-san is here and so is the infamous Hibari Kyoya! He is so scary! They both are! Hibari-san is a bit handsome though. Hiie! What am I thinking? How can I take the test under so much pressure?

I looked around the room. Kyoko and Hana were waving at me and Hana gave me a thumbs up. Everyone else in the class seemed, pretty nice. Maybe it will be a good year.

"You may now begin testing," Reborn-san said.

Hiiiee! When did he pass out the test! I never noticed! Wait a minute. . . Only eleven questions? What kind of test is this? Well, it's better for me. Let's see.

Question number one: If your friends and family were in danger, what would you do?

If they were in danger?. . . _I'd protect them. I couldn't stand it if they got hurt. Plus I would be __worried. What if they got hurt?_

That was easy. If all of the questions are like this then I won't have a problem.

Question number two: What do you like to do during your free time?

What kind of test question is that? I sighed. This test is really weird. But I do wish all tests were like this. Especially math tests! Oh the joy!

Well to answer the question, _since I can't do most things on account of my health, I like to read. But I like it most when I can spend time with Dino-nii and my friends._

This test is so strange. It's more like a survey.

Question three: If there was one thing about yourself you that you could change, what would it be?

What would it be? Hmm. . . _I would change my health. I want to be healthy so that I can protect the people dearest to me instead of them protecting me all the time. _

Question 4: A battle has been fought. You thought you won but your enemy is still alive. What do you do?

What battle? I hate fighting so why would I ever fight a battle? And _win_! Well this is a test after all. No matter how strange it is.

_I'd let him live. There is no reason to kill them. Besides, if we beat him then he's learned his lesson right? And if he hasn't tell him. But killing him won't change whatever he has done. So it's better to just forgive and forget._

I wonder who made this test. Probable Reborn-san. . .

I looked around again. Kyoko-chan and Haru seemed to be having a hard time. But how? Hana is done? ! Wow she is fast! I kept looking around. There was someone who seemed really happy. He seems to be having fun. But he's scribbling a lot. There is a girl with purple. . . pineapple hair? She seems pretty nervous. I wonder why.

Reborn-san left the room a while ago and Hibari-san is sleeping? He looks so. . . peaceful. It almost makes you forget the fact that he is the merciless prefect that everyone is terrified of.

I sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot today. Back to the test.

Question five: How important are you friends?

My friends? This really is like a survey. Probably something he found online. **(A/N: Get it? Because I found most of these questions online? Haha yeah I know. Bad joke)**

_My friends mean the world to me. I couldn't have asked for anything better and I'm lucky to have them as friends. I'd do anything for them._

Question six: How do you act towards people?

_ I'm fairly nice towards people. Even people that I don't like or bullies. Its better to be nice than to act the same as them. Treat others the way you want to be treated right? So everyone deserves some kindness. _

Question seven: What do you do in an argument?

_I try to avoid arguments but if I did get in one, I guess it would depend on the argument. If it was something random like, "What color pen to use" I would just stay passive. There is no need for a large debate about that. But if it something more serious like a fight, then it would be best to defend yourself. As long as it doesn't end up physical._

"Ten minutes left," Hibari said. He's awake? More importantly, only ten minutes left? I need to hurry! I took a quick look around the room again. People were freaking out more than me.

Question eight: Do you like fighting?

_Absolutely not! Fighting is terrible. If there ever was a reason to fight, it should be to protect._

Why are most of these questions about fighting? Isn't there any better topics? Like manga or favorite food? Speaking of food, I forgot to eat breakfast. I'm so hungry! Now I can't concentrate on the test! Ahh!

Question number nine: Do you like being alone?

Well, I've been alone a lot. I've become quite used to it. But. . . _No. I hate being alone. Loneliness isn't something anyone should have. _

Question ten: Are you confident person?

_Not really. Well, I've never really been good at anything so I guess I have a pretty low self-esteem. But when I'm with my friends, I guess I am a bit more confident in myself. They always make me feel welcome. _

Finally! The last question! I can't wait to finish this and go home. I'm going to eat something and take a nice long nap. Or maybe hang out with Kyoko-chan and the rest? That would be fun.

Question eleven: What do you think about Reborn's sideburns?

. . .

What kind of question is this? ! What does this have to do with our attribute? ! Now I know for a fact that Reborn-san made this!

I better answer nicely if I don't want to suffer.

_They are very curly._

***1827*~*1827***

**-one week later-**

"Congrats Dame-Tsuna. You the rarest one. A Sky attribute," Reborn said as he held the paper up to her face. They were sitting in the living room of Tsuna house. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the paper. Was this a joke?

"Y-You're k-kidding. . . R-Right Reborn-san? Haha. . . This is another joke isn't it? Like the ones you used to tell me when I was little?" Tsuna tried to deny it. There was no way that _she_ could have a sky flame. It just wasn't normal! _'It must be the end of the world!' _she thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, would I lie to one of my favorite little niece," Reborn asked with a smirk.

"Reborn-san, I am your _only_ niece," she replied.

"So why don't you call me your uncle? Would it kill you to say "Reborn-oji-san?" Reborn had a playful yet annoyed smirk on his face as he pinched her cheeks.

"Maybe! If people knew you were my uncle then they would be to scared to even talk to me! I barely have any friends as it is and that will only make it worse," she said. Reborn let go of her cheeks and she rubbed them. His smirk grew at the fact that people feared him so much. How that made him happy, no one knew. "Besides," she mumbled, "No one need needs to know how _old_ you _really_ are."

Reborn's eyebrows twitched. He heard what she just said. "Old huh," he said in a barely audible whisper. He took is chameleon, Leon, in his hand and it turned into a green gun. He took the safety off of it, loud enough to take Tsuna out of her thoughts. She paled at the noise. She slowly looked at him. "D-D-Did I say old? Y-You m-m-must h-have heard w-w-wrong. I s-sa-id b-bold! T-That's right! B-Bold! Because you are so amazing Reborn-oji-san," she exclaimed. She tried so hard no to stutter but with a gun pointed at her face, its a miracle she hadn't fainted yet.

"Oh? So now I have hearing problems is that it?" Reborn had a devious smirk plastered on his face that almost promised pain.

"N-No! O-O-Of course not! Y-You are a-a-amazing Reborn-o-oji-san! No problems at all!" Tsuna made a run for her room and slammed to door shut. Dino walked in to the living room a few seconds later with a confused expression on his face.

"What did you say to her," Dino asked.

"All I did was tell her what attribute she got," Reborn said. "But then she called me old," he said with a dark aura around him.

"Hehe, so that's why she seemed so scared. . . So what did she get," Dino asked, trying to change the subject and protect his life.

"Sky," Reborn replied calmly.

. . . Silence.

Dino was shocked and Reborn just sat there. After a few minutes, Dino finally got over his shock. He ran up the stairs and slammed Tsuna's door open, jumped and glomping her.

"Tsuna~!" Dino cuddled Tsuna in a death grip.

"Hiiiee! Dino-nii what's wrong? !"  
>"I'm so proud of you~! You got a sky flame! We need to celebrate! We need to broadcast this! I'm gonna call Mom and Dad and Grandpa! And everyone else. I should just scream it out the window." Wait that's a great idea!" Dino got up and opened up the window, sticking his head out. "My sister Tsu-" His screams were stopped by Tsuna's hand that quickly covered his mouth before he could continue.<p>

"Dino-nii that's embarrassing!" Tsuna let go of his mouth and he turned around to face her, once again hugging her to death.

"Sorry I'm just so excited! I can still remember the day I got back my test results. And the day I took the test. There were only one mist and cloud users in my class." Dino cringed at the thought of them.

"Mukuro and Kyoya. . . "

**-flashback within a flashback!: 1 year before Tsuna's test- **

Dino sat in his room with the test. He had already known everyone in the room so he could kind of guess what all of their attributes were. He shivered at the thought of Hibari and Mukuro's test answers.

**Hibari's POV**

Damn herbivores everywhere. Once this is done, I'll do all of my work the same way I did before. Alone. In the comfort of the reception room. That room has been mine since middle school and will remain mine until I finish school here. If I don't discipline these herbivores, no one will.

Hn. No more thinking. It's time to take the test.

Question number one: If your friends and family were in danger, what would you do?

_If they are in danger than they are obviously weak. Their well being doesn't concern me. I fight for myself._

Question number two: What do you like to do during your free time?

_Read. Take a nap. Discipline herbivores. _

Question three: If there was one thing about yourself you that you could change, what would it be?

_ Nothing. _

Question 4: A battle has been fought. You thought you won but your enemy is still alive. What do you do?

_Bite him to death until the herbivore stops breathing._

Question five: How important are you friends?

_ Friends are for herbivores._

Question six: How do you act towards people?

_ I hate crowding._

Question seven: What do you do in an argument?

_ I bite them to death for opposing me._

Question eight: Do you like fighting?

_Yes._

Question number nine: Do you like being alone?

_ Yes._

Question ten: Are you confident person?

_ Yes. _

Question eleven: What do you think about Reborn's sideburns?

_I don't care._

Hn. That test was pathetic. I'll bite to death whoever made it. I got up, handed to teacher the test, and left. There was still twenty minutes left for the test. Who takes half an hour for such a thing.

Oh well, I'm glad to be out of the same room as that pineapple herbivore. Next time I see him, I will definitely bite him to death.

**Mukuro's POV**

Kufufu. So the little birdie is done I see. I bet he put answers like biting "herbivores" to death for almost every question.He is too predictable.

I haven't even started my test. Although I really should. My dear Chrome is waiting outside for me. Kufufu, let's being then shall we?

Question number one: If your friends and family were in danger, what would you do?

Chrome was in danger? _I'd kill the people who dared to harm her. I'd make sure it was a slow and painful death._

Question number two: What do you like to do during your free time?

_Read. Practice my illusions on other people. Annoy a certain prefect. _

Question three: If there was one thing about yourself you that you could change, what would it be?

_Nothing. Why would I need to change anything about myself? I'm perfect._

Kufufu these questions are so interesting and easy.

Question 4: A battle has been fought. You thought you won but your enemy is still alive. What do you do?

_ Torture him to death._

Question five: How important are you friends?

_If anyone hurt them I would not hesitate to torture them. Well, for some of them. _

Question six: How do you act towards people?

_ Mysterious._

Question seven: What do you do in an argument?

_Scare them into agreeing with me._

Question eight: Do you like fighting?

_ Very much. But I only fight people I consider strong. I don't need to waste my breathe on others. _

Question number nine: Do you like being alone?

_Yes._

Question ten: Are you confident person?

_ Very._

Question eleven: What do you think about Reborn's sideburns?

Kufufu, What a stupid question the principal put there. How about we annoy him a little. Shall we?

_They are hilarious. Utterly ridiculous._

Kufufu. I gave the test to the teacher and disappeared into a mist. Time to go see my little Chrome and go home. Tomorrow if a new day to annoy the officer.

**-end flashback within a flashback-**

Tsuna and Dino were once again sitting in the living room across from Reborn. They were very nervous watching Reborn mutter to himself something about "prefects" and "pineapples" and "how dare they insult my beautiful sideburns."

That day they made to rules.

One: Never call Reborn old.

Two: Never make fun of Reborn's sideburns.

**-end flashback-**

Tsuna sighed as she sat on her living room couch. Dino was currently running around the house and dodging Reborn's bullets. He forgot rule number one again. . .

***1827*~*1827***

**Done! How was it? I hope you liked it! Sorry if Hibari's and Mukuro's was so short. But they are pretty straightforward people. I don't think they would think about these as much as Tsuna. As to why the test was so short? I couldn't think of or find many good quizzes. Most of the quizzes online are too obvious. **

** OMG! Scary stuff! Remember how I said that I always get a Sky flame? I was looking for quizzes and I was using my phone for part of it since there was some where it only showed you one question at a time, and I just clicked random ones and I got Sky! And it then I did it again, clicking random ones again and I got sky! Then I went to another quiz, did the same thing, and got Sky! Mind you this routine continued for a while. It was freaky! And another freaky thing, my middle name is Sky... I'm not even joking about this! **

** Sometimes I think of myself as a female Tsuna. I have a sky flame. I have brown hair, brown eyes, I'm clumsy. Not good at sports. My birthday is in October. And even before watching Reborn, my favorite number was 27... If that freaky or what? The only difference if that I don't have gravity-defying hair, I get good grades, and I'm not an anime character(sadly). And I can't really speak Japanese. I'm learning though! :D**

** Sorry for wasting you time! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!**

** And don't forget to tell me your attribute! I need a Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Lightning guardian! **

** And please tell me your ideas for the next chapter! I would love to hear them and get some help! I'm stuck! **

** Well, thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	8. An EXTREME sun host

**AH! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been very busy! Please forgive me!**

**Chapter 7 Review Responses:**

**Blueberryxn:**Thank you! **Kichou:** It's okay and thank you! **TheParadoxicalOtaku:** Haha thanks! And I get those weird looks all the time. I'm sorry for letting you down and not updating quickly enough! _ **the-person-over-the-rainbow:** Thanks! I tried my best not to make their answers too OOC. ^_^ **KitsuneNaru:** Thank you! And I'm glad you liked it. **Yaoi Will Prevail:** 1. I LOVE your username! 2. I'm glad you liked the last question! XD I just got bored and decided to add that in there. **Anello di Tempesta:** Yep. If you want, I'll add a side story later on with Gokudera's answers? And thanks! I tried very hard not to make it too OOC. I'm glad it worked! **CloudyDays12:** Yay! XD Thank you very much! Hahahaha! That must have been awkward! And I've tried but I can't think of a name... **kuroitsubasa24:** XD I'm glad I made you laugh so much! Hahaha that's happened to me before! I think many people have come to the conclusion that I'm cray already. XD Hahaha And of course you can join my family! But I need to know what attribute you are. **yukiruhina23:** Lol! And your welcome! Only Reborn could do such a thing. Hahaha! So true! That should be Mukuro's catchphrase! "I'll torture you to death" XD **Bluelup28:** Yep! He probably has more but those are the ones Tsuna and Dino will pay the most attention too. And who knows? As for his age, you'll find our soon~! **EK12:** I'm sorry! Oh! So you will be my cloud guardian? Hooray! :D **yukari-desu:** Thanks! Lol! Hibari and Mukuro's test answers were the funnest to write. Since you're the second person to ask, I'll add a side story later on with Gokudera's. XD It probably would! And there isn't. I either came up with the questions myself or looked at some online quizzes and changed them a bit. But there are some really good quizzes! Although some are very obvious. **djhAmystery:** Thanks! It's okay! Lol! Thanks! That did help. Lol! Izaya-like! That's funny! XD **Black134:** Lol! Thank you! **HibarixZhen:** Thanks! **Sayaka Sakura:** It's okay! Lol! Well, I think I already have a cloud guardian. I'm sorry! **Imitation Angel:** Sorry about that. And the real plot will be starting soon. And Tsunayoshi being a boys name really doesn't have much to do with culture. There are plenty of girls that have boy names. I know a few. But thank you anyway. **Ecris-vains en formation:** Thanks! And I might make another side story with the answers others put.

**Well, time to start this thing! P.S. This is where the real plot begins~! **

**Tsuna: Finally! I'm glad you are getting your family together but it doesn't even have a name. And you're missing a lightning and sun guardian!**

**Me: I know... But the kind reviews will help with that right? ...Please?**

**Tsuna:Uh... Well, Kasumi-san doesn't own anything even though she wishes she did!**

**Me: yeah... thanks Tsuna...**

regular

_flashback in a dream_

'thoughts within dream'

_regular flashback_

_'thoughts'_

**first generation talking outside of dream / _first generation talking outside of dream in flashback_**

***1827*~*1827***

**Chapter 8: An EXTREME sun host!**

It was another regular day at the host club. . .

Well, not exactly. Hibari skipped and Tsuna was out of it.

In fact, Tsuna was freaking out. She was too nervous to function. She couldn't even pay attention to her guests. What Giotto had told her something that made her worry.

"Sawada-sama?" All of her guests crowded around her. There was a reason for this. Hibari wasn't there to stop them and Dino was too preoccupied with his own guests.

Some tried, waving their hands in her face, shaking her, _confessing _to her. And still, no response. The only way they knew she was alive was that she was still breathing.

The other hosts noticed this and all wondered the same thing. _'What's wrong with Tsuna?'_

Now, I assume you all want to know what is wrong with her.

**-flashback to Tsuna's dream- **

_ "I want you to help me with something. My friends and I want to get in touch with our descedents. It seems like I am the only one able to for now. So I need you to help me. All you need is to them to. . . Well, I'm not sure. That's up to my friends to decide."_

_ Tsuna was visibly shaking. Should she trust this man? She just must met him and he told her he was her great-great-great-great grandfather. For Tsuna, those were too many greats to believe. But it didn't feel like he was lying. _

_ "Don't be afraid child. I won't hurt you," Giotto tried to reassure her. She relaxed a bit but was still alert. "My friend's descendents just so happen to be your friends," he started. "But for some reason, we can only talk to you right now."_

_ Tsuna gave him a confused look. "B-But what can I do? And why not ask Dino-nii?" It would make more sense to ask Dino. He was probably much more capable than her. _

_ "That is because you seem closer to them. Dino can help you if you so choose, but also, I can't seem to get to Dino. I guess my bloodline is stronger in you," Giotto replied. "To be honest, I don't know exactly what they need you to do, but apparently, they do."_

_ "I see," Tsuna said. _'I guess that makes sense. I don't feel that he is lying to me. His presense feels. . . familiar.' _she thought. "U-Um. . . W-What can I c-call you? Saying so many great's is a bit long. . . B-But! I'm not saying you're old! Y-You actually l-look very young!" Tsuna flailed her arms. She didn't mean to offend him!_

_ Giotto chuckled a bit at her actions. "You can call me Giotto. Calling me grandfather makes me feel old. Especially with all of those greats," he said. _

_ "O-Okay. Giotto-san then. How can I help?" Tsuna seemed to be eager to help him, which made Giotto quite happy as he smiled at her. _

_ "My friends will visit you one by one. Each with their own task. I'm not sure when they will appear though. Or even who will appear first," Giotto said. Tsuna nodded her understanding. _

_ "Well, that's all I have to tell you. Please get ready and I'll see you soon," he said while turning and walking away._

_ "W-Wait! I still have something to ask you!" Tsuna called to him as she reached her hand out to grab him. He stopped walking and turned around to face her again. _

_ "If something wrong?" He could tell from the very beginning that something was bothering her but chose not to ask. He didn't want to be nosy. But now was different. He noticed her nervousness and reassured her with a gentle voice. _

_ Tsuna relaxed a bit but was still unsure. This was so embarrassing and she knew Giotto had realized this. He walked up to her and sat down a few feet away, motioning for her to do the same. "I'll always be here for you Tsuna. I want you to remember that, you can tell me anything," Giotto told her. Tsuna felt all of her worries wash away while talking to him and looking at his smile. It was just so easy. So Tsuna did just what he said. She sat down directly in front of him and began to tell him what happened with Hibari. _

_ "So let's see. . . You saw this Hibari person injured and you went to help him but he just walked away from you. In the hospital, he didn't even come visit you. You assumed he was mad at you and tried to avoid him. When you did see him, he hurt one of your friends and you accidentally told him you hated him. Is that right?" Giotto summarized everything Tsuna had just told him. She could only nod slowly and silently. In the end, he got her to tell him_ everything_ that happened. Even their d-d-d-date!_

_ '_Damn that reassuring smile' _she thought. _

_ "And you don't really hate him do you?" Tsuna shook her head no. _

_ "You actually love him right?" Giotto didn't get a nod or a shake of the head. Only a furious blush that didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. Once again, Giotto chuckled a bit. _

_ "P-Please d-don't laugh at m-me." Tsuna managed to stutter out. Giotto still chuckled a bit smiled warmly at her again. That damn warm smile. And from her reaction, he assumed he was right about Hibari. _

_ Tsuna fidgeted a bit a looked at her hand that lay on her lap. He didn't have to be so straightforward about it. _

_ "Well then," Giotto said. "Tell him how you truly feel."_

_ Tsuna looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. _'He isn't serious right?' 

_ "I-I can't just do that! I- . . . It's too embarrassing," she said. Giotto rubbed his chin deep in thought for a bit. Judging by the girl's shy and quiet demeanor, he doubted she would just go straight up to the boy and tell him her feelings. And by the way she described him, the boy reminded him a lot of a certain someone he knows. . . And an idea occurred to him. _

_ "I've got it!" Giotto quickly stood up and raised his fists in determination. Tsuna jumped a bit at his sudden action but suppressed a scream and looked up at him. _

_ "W-What is it?" He quickly sat back down and looked at her. _

_ "One by one my friends will reveal themselves to you. Once they do, they will be able to talk to their descendent and still keep in contact with you. Once all of them are gathered, it won't matter what flames they have, we can all contact each other," Giotto explained. Tsuna tilted her head to the side a bit. She was confused. How was this going to help her and Hibari?_

_ "Once we are all together, we can work out a plan to get him to talk to you and see how he feels," he finished. _

_ "I see. . .," Tsuna said. She watched as the clouds floated by her. _

_ "But that's not all. One of my friends specifically can help us understand your friend's feelings. You'll know what I mean when you meet him." _

_ Tsuna nodded. Everything was fine. . ._

_ Until Giotto said those six words that Tsuna had forgotten about. _

_ "First, you must find a sun host," Giotto pointed out and Tsuna tensed before freaking out._

_ "HIIEEE! What am I gonna do? I still need a sun and a storm host!" Tsuna looked like she was about to rip out her hair. Giotto just felt the sweat trickle down his neck while watching his descendent. _

_ "Well I think Gokudera Hayato should be your storm host. He is your friend now and he thinks he owes you for saving his life. So make him a host so he can repay his debt. I'm sure that would make him happy," Giotto said to Tsuna. She managed to calm down a bit. "As for you sun host, I'll help you find one. Now that I can contact you, I will be able to see and hear everything you see and hear._

_ Tsuna immediately hugged him. "Thank you very much!"_

_ Giotto was startled a bit but laughed it off and hugged her back. "It's no problem. Now how about waking up now? Your friends must be worried," he said. _

_ Tsuna let go of him and nodded. She suddenly felt dizzy. But before she blacked out she heard Giotto say one last thing to her._

_ "One last warning, some of my friends may ask of something ridiculous like kissing their descendent or something so be careful. . ."_

**-end of dream**-

_ Once Tsuna woke up and was bombarded with questions, she blushed at what Giotto last told her. _

'You owe me big time for this!'_ she thought to herself._

_ **"Well I'm already helping you with two of your problems," **Giotto responded to her. _

_ So she could hear him out side of her dreams. And it surprisingly didn't surprise her or bother her in anyway. _

'And I'm helping six of your friends with theirs,' _Tsuna retorted. _

_ "**Touche," **Giotto replied. _

'So when will your first friend appear?' _Tsuna asked._

_** "Once you find your sun host," **he replied. _

_ Tsuna looked at everyone in the room once again. They all seemed to be talking contently amongst themselves and relieved that she was awake. But something was bothering her. Like she had forgotten something. And after a few minutes of thinking, something in her mind clicked. She jumped out of bed and tried running to the door before being held back by Dino and Yamamoto. Mukuro stood behind them looking on with amusement. Reborn had left a while ago. _

_ "Let go! I need to find Gokudera-kun! He's hurt!" Tsuna tried her best to get out of their grasp while they all wondered the same thing. _'Who is Gokudera?'

_Just when she got free, they heard a loud scream. _

_"HIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEE!"_

_ "Hiie! G-Gokudera-kun!"_

_ Immediately, the door slid open with a loud _'BANG' _and everyone turned their attention to the silver-haired teen that was sweating and panting, trying to catch his breath from running all the way there from who knows where._

_ "Hime! Are you okay? !" he asked. He looked at the two people holding his beloved Hime and __his anger rose even more as they all stared at him with shocked and confused expressions._

_ "What do you think you're doing? Let go of Hime!" He took out two sticks of dynamite from out of who knows where and lit them who knows how. _**(A/N: Seriously I have no idea how he does that!)**

_Everyone simply looked between Tsuna and Gokudera. _

_ "Hiiiee! G-Gokudera-kun it's okay! These are my friends and my brother!"_

_ "If you say so Hime," Gokudera said as he quickly diffused the bombs and put them away._

_ Dino, finally getting over his initial shock, recognized Gokudera._

_ "Hey! You're the one that almost got almost got my little sister hit by a car!"_

_ The mood in the room suddenly darkened as everyone one, except Tsuna, glared at the silver-haired teen. Yes, even Lambo realized what Dino was talking about. _

_ Gokudera wasn't an idiot and backed away a bit after sensing their killing intent directed at him. _

_ "C-Calm down everyone! It wasn't his fault! I chose to do that," Tsuna said as she stood protectively in front of Gokudera._

_ "Hime," Gokudera said. "You saved me again! You truly are a wonderful person!"_

_ Everyone in the room's killing intent left them as soon as they saw Tsuna trying to protect him. _

_ "But Tsuna~!" Dino began to whine. "You could have gotten killed!"_

_ "But I'm fine see? Nothing to worry about," Tsuna said with a smile. _

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts."_

_ "Fine," Dino replied. His head hung in defeat. There was no way he could win again Tsuna. Not with that smile of her's. _

_ Everyone felt sweat run down their neck. This really was a one sided argument. _

_ After a while of silence, Yamamoto simply laughed it off saying it was okay now. Mukuro chuckled a bit but gave Gokudera a warning glance saying, "put her in danger again and you're __getting a trident through your chest."_

_ Chrome was still a bit weary of Gokudera and Lambo just went back to being loud and obnoxious. _

_ "Uh. . . G-Gokudera-kun. I h-have a favor to a-ask you," Tsuna said. She was fidgeting with nervousness. It's not like you can say, "Hey! I want you to be a host!"_

_ That was not like Tsuna at all! Maybe Dino. But not Tsuna. _

_ "Anything for you Hime!" Once again, not only Tsuna, but everyone in the room could have sworn they saw dog ears and a tail appear on Gokudera. _

_ "W-Would you be our storm host? It would be really helpful," Tsunayoshi asked. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Lambo who, as usual, wasn't paying attention. Instead, he found the inside of his nose more interesting. _**(A/N: Nose picker! XD jk. Sorry for interrupting I just really wanted to write that.) **

_ "T-Tsuna. . Y-You can't be serious. . . right?" Dino tried so hard not to believe what came out of his precious little sister's mouth. _

_ "Of course I'm serious. We need a storm host and he does have a storm attribute. So why not?" Tsuna pouted at her brother. He doubted her. Well, that wasn't really heard to believe. She is Dame-Tsuna after all. _

_ And after seeing that cute pout, Dino tried so hard to stay strong. "B-B-But he's a delinquent! Look at him!"_

_ "Many girls in the school like the punk bad boy type," Chrome cut in. _

_ "But that's why we have Kyoya!" Dino protested._

_ "Kufufu. That birdie is more of the unapproachable bad boy. I'm the regular bad boy," Mukuro added in. _

_ "Actually you're the perverted bad boy Mukuro-sama," Chrome corrected. _

_ "Kufufu. That's not very nice my dear Chrome."_

_ "Haha! Can I be a bad boy too?"_

_ "Gyuhahaha! Lambo-san wants to be a bad boy too!"_

_ "Absolutely not Lambo! And Yamamoto, you can't be a bad boy. You're the jock!" Dino looked like he was about to rip out his hair. _

_ "I see. Hahaha! Okay then! I'm the sporty bad boy!"_

_ "Lambo-san is the candy bad boy!"_

_ "Mukuro-sama, what do you think?"_

_ "I think one bad boy is good enough. Kufufu. I say we ditch the birdie."_

_ "But that would lower the Host Club's status."_

_ "Kufufu. That isn't a problem my dear Chrome."_

_**"Interesting friends you go there,"**__ Giotto added._

'I know,'_ Tsuna responded._

_ ". . . Uh. . .Everyone?" Tsuna just stood at the doorway with Gokudera next to her. Were they really talking about who was a bad boy or not? "Hello?" Tsuna tried to get their attention again. _

_ Gokudera, noticing his Hime's problem, decided it was a good time to show her how great he was. _

_ "HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"_

_ And like according to Gokudera's plan, everyone snapped out of their debate and looked at him. Tsuna winced when she thought she heard someone's neck crack. _

_ "Good. Now Listen to Hime," Gokudera finished._

_ "U-Um. T-Thank you Gokudera-kun. Now please pay attention everyone. With Gokudera, we could probably get more guest. Plus, he is new here, so we not welcome him with a nice celebration with the Host Club?" _

_ And so it was decided that Gokudera would be their storm host after many more arguments and debates. _

-**end flashback a few days later- **

So here Tsuna was. Attending to her guests, who were still trying to catch her attention.

"Hime!" Gokudera ran through the crowd of boys that were huddled around Tsuna and stood protectively in front of her. "What do you think you are doing to Hime?"

Tsuna, who finally snapped out of her daze, looked up at Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-kun! It's okay! These are my guests!" Tsuna help onto is arm to get him to calm down. In return, Gokudera put down his arms, muttering an "If you say so Hime" and blushed at the contact.

Tsuna turned to her guests and bowed. "I'm sorry for getting distracted," she apologized. The boys all blushed at her action and turned into a stuttering mess. Finally, after realizing they were keeping their cute Sawada-chan waiting, they all bowed back to her.

"It's okay Sawada-chan!"

After some convincing, Gokudera went back to his guests that were fuming with jealousy. Why? Because Gokudera ignored them and rushed over to Tsuna.

Both went back to tending to their guests. Well, Gokudera mostly ignored them or threatened them. Not that they cared. They only squealed over him more, giving him and even worse mood then before.

Tsuna on the other hand, paid more attention to her guests. Well, sort of. She was still focusing on finding a sun host.

**"Why don't you look amongst your guests?" **Giotto suggested.

True, it wasn't a bad idea. But their weren't any sun attributes there. Well, there was one but he didn't look very handsome and to be honest, he kind of scared Tsuna. He was very tall and muscular. Too muscular. And he had a face creepier than Mukuro's. And Tsuna didn't think that was possible. But to top it all off, he kept staring at her like she was some fresh piece of meat!

Wait a minute. Tall. Muscular. That reminded Tsuna of one person. And that person could be the ticket to her almost freedom!

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to go now. My time for today is up," Tsuna said. All of the boys whined but let she pass anyway. At least they had time to think of more questions for her next time.

"Dino-nii," Tsuna called out to Dino as she ran towards him. She stopped right in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"What is it Tsuna? Shouldn't you be with your guests?" The girls around Dino whined at the loss of attention. Tsuna rolled her eyes at this. She didn't have time to deal with jealous girls.

"I need to leave early. I just got an idea and I need to go find Kyoko-chan so she can help me," Tsuna said.

Dino gave her a confused look before letting her leave. He could question her later.

"Don't run! And remember your inhaler just in case," Dino yelled as she ran towards the door. Tsuna stopped in her tracks and power-walked over to her bag and grabbed it. She did not need to end up in the hospital for the third time that month.

"See you later," Tsuna said with a wave as she opened the door. "See ya," the rest of the hosts replied.

"I wonder what she's up to," Dino asked no one in particular.

"Who knows," Mukuro replied as he and Chrome appeared out of a mist behind him.

Dino jumped out of his seat and turned around, panting and holding his heart while pointing an accusing finger at Mukuro.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Kufufufu."

***1827*~*1827***

**-Class 2-A- **

Tsuna ran into her classroom in a hurry. "Kyoko-chan are you here?" She looked around to find an empty room. Wait, school has been over for an hour, of course Kyoko wouldn't be in their classroom!

_'Where to look?'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Does she have any clubs?" **Giotto tried to help.

_'Hmm. . . Oh yeah! She is part of the Gardening Club!" _

Tsuna immediately ran out of the room and through the halls.

**"I wouldn't run if I were you," **Giotto said. **"Remember your asthma and Hibari would be patrolling the school right about now. It wouldn't be wise if you were caught breaking any rules."**

_'Good point,'___Tsuna replied. She slowed down and decided to just walk quickly. It was only 3:30 pm and the Gardening Club didn't end until 4.

Exiting the building, Tsuna made her way to the green house that was directly to the left of the school. Arriving at the door, she thought it sounded very quiet. But compared to the Host Club's room that was always lively, anything else would automatically seem quiet to her.

As she opened the door, she wished she had visit this room more. It was a large room. When you opened the doors, you were greeted by different beautiful pots of flowers. They had all types of flowers. From roses, to lilies, to tulips. There were species of flowers Tsuna never even knew existed.

One of the boys passing by noticed Tsuna and walked over to her.

"May I help you Sawada-san?" The boy asked her. Tsuna wondered how the boy knew her name but than again, she was a part of the host club. There were few who didn't know her name.

"H-Hai," Tsuna responded. "I-Is Sasagawa Kyoko here?"

"Hm." The boy rubbed his chin in thought. "I think she is looking over the lilies today. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Y-Yes please um," Tsuna paused. She didn't know his name! The boy seemed to realize this and smiled at her.

"My name is Kuroki Takahiro. I'm a third-year," the boy, now named Takahiro said.

"Kuroki-sempai then. Thank you for helping me," Tsuna smiled at him. Takahiro smiled back and led her to the lilies. When they arrived, Tsuna couldn't help but gasp. There were so many different colors of her favorite flower in front of her.

From over cluster of white lilies, Kyoko's head popped up. "Ah! Takahiro-kun! Tsuna-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I needed to ask you something," Tsuna said. She didn't look directly at Kyoko and focused more on the lilies around her. Kyoko noticed this and giggled. She new lilies were Tsuna's favorite flower. That's why she chose to take care of them.

"What did you need to ask Tsuna-chan?" After a while, Kyoko thought it was a good time to start up a conversation. Don't get her wrong! It wasn't that Tsuna being there was annoying her. It's just that she needed to finish tending to the flowers.

"Ah! R-Right. Sorry," Tsuna started. Kyoko giggled again at Tsuna's actions. "I need your help. Well, your brother's help."

"Onii-chan?"

"Y-Yeah. You said he had a sun attribute right? W-Well, I wanted to ask him if he would join the host club. We need a sun host so I was hoping-"

"That's a great idea Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko ran up to Tsuna and hugged her. Takahiro **(A/N: Did you think I forgot him?)** just looked on with slight amusement.

"E-Eh," was Tsuna's intelligent reply.

"I think that's a great idea! Onii-chan only thinks about boxing. I think something else would help too," Kyoko said.

"B-Boxing?"

"Takahiro-kun. May I be excused from the club for today? There is only ten minutes left," Kyoko asked Takahiro, who was silently watching the two talk as if no one else was around. He was surprised she even remembered he was there to begin with. **(A/N: To be honest, I forgot he was there XD)**

"Sure why not," Takahiro replied. Kyoko smiled brightly at him before grabbing Tsuna's hand and bragging her out of the green house.

"Thank you Takahiro-kun," Kyoko said as she made her way to the door.

"Ah! Nice meeting you Kuroki-sempai," Tsuna called out while being literally dragged out of the place.

**1827*~*1827**

"It sounds. . . dangerous in there," Tsuna said nervously as she and Kyoko stood outside of the boxing club room. Kyoko giggled but didn't disagree.

"Let's go in," Kyoko said as she grabbed Tsuna's hand and opened the door. Everyone in the room immediately looked towards them.

"Oh! Kyoko!" An _extremely_ loud voice came from the side of the room.

"Onii-chan! I have something to ask you!"

"What is it to the EXTREME?"

Tsuna winced at the loud volume. Was it necessary to be that loud when they were standing right there? No. There absolutely was not.

"Would you join the host club? It would be very helpful for my friend Tsuna-chan here," Kyoko replied and pointed at Tsuna as if her brother didn't just scream at the top of his lungs. She was probably used to it.

"The host club? What's that to the extreme?" He was surprisingly quiet now.

Everyone's eyes widened comically at him. "You don't know what the host club is?" Everyone except Kyoko and Tsuna yelled at him.

"I don't know to the EXTREME," Ryohei replied, back to his screaming self.

"You know the host club Onii-san. I've told you about Tsuna-chan plenty of times," Kyoko responded.

"OH! You mean the EXTREME girl that almost EXTREMELY got his by a car to the EXTREME!" Everyone sweatdropped. That was how he knew her?

"Yep," Kyoko said.

Ryohei looked deep in thought. Everyone waited with baited breath for his answer.

"I'm will join if you beat me in a boxing match to the EXTREME," Ryohei finally decided.

"Hiee! B-But I can't fight," Tsuna panicked.

"Onii-san Tsuna-chan doesn't know how to fight! Plus, she has asthma and a broken arm! How is she supposed to fight you? The captain," Kyoko pointed out.

"Hmmm. You make an EXTREMELY good point Kyoko. Then I decline to the EXTREME," replied Ryohei.

"Eh? W-Would you please reconsider," Tsuna asked.

**"He most definitely needs to be your sun host,"** Giotto said.

_'That doesn't seem like it is going to be easy,'_ Tsuna thought.

She glanced over at Kyoko, silently begging for her friend to convince her brother into joining.

Kyoko seemed to get the message without words.

"Will you do it for me Onii-san?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"ARGH! FINE! I will EXTREMELY join the host club for you!" Ryohei gave up. Tsuna looked dumbfounded. That was all it took?

**"That was easy,"** Giotto said.

_'Yeah,' _Tsuna replied.

"Thanks Onii-san," Kyoko said.

'T-Thank you very much Sasagawa-sempai," Tsuna bowed.

"No need to be so formal! Call me Onii-san to the EXTREME!"

"O-Okay. Thank you Onii-san," Tsuna smiled at him.

**"And now, time for the real fun to begin,"** Giotto said.

**1827*~*1827**

**FINALLY! That was EXTREMELY long! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Even though it's vacation I have so much homework, and I have a job, plus I've had people over my house so I have even _less_ time to be on the computer. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible next time. **

** And hey! New poll!**

**Which First Generation Guardian do you want to appear first?**

**Alaude:**

**Daemon:**

**G:**

**Asari:**

**Knuckles:**

**Lampo: **

**Well, thank you for reading and please review~!**


	9. Test of Patience

**Hey! Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I'm late with the updates. I hate school so much. Too much homework. And on top of that, I have to go to work so I barely even have time to finish my homework. And then my laptop goes and gets a virus! I really do have bad luck. BUT! It's mid-year exam week! Why am I excited to take 2 hour long tests? I'm not… But I'm happy that I get to leave school extra early because of it! :D Meaning, more time for writing! To bad I have to use my mom's computer. D:**

**Chapter 8 review responses:**

**kirika o7:**Thanks! And I'm sorry I couldn't update soon! DX **CloudyDays12:** Thanks for the review! **TheParadoxicalOtaku:** Lol! Tsuna does need more confidence. **AbandonWolf3:** XD He is isn't he? I love Alaude~! **Kichou:** Yes. Ryohei is indeed extreme. I'm trying not to make the favors too easy. Tsuna needs a little challenge! And thank you! **Anello di Tempesta:** I will! Actually, I'm planning to make it right after this chapter. I'm going to need more time to think up some favors for Tsuna. **Bluelup28:** Thanks! They are not in the mafia but some do know how to fight. Except Tsuna and Dino. Dino because I don't know how to add Romario there (it would be creepy if a 30-40 year old man is just following around a boy in high school) and Tsuna because well, she won't really need to. Plus her health. And it's just an attribute. And it's okay. I'm happy to answer any questions you have. Sorry for not making these things clearer. **Nadifatheotaku:** Thank you! **Yunie1827:** Thank you very much! And sure! Just tell me which pairings you like? And hooray! I'm a yaoi fan too~! GO 1827! XD **yukari-desu:** Thanks! And of course you can join the family! If Tsuna can have two mist guardians then so can I! Plus, I have two cloud guardians~! **kuroitsubasa24:** Yep! And thanks! And sure! The more the merrier right? :D **Hopeformeyet:** Yep~! Thank you very much! ^_^ **moonlight phonex101:** Thanks! **mangopudding:** Thanks for voting! **SkyShaymin:** Lol! I'm glad you like my story! :D **RosyRedPen:** Please live on! XD **Blueberryxn:** Thanks! **Lya3:** Hooray~! And thank you! XD I literally screamed that 12 on New Years! **HibarixZhen:** We'll see when Alaude goes. It all depends on the votes! **DarkestEnd: **Thank you! And lol! Hibari will appear soon! Right now I'm focusing on the favors but worry not! Hibari will appear! **LuLu:** I'm sorry I couldn't update soon! Lol! Thank you very much! **Anonymous:** Hello~! XD Lol! Thanks! **Imitation Angel:** …. I'm sorry? I'm confused… What fourth wall? And I'll try proofreading more carefully next time. I'm sorry. Also, the plot is just about to begin. The past few chapters are like the Daily Life Arc of the actual series. Tsuna is gathering his (in this case her) guardians (or in this case, hosts). And if you want, I'll add a reason for Tsuna's name being a boy's name. Thank you for the tips and for reviewing. ^_^ **xxOtakuForever27xx:** Thanks for voting! **ruhiko:** I'll try! Thanks for voting and reviewing!

**You guys don't know how happy I am to get so many reviews! I love you guys~! You are all so nice! Hooray for reviews~! And I finally got 100+ reviews! I'M SO HAPPY TO THE EXTREME! Okay enough of my ranting.**

**First, let me present to you my family~! **

**Sky Guardian: Me!**

**Mist Guardians: the-person-over-the-rainbow and yukari-desu!**

**Storm Guardians: CloudyDays12 and kuroitsubasa24!**

**Rain Guardian: Anonymous!**

**Cloud Guardians: EK12 and Sayaka Sakura!**

…**. It upsets me that I have yet to find a Sun and Lightning guardian….**

**But it's okay! We even have a name!**

**We are now –cue drumroll- the Scurare Famiglia~! Hooray~! Thank you very much to CloudyDays12 and her friend lightning587 for giving us a name~! **

**But I also want to know what the rest of you think? Do you like the name? I want a name that everyone can agree on so please let me know. ^_^**

**AND FINALLY, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO~ THE VOTES ARE ALL IN! AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS!**

**G.: 10**

**Alaude: 8**

**Daemon: 4**

**Asari: 3**

**Lampo: 1**

**Knuckles: 0**

**Poor Knuckles…. Sorry to those of you who wanted Alaude to go last. I wasn't counting who was going last so I couldn't really add those votes. Only the votes for who was going first. Sorry. But there you go~! Alaude is second! To be honest, I wanted Alaude to go last too but oh well~! **

**NOW ENOUGH OF THIS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Warning: A bit of OOCness. Mostly on Tsuna's part. After all, no parents living with them so I needed to make her a little more mature. Not too much though.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, 1827 would be cannon even though I already consider it to be. ^_^**

"**Hi" = First Generation speaking out of dream**

"_Hi"_/ _'Hi' _**= Dream / thoughts**

"Hi" / 'Hi' **= Regular / thoughts in dream**

**Chapter 9: Test of Patience**

**-Tsuna's Dream- **

"_na…"_

_Tsuna lay there in her dream world. She was asleep on a large fluffy white cloud. She could here a noise but chose to ignore it._

"_Tsu…" There it was again. "una…"_

_Tsuna wondered what the noise was. She just wanted to sleep and the noise was distracting her. _

"_Tsuna…"_

_Giotto, who came to visit Tsuna in her dream again, tried his best to wake her up gently. He didn't want to force her awake. Then again, the person behind him was getting annoyed. _

"_Five…. more minutes…" Tsuna mumbled in her sleep. _

_Giotto sighed. He understood her ways. He himself loved to sleep and it was hard to wake him up once her was knocked out._

_A certain redhead behind him wasn't so patient thought Actually, he was in a bad mood and his patience was wearing thin. _

"_Come on Tsuna. Wake up," Giotto said as he shook her shoulder a bit. He could sense his friend's anger slowly rising._

'I can hear you Giotto-san. I'll wake up in a bit,' _Tsuna thought. She was just too tired. The host club is fun and all but now that they have the two new hosts, things got even crazier than usual. Lambo was annoying Gokudera and the bomber in return tried to blow him up. Yamamoto tried to calm them down which somehow seemed to irritate Gokudera even more. Then Ryohei would go and challenge Gokudera, anger him further, and finally resulting in them yelling at each other. _Very _loudly. Mukuro didn't help either. He would cast illusions on them, which further increased Gokudera's anger. The entire host room was now filled with yelling, screaming, crying (from Lambo) and explosions. In the end, Tsuna had to break them all up. _

_And to top off Tsuna's list of worries, Hibari still hadn't shown up to the host club and it's been almost three weeks. The only upside was that her arm was now fully healed again. _

_Meanwhile, Giotto was still trying to wake her up before his friend does._

"_Come on Tsuna. You really need to wake up now," Giotto said._

"_That's it," was all that was said before the sound of the safety being taken off of a gun was heard with a soft 'click' sound. He aimed right next to Tsuna's head. After all, he wanted to wake her up, not kill her. _

"_W-Wait! Don't shoot!" Giotto tried his best to calm down his best friend before anything bad happened._

_Tsuna however, knew all to well that sound and her eyes shot open. _

"_HIIEEE! Don't shoot me Reborn-oji-san!" Tsuna immediately sat up to face two men that looked at her with both confusion and shock. _

"_So . . . That's all it takes to wake you up," Giotto said. What confused him more was that she seemed used to it._

"_Che," the redhead beside him said. _

"_Ah! I'm sorry! Whenever I don't wake up on time, Reborn-oji-san shoots at me. It's pretty scary," she admitted. Giotto shivered but nodded in understanding. _'I know someone like that,'_ he thought as he glanced at his friend._

"_Well Tsuna, now that you're awake, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend G.," Giotto said, gesturing to the redhead beside him. _

_Tsuna got up and bowed to him while introducing herself. She didn't know what it was but this G. reminded her of someone . . . _

"_G. is Gokudera's ancestor," Giotto explained, as is reading her mind. _

'That's why he looks so familiar! He is Gokudera-kun's ancestor,' _Tsuna thought. She looked carefully at G. The only differences were that G.'s hair was red –or pink. She wasn't sure- while Gokudera's was silver, and the style was a little different too. Tsuna still couldn't deny that it did look a bit, octopus-ish. Also, G.'s eyes were a reddish pink color while Gokudera's were green._

_But what really caught her attention was the red flame tattoo on his right cheek and above his right eye. It was just so, interesting. If she looked closely, she could even see a bit of it on his neck. It made her wonder just how big the tattoo was. _

_She didn't really like tattoos. She was completely against the idea of Dino getting a tattoo but he got it anyway. In the end, she just decided to ignore it. _

"_What are you staring at?" G. glared at Tsuna. She snapped out off her daze and squeaked, quickly hiding behind Giotto to avoid getting hurt. If G. was anything like Gokudera, he was –as Ryohei would say- extremely violent. Not towards her of course but G. is another person. He doesn't know her, therefore, doesn't care about her. He almost shot her like Reborn does, and that was enough proof for Tsuna. _

_Giotto turned around to pat her head. He smiled at her and she cursed in her mind. It was that smile that could make her do anything he wanted. That freaking smile. She planned on learning that. Too bad she didn't know she already used it almost everyday on her friends._

"_Don't worry Tsuna. He won't hurt you," Giotto said. _

_Tsuna slowly nodded and peeked from behind Giotto at G. True, something about G. seemed different from Gokudera. He definitely seemed calmer._

_ G. sighed. He really wasn't in a good mood._

_ "U-Um . . ." G. looked down at Tsuna who now stood directly in front of him. _

_ "Yes?" G. tried his best to sound as nice as possible, which Tsuna noticed. _'No need to take it out on the little girl,'_ he thought._

_ "H-How may I help you G. -san?" Tsuna was curious as to what his request would be. It made her anxious. She really didn't want to do . . . _that_. (kiss)_

_ "You know, just because I can't directly talk to him and he can't see me, doesn't mean I can't hear him. It's really annoying," G. said. Tsuna stood there confused about what he was talking about. "Just listening to him gives me a freaking headache. Damn brat," G. murmured. _

_ Finally, Tsuna understood what he was talking about. _'He must be talking about Gokudera-kun's yelling,'_ she thought._

_ "So how can I help?"_

_ "Test his patience. If he so much as argues, threatens, yells, gets in a fight, or blows anything up, he fails. I'm only asking for one day," G. said as he ran his fingers through his red hair. It took Tsuna a while to digest what he had told her and a few seconds later, she panicked. _

_ "Hiiiee! How am I supposed to do that? !" Tsuna looked like she was about to rip out her own hair. Calming down Gokudera for a whole day was like calming down a starving lion; nearly IMPOSSIBLE!_

_ "Like I know. Figure it out. He should listen to his precious Hime-sama right? I'll give you as many days as you need. Just hurry up and figure it out. I want some peace and quiet damn it," G. replied, completely turning around and walking away._

_ "G-Giotto-san, would you help me? This really won't be easy," Tsuna said as she turned to look at the blond. Giotto grinned sheepishly, understanding her problem since he could see and hear Gokudera through Tsuna's eyes and ears. _

_ "Of course Tsuna. I'll be here giving you advice the entire time."_

_ "Thank you," Tsuna replied with a smile. _

**-End Dream-**

Soon, the scenery began to fade and consciousness began to come back to the brunette. She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them again and winced as the sunlight shined bright from the window beside her bed. Minutes in her dream seemed to be like hours in the real world. At least she didn't feel tired anymore.

She tried to open her eyes again and slowly adjusted to the sunlight. She turned to her alarm clock that lay on her bedside table.

7:00 a.m. She was lucky today was Saturday and she didn't have school. But, this was the usual time she woke up on the weekends.

She got out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Of course she fixed her teal colored pajamas first. The others may be family but that didn't mean she wasn't the only girl in the house. She still had to look decent around them. Of course I-Pin was a girl too but she didn't have much to worry about or hide. After all, she still took baths with her and Lambo. Tsuna herself didn't have much either but she wasn't exactly as flat as a board.

Tsuna sighed. She knew she would be the only one awake at this time. The latest we woke up during the weekend was 8 since she now had to do the cooking in the house. She had learned from her mom and anyone would argue that her cooking was almost as good. Not perfect like her mother's but close.

Lambo and I-Pin woke up at around 9 and knowing Dino, there was no telling what time he woke up. There was a possibility of him waking up at around 11 but either Reborn or the smell of food would get to him first.

The brunette girl sat at the table to think for a bit. She decided to start cooking later since it would only take a few minutes to cook and it would get cold if she started now. She decided to just make some omelets, rice, and sausages for breakfast. She'd have to make a lot since Lambo had a big appetite and would always try to take someone else's food. And she was right, Reborn would be coming at around 9 and try stealing her food.

For lunch, she decided to just ask the others later. Right now, she planned on taking a shower and getting dressed. It was now 7:30 so she had more than enough time. She left the kitchen and walked back up the stairs and into her room. She didn't stay in for long and simply grabbed her towel and a change of clothes. She decided to just wear her orange skirt that reached just above her knees and a white tank top with black vest.

**-Time Skip-**

Everything was ready. The table was set and the food was set out on the table for people to grab. The time was 8:59 a.m. Just a few more seconds the house would be its usual self. Chaotic.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Gyuahahahahaha! Lambo-san is awake slaves!"

"Lambo bad! No screaming early in the morning!"

Well it was obvious Lambo and I-Pin woke up. For reasons Tsuna, nor anyone else understood, Lambo always seemed to wake up at exactly 9. And I-Pin, being a very light sleeper, would immediately wake up and scold him for yelling. It always happened without fail. The only one who was oblivious to this fact was Dino since he was a heavy sleeper. Sooner or Later, Reborn would show up and-

**SLAM! **

Never mind he's here.

"Dame-Tsuna you better have that food ready because I'm hungry. _Now_," Reborn said as he promptly slammed the door behind him with as much force as he opened it.

"Of course Reborn-oji-san. The food is ready. I'll go get Lambo and I-Pin," Tsuna said as she once again, began to make her way up the stairs.

"What about that idiot brother of yours?"

"You know it's hard to wake up Dino-nii. And he surprisingly didn't wake up from the smell of food this time," Tsuna said over her shoulder, stopping half way up the stairs.

"Unacceptable," Reborn replied as he swiftly made his way passed her up the stairs. Reborn didn't look like it, but he had a habit of eating with everyone at the table. Sometimes he would purposely leave someone asleep to get on their nerves and eat all of their food but that was when he was in a good mood. Obviously, he was not in a good mood. And that was rule number 3. Stay clear of Reborn when he was in a bad mood. If you thought Hibari was scary, then you haven't seen Reborn.

Tsuna made her way to the kids' room and they immediately jumped into her arms. Lambo was wearing his usual cow print pajamas and I-Pin was wearing her red pajamas. I-Pin was 5 just like Lambo but she didn't go to the host club. Instead, she practiced martial arts with Reborn's friend Fon. No one really minded. Fon was nice and very well respected and the fact that he was willing to teach I-Pin to defend herself was good too. He looked a lot like Hibari. The only differences were that his hair was longer and pulled into a braid, and his eyes were a very dark brown. Tsuna admitted he was handsome since he did look like Hibari's twin but she never felt anything for him other than a friend. For multiple reasons: such as it would be considered pedophilia and she liked Hibari.

"Tsuna-nee! Lambo-san is hungry!"

"Okay Lambo. Food is ready so lets go eat and then I'll give you and I-Pin a bathe," Tsuna responded; used to his obnoxious behavior.

"Tsuna-nee, what are we going to do today," I-Pin asked politely. She had a bit of a Chinese accent since she spent most of her time with Fon and he was Chinese. **(A/N: I'm only guessing. I assume he is Chinese since his clothing looks Chinese and he often uses Chinese phrases.)**

"What ever you want. I'm free today," Tsuna replied.

"Gyuahahaha! Lambo-san wants to go to the amusement park!"

"I-Pin wants to go too!"

Tsuna sighed. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. "Alright then. We'll go later. How about we even invite the other hosts and Fon?" _'This is my chance to get Gokudera to stay calm for a whole day,'_ Tsuna thought.

"**Good idea Tsuna,"** Giotto said.

'_Thanks Giotto-san,'_ Tsuna replied.

"Bakadera and Takeshi are coming!"

"Haoshou-sama!" **(A/N: Yep. I found out exactly what I-Pin calls Fon. I know it means master but I always wondered how to spell it. I finally realized she is mixing Chinese and Japanese. Haoshou is Chinese for Master and the "sama" part is Japanese.) **

"Alright. Now how about we go downstairs and have breakfast? I'll call everyone after," Tsuna said as she left the room with both children in her arms. On her way down the stairs, various gunshots, explosions, and cries of pain were heard.

"Wake up idiot!"

"Reborn! Argh! Are you trying to kill me? !"

"Get your ass up! NOW!"

"Gya! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

More gunshots were heard and Tsuna was just happy she was out of the way before Dino came running and fell down the stairs, sliding down the last few steps and lying on the ground before the entrance. His clothes were in tatters, wrinkles, and burnt in a few places. Smoke was rising from him and it was obvious Reborn didn't spare him. It was even more obvious when Reborn walked down the stairs and stepped on Dino's head as he walked into the kitchen, not even hesitating in doing so.

'_So evil,' _Tsuna thought.

"**Are you sure that's not the spawn of Satan?" **

'_More like Satan himself,'_ Tsuna replied to Giotto.

Tsuna placed the kids in their seats before going to help Dino get up and into the kitchen before Reborn came back for him.

Once everyone was seated, they quickly said their thanks and began to eat.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Yamamoto."

"Tsuna? Good morning! What's up?"

Breakfast was done, the kids were bathed and now playing in the living room with Reborn watching them as he polished his gun, and Dino was currently taking a shower and changing into unharmed clothes. Tsuna took the time to call the hosts and invite them to the amusement park.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park today? Lambo and I-Pin want to go and I was planning on calling the rest of the hosts too," Tsuna said.

On the other end, Yamamoto was thinking about his reply. _'I don't have practice. And the shop is closed today.' _"Okay," he said with his usual cheerful voice.

Tsuna brightened up. "Great! Meet us at the entrance at 2!"

"Okay then! See you there Tsuna."

With that, the call ended and Tsuna started to call the rest of the hosts. The calls ranged from Gokudera almost crying from joy that his precious Hime-sama called him to invite him to the amusement park to hearing shouts of how EXTREME the day would be and how excited they were from Ryohei and Kyoko. Hana didn't sound too thrilled but agreed nonetheless and Haru was more than happy too join the group. Mukuro thought it was a date at first and started to flirt with her until Tsuna explained that more people were going. In the end, Chrome had to take over since Mukuro went to his emo corner to sulk about never having enough alone time with his precious Tsuna-chan.

Once all of the conversations were done, it was about 11:30. That gave her more than enough time to make snacks for everyone. A picnic wouldn't hurt right? Dino came down the stairs in a simple pair of gray jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I see everyone is invited. Aren't you going to call Kyoya," Dino asked as he reached the kitchen. Almost immediately, Tsuna's happy mood vanished and she looked almost depressed, an expression that really didn't fit her. Dino didn't notice this though and continued. "Speaking of Kyoya, he hasn't been to the Host Club for a while. I wonder what's up."

"A-Ah. Yeah. I wonder," Tsuna started. Dino finally took notice of Tsuna's depression and gave a worried expression.

"Did something happen?" Almost instantly Dino emitted a demanding aura practically promising pain if he didn't like the answer. Tsuna, noticing said aura, tried to calm her brother down.

"I-It's nothing! Really. I-I just didn't t-think he would want to come anyway. S-Since he does h-hate crowding and all. A-Anyway! What do you want me to bring for lunch? I was thinking of having a picnic," Tsuna said in an attempt to try and change the subject.

"Tsuna," Dino started. "Please don't lie to me."

"I . . . I just-"

"**Just tell him Tsuna," **Giotto suggested.

'_B-But. I don't want to make the situation worse,'_ Tsuna thought.

"**Trust me. He will help," **Giotto reassured her.

Tsuna sighed. She really didn't have a choice. She sat down at the table and motioned for Dino to do the same. She continued to explain everything that happened between her and Hibari. She hesitated about mentioning the part when she accidentally told Hibari she hated him but told it anyway after some persuasion from Giotto.

"Tsuna why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared," Tsuna replied.

"It's been nearly 3 weeks. Is this why Kyoya only comes to the Host Club when you aren't there?"

"P-Probably . . ."

Tsuna looked like she was about to cry so Dino decided it was time to give her a hug.

"I'm inviting Kyoya and we are solving this problem," Dino said.

"B-But-"

"No buts," Dino interrupted her. Tsuna nodded and went to go make snacks. Dino left the room to call Hibari.

"Oh! I almost forget!" Tsuna power walked –since she can't run- into the living room. "Reborn-oji-san, can you call Fon-san," Tsuna asked. Reborn stopped petting Leon, his pet chameleon, and looked at her questioningly.

"Why would I do that," Reborn asked.

"Because I-Pin wants him to go to the amusement park with us," Tsuna replied.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Because he is a nice person."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Reborn faked looked hurt, which Tsuna immediately noticed and ignored.

"I did invite you. But you were in too bad of a mood earlier to listen," Tsuna replied.

"Well then, I'm going. And I'll call Fon," Reborn replied, taking out his phone and looking through his contacts.

"Thanks Reborn-oji-san," Tsuna said as she went back to the kitchen.

Lambo, who heard the whole conversation, decided to try and annoy Reborn, who he considered his rival.

"Eww! Reborn is coming? But you're so _old~_," Lambo said mockingly. Reborn felt a vein pop and he covered his eyes with his fedora.

"What did you call me brat?"

"Old~! Old~! You are so old~! Geezer," Lambo taunted him as he shook his butt in Reborn's direction.

Reborn put down his phone and Leon transformed into a gun. "That's it brat."

He aimed his gun at Lambo who had yet to notice since he was still shaking his butt at him. He noticed when he turned his head to stick his tongue out at his uncle that he had a shiny green gun pointed directly at him. That was when he started to shake.

"You little brat," Reborn started with his shoulders shaking and head down. Lambo turned pale at the sight and slowly backed away from him. He could practically see the killing intent coming from the man!

"Don't. Call. Me. OLD!" Multiple gunshots and cries for help were heard from the living room. I-Pin went running into the kitchen and hid behind Tsuna's leg muttering things like, "There is a demon in the living room," and "That was really scary."

Tsuna sighed knowing all too well what was going on. Lambo pissed off Reborn by calling him old. Simple.

"I'M 38 NOT 80 YOU DAMN BRAT!"

And more explosions and gunshots were heard. Their parents were going to go crazy will the repair bills.

"LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!"

"**What a lovely household,"** Giotto commented.

'_Oh yeah. You never get bored here,'_ Tsuna replied sarcastically.

"Kyoya what happened?"

"None of your business herbivore."

Dino was currently in the process of trying to get Hibari to explain his side of the story. So far, it wasn't working.

"Tsuna told me everything," Dino said.

From where he was, Hibari tensed at the reminder. For some reason, it hurt. His heart hurt and he didn't know why. That reason alone irritated him. He didn't have feelings for the small herbivore so why did it care what she thought? A lot of people hated him!

"What you do does not concern me," Hibari replied.

"Come on Kyoya at least try and work it out! You know Tsuna didn't mean it," Dino tried to reason with him.

"Hn," was Hibari's intelligent reply.

"At least try and talk to her! My little Tsu-chan has been depressed! Oh! Come to the amusement park with us," Dino suggested. That would be the perfect place to settle the argument!

"I refuse."

"Wha? ! Why? !"

"I refuse to crowd with herbivores."

"You have to get over that at some point! Just come! It will be fun! Tsuna is cooking and everyone else is going too!"

"Goodbye."

"Wait! No! Kyoya! Don't hang up the pho- He hung up . . ."

Dino sighed. Getting Hibari to listen was harder than he had expected.

**-at the amusement park- (This is where the trial will begin)**

Instead of meeting at the amusement park entrance like Tsuna told them, they all met up at her house at 1. They all walked to the station where they too the train to the amusement park. Everyone, meaning Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Mukuro, Chrome, and Fon walked with her along with Dino, Lambo, I-Pin, and Reborn. Tsuna didn't complain because she had more people to help her carry all of the food she made. There were at least 4 lunch boxes filled with food. Not to mention the sushi Yamamoto brought and the food Kyoko and Haru made. Translation: They were going to have a feast.

It was a miracle that Fon managed to come on short notice. The reason being that once Reborn finally stopped attacking Lambo, he was in too bad of a mood to call. Instead, he kept mumbling "Thirty-eight is not old," and Lambo was shaking in a corner and muttering things like, "I'm sorry," "Please don't kill me," and "Lambo-san doesn't want to meet Satan again."

Tsuna had to call Fon and ask him herself. He agreed to come without hesitation and was actually the first to show up. Next was Gokudera who accidentally confused Fon for Hibari and _almost_ threatened to kill him. Tsuna couldn't have that. So she immediately put her plan into action. Another trick Dino showed her called, Puppy Dog Eyes. One look at her and you had no choice but to obey. Gokudera, being as loyal as he is, turned a bright red and immediately apologized and promised not to start any trouble. When Yamamoto showed up, Gokudera was barely able to restrain himself from insulting the baseball lover. The conversation went like this:

"Yo! I knew everyone would show up here instead! Haha!"

"You baseball id-"

"Gokudera-kun."

"Please forgive me Hime-sama!"

"Whoa! Gokudera didn't call me an idiot today! It's a miracle right Tsuna?"

"Hey! Don't be so friendly with Hime-sama or I'll b-"

"Gokudera-kun."

"I'm so sorry Hime-sama! I don't deserve your kindness!"

"Hiiee! Gokudera-kun please don't bang your head on the cement!"

Now that that was over, they had all bought their tickets and were walking into the amusement park.

"Okay everybody, gather around. I'm decided the groups," Reborn called out.

"Eh? Groups? I didn't know we were going to have any," Dino said.

"Neither did I," Tsuna admitted.

"That's because I just decided this," Reborn replied. There was a chorus of "Ooooh" before everyone quieted down and let the man with the curly sideburns speak.

Out of nowhere, Reborn pulled out a large blackboard with everyone's names and groups written on it. Where he got it from no one knows.

"Okay. Here are the groups. Tsuna, Lambo, Gokudera, Haru, and Yamamoto are Group 1. Dino, Hana, Kyoko, and Ryohei are Group 2. Finally, Fon, I-Pin, and I are Group 3. Any problems?"

"How come your group is the smallest," Dino asked.

"Multiple reasons. For example, if I get stuck with that stupid cow I will kill him. Fon and I are the oldest. And I-Pin doesn't annoy me," were Reborn's reasons.

"Okay. But why am I not with Tsuna," Dino whined.

"Because I said so now deal with it. We will meet in the garden just outside the amusement park in one hour. All of the food is in a locker I reserved. Now get moving before I shoot you all," Reborn said as he raised his Leon gun for emphasis. Everyone took the threat and ran off with their groups.

"Was it really necessary to scare them like that," Fon asked as he stood next to Reborn with I-Pin in his arms.

"Completely," Reborn stated as he began to walk away, knowing that Fon would follow.

**-With Group 1- Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, and Lambo (I purposefully put people that annoy Gokudera the most in the same group. Not counting Ryohei because then the group would have been too big.)**

_'I hope this was a good idea,' _Tsuna thought.

**"Of course it is Tsuna! This is perfect. Nearly everyone that annoys Gokudera, not including Ryohei, is here! This is a perfect way to test his patience," **Giotto replied.

_'That's the problem! It will be harder to keep him calm now,'_ Tsuna argued.

**"Well it wouldn't really be a challenge if it's that easy now would it,"** Giotto stated. Tsuna could just imagine him pouting.

_'Let's just get this over with,'_ Tsuna thought. She sighed and Gokudera immediately began to fuss over her.

"Hime-sama! Are you okay? Are you tired? Would you like to sit down?"

"Gokudera-kun I'm okay. Really," Tsuna reassured with a smile. Gokudera instantly calmed down and turned away from her, a blush visible on his face not that Tsuna noticed. She was too busy cheering in her mind. _'Yes! I got the hang of that smile! Now I have the same power as Giotto-san!'_

**"Eh? What power,"** Giotto asked, trying as best he could to sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

_'As if you don't know,'_ Tsuna replied.

Giotto sighed. Now she had another weapon to use other than her puppy dog eyes. Just perfect.

"Lambo-san wants to go on the roller coaster," Lambo shouted as he jumped up and down in Tsuna's arms.

"O-Okay." _'I can't watch Gokudera-kun there,' _Tsuna inwardly panicked. "U-Um. Haru-chan you guys go and take Lambo with you," Tsuna said.

"Hahi? Aren't you coming Tsuna-chan?" Haru started whining about how she wanted Tsuna to come with her. Gokudera and Yamamoto also complained about how she should come.

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I do I might get an asthma attack from all the screaming and it won't be easy to pull out my inhaler there. Plus, with my heart condition, **(A/N: Refer to chapter 7 if you forget) **it would be a bad idea to go on the roller coaster," Tsuna explained. Yamamoto and Haru sighed and nodded knowing all too well her condition. Gokudera however, was still new to all of this and didn't know.

"What heart condition? Hime-sama are you sick," Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Well, three years ago Tsuna had a heart attack. She was forced to stay in the hospital for two years. She just got out last year. I don't know too much about what happened since I didn't know her at the time," Yamamoto explained to him.

"That's right! It was really scary and everyone was really worried when she suddenly collapsed in the middle of recess in school. Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, and I were the ones that called the teacher to help," Haru continued.

"I knew about your asthma but I didn't know about that! Hime-sama please be careful! If you want, I'll stay here with you incase anyone tries to harass you," Gokudera declared.

"T-That's okay Gokudera-kun! You don't have to! I'm fine now see? There is absolutely nothing to worry about. I'll be fine on my own. Please go have fun in my place," Tsuna said with a smile.

Gokudera stuttered a bit at the smile but kept protesting, along with everyone else, except for Lambo who was too busy whining about how he wanted to go to the roller coaster. It took a few more smiles, reassuring words, and finally, the puppy dog eyes to get them to listen to her. It took a few more (one more) puppy dog eyes to convince Gokudera to listen to Haru and to not argue, threaten, insult, or hurt anyone, specifically Lambo since he would start a scene.

After all of that, Tsuna sighed and sat down at a nearby bench. Hopefully Gokudera would listen and Haru wouldn't go overboard.

**-With Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo-**

"Gyuhahaha! Bakadera can't do anything to Lambo-san 'cause Tsuna-nee said so~," Lambo teased. Gokudera was seething but tried his best to stay calm. He couldn't let his precious Hime-sama down. He just couldn't!

"Y-Yeah. Whatever," Gokudera replied.

"Whoa! Nice job Dera-kun! Way to stay calm," Yamamoto said as he placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Who said you could call me 'Dera-kun' huh?"

"Well we are friends right," Yamamoto asked.

"Hah? Who ever sai-"

"Gokudera-san! Remember what Tsuna-chan said," Haru interrupted. Gokudera tensed at the reminded and forced himself to calm down.

"Tch. Whatever. Call me whatever you want," the silver haired teen said as he moved with the line they were currently waiting in.

_'This is going to be a long day,' _Gokudera thought.

**-With Tsuna-**

Tsuna was in the middle of having a conversation in her mind with Giotto and G.

**"Good work Tsuna. So far, Gokudera hasn't misbehaved," **Giotto said.

_'Yeah. I'm still worried though. He argues a lot with Haru, Lambo, and Yamamoto though. I wonder if it was okay to leave them,'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Well you didn't really have another choice now did you," **Giotto replied.

**"Che. Stop worrying so much. I can hear everything he is saying remember. The brat is doing fine so far. The other girly brat is making sure of that," **G. reassured.

_'Girly brat? You mean Haru? They aren't fighting?'_

**"Nope. Whenever he tries, the girl reminds him of his promise and he immediately shuts up. He's as loyal as a dog,"** G. replied.

**"See? I told you it would be fine Tsuna," **Giotto said.

_'I know. I know. You're right,'___Tsuna answered.

"Hey cutie! You alone? You should come with us," a guy said. Said guy along with his group of friends looked 16, maybe 17 and they didn't look friendly. They all looked like thugs and were much, _much_, taller than Tsuna. Not that that was unusual since almost everyone was.

"N-No thank you," said Tsuna. She got up from her seat on the bench and began to walk away until a hand grabbed her forearm and forcefully pulled her back. Tsuna stumbled back into a hard chest and tensed at the contact. She did not like where this was going.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you," one said as the others snickered.

**-With Dino, Kyoko, Hana, and Ryohei-**

"So, were do you guys want to go next?" Dino walked in front of everyone else. He had a bad feeling at it was bothering him. But he couldn't tell what it was.

"I extremely suggest we go to the roller coaster," said Ryohei, surprisingly quietly. That wasn't a good sign.

"Whatever. There are too many little kids here," Hana replied. She was glaring at any child that came close to her. Kyoko giggled at her friend's response.

"Come on lighten up Hana-chan. We are supposed to have fun today remember?"

"Fine," said the wavy haired girl. They turned a corner and walked in the direction of the roller coaster, only to stop when something caught their attention.

A girl: with brown, messy hair, orange skirt, Surrounded by a group of mean looking guys, looking like she was on the verge of shedding tears. That could only be one person.

"Tsuna!" Dino screamed as he ran toward his little sister. Was no one kind enough to help a defenseless girl anymore? There were a large number of people yet none of them took the time to help her. That, pissed the blond off.

Dino stopped and stood protectively in front of Tsuna who was released once Dino's scream was heard. "Don't you dare touch her," Dino screamed at them.

"Oh yeah? And who are you? Her boyfriend or something," one of the guys asked sarcastically.

"She's my little sister idiot. Now go before something bad happens," Dino replied.

"Oh so you're the overprotective big brother huh? What are you gonna do? Call your mom on me," another boy taunted.

"No need," Dino stated. He relaxed his position and stood casually in front of Tsuna. He grabbed her hand and began to walk away. "Come on Tsuna. Let's go."

"Hold it! Where do you thi-" The guy, who was probably the leader, started but was interrupted by a bullet grazing his cheek.

"I suggest you get moving before the next bullet doesn't purposely miss the back of you head," a menacing voice said from behind the group. The thugs turned around to face a tall man in a black suit wearing a fedora . . . with a green gun without a safety in his hands. He had an almost visible aura of killing intent coming from him. Beside him was another tall man in red, Chinese attire, with a smile that seemed almost _too_ kind.

"Reborn-san. Usually I would advice you to be merciful but, I don't really feel like it today." The Chinese man said.

"I wasn't planning on listening even if you said so Fon," replied Reborn with a smirk.

Dino took this time to speak up. "I told you something bad would happen," he said.

All bullies left running and screaming apologies. "Seriously. Not one peaceful moment with you people," Reborn muttered.

"Tsuna-chan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Sawada. Did they hurt you in anyway?"

Tsuna, who was pulled away from Dino by Kyoko and Hana, was now being hugged as if her life depended on it.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying everyone. Thank you very much for helping me," Tsuna said as she hugged them back.

"It's okay Tsuna," Dino said as he patted her head.

"That was EXTREME," yelled Ryohei.

Everyone laughed until Tsuna interrupted.

"U-Um . . . Has anyone seen Mukuro or Chrome?"

"Now that you mention it, where is Chrome-chan," Kyoko asked.

"Did they have a group?" Dino looked towards Reborn who shook his head.

"I forgot about those two," he admitted.

"Kufufufu. Glad to see we were missed."

Mukuro's voice rang around them as they were surrounded by mist. After a while, it cleared to reveal Mukuro and Chrome with . . . a lot of prizes.

"Where were you two," asked Hana.

"Mukuro-sama and I went to the haunted house to scare people after Reborn-san put the food in the locker," Chrome explained.

"Poor children," Dino mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

"Kufufufu. Good. Now how about we go eat? It's been an hour and frankly, I'm starving," Mukuro said.

At that moment, everyone's stomach growled and they all blushed with embarrassment. Everyone except Reborn who covered his face with his fedora.

"Where are the other idiots," Reborn asked.

"Roller coaster," Tsuna replied.

"Why didn't you go," Mukuro asked.

"I can't go on roller coasters. It's bad for my health," Tsuna explained.

"Ah yes. The heart condition," Mukuro said.

At that moment, three teens and a cow child came running towards them. Their hair was messier than Tsuna's.

"Hime-sama! I'm glad to see you're okay," Gokudera yelled as he approached the group.

"How was the ride," Tsuna asked them.

"It was great desu~! Haru screamed her lungs out," Haru exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air and screaming for emphasis.

"Haha! It was really fun!" Yamamoto came running behind them with Lambo on his shoulders, who was shaking.

"Did Lambo have fun?"

"G-Gotta . . . stay calm . . ."

"I'll take that as a no," Tsuna sighed. Everyone else began laughing and soon, there were walking to the lockers to get their food and go to the garden. During that time, Haru explained to Tsuna Gokudera's behavior, which she was happy to hear, was good. Gokudera sat surprisingly quietly beside Tsuna, though is arms were shaking, indicating that he was holding back his irritation.

**"I'm glad everything is working well,"** Giotto said.

_'It almost seems too easy,'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Don't get your hopes up yet. It's only half way through the day and the brat looks like he's about to explode," **said G.

_'You have a point. Good thing he wasn't there when those guys showed up. He would have gone crazy,'_ Tsuna replied.

**"We got lucky I guess, **Giotto said.

**-Meanwhile-**

The group of thugs kept running until they were out of breath. Everyone knew of Reborn's reputation. It was said that he used to be a hitman. Why else would he have so many guns?

The group rounded a corner and into an alleyway.

"Damn Reborn. Getting in the way of our fun. We could have gotten such a cute girl too," one of the guys whined.

"And that guy in the Chinese clothes next to him looked familiar too," another commented.

"Yeah but there's no way that could have been Hibari. He was smiling! Hibari never smiles like that," the third said.

"Those punks really piss me off. Who do they think they are anyway? Especially that Hibari: walking around like he owns the place. I really just wanna beat the crap outta him," the leader said.

"Herbivores," said a menacing voice from in front of them. All of them looked up to see complete darkness.

"Who said that! Show yourself," the leader called out. The saw something shiny before a figure stepped into the light. Their eyes widened as they saw the rave haired boy. "H-Hibari-san!"

"So. You herbivores want to beat the crap out of me huh," Hibari said. The group of thugs started shaking until the leader spoke up, with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah. It's eight against one. What are you gonna do?"

"Hn," was the raven's only reply before he sped past the leader. He slammed his tonfa into the side of another's head and looked at the leader with amusement in his eyes. "Now there are only seven herbivores," he said before another came and tried to punch his face. Hibari ducked right before the fist hit him and slammed a tonfa into the man's side, throwing him into the wall directly beside him. "Seven left."

"W-What the . . . We didn't do anything to you," the leader exclaimed as he watched his men go down one by one.

After beating everyone, Hibari turned to the leader and glared at him. "First, you were crowding. Second, you challenged me. And third, you tried to take what is mine. For that, you will pay," the raven said before he ran to the leader and connected his tonfa with the leaders head, successfully knocking him out and throwing him at the wall. He proceeded to literally kick them into a pile. A pile of bloodied unconscious bodies. Hibari glared at them one last time before swinging his tonfa to get the blood off of it before it dried.

He left the alley as if nothing happened and continued to walk around, making sure no one he knew saw him.

"It's 6 o'clock. We have time for a few more rides," Reborn said. The groups had long been forgotten and everyone just walked together. Well, I-Pin and Fon heard about a martial arts tournament and went to join, Ryohei want to watch (and most likely join) a boxing match, and everyone else was just walking around. Tsuna stayed in between the two groups. For some reason, the boys were walking on the left and the girls on the right, even though they were still close to each other. Tsuna stayed in between because she needed to keep and eye on Gokudera but she still wanted to talk to her friends.

Even during her conversation with the girls, Tsuna could hear Lambo provoking Gokudera and Yamamoto laughing it off. Tsuna sighed at their antics. She made it her priority to make sure Gokudera didn't say or do anything bad: so when he tried to hit Lambo on the head, Tsuna called out his name and he immediately but reluctantly stopped.

**"Glad to see the day went well,"** G. said.

**"I agree. This are working so well,"** Giotto replied.

_'This day has been crazy. I'm so tired,'_ Tsuna stated.

"Hime-sama! What ride do you want to go on? You've barely been on anything today," Gokudera said.

"Yeah Tsuna-chan. You pick," Hana suggested.

"Shut it tur-"

"Gokudera-kun."

"Please forgive me Hime-sama!"

Tsuna sighed. It was definitely a long day. She thought for a moment. What rides _could_ she go on?

"Hmmm . . . How about the bumper cars?"

"Great! Let's go their then," Dino cheered as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and led them all to the bumper cars. The lady running the machines looked curiously at the large group. It wasn't everyday a huge group of 11 came all at once to the ride. Let alone such good looking people. She didn't know that they were actually missing a few.

Since the amusement park was closed to closing, the line was empty. They were immediately allowed and they sat two to a car.

Tsuna sat with Dino at the wheel in car number 27. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who was complaining about not being able to sit with his Hime-sama, sat in car number 80 with Yamamoto as the driver. Kyoko and Hana paired up in car 95, leaving Haru and Lambo in car 86 since Hana refused to be paired with a "snot nosed brat." Mukuro and Chrome, as usual, sat together in car 69 with Mukuro as the driver. Reborn was the only one who had the luxury of sitting by himself in car 1 (I just gave him a random number since he doesn't have one). Why the numbers on the cars were so random, no one knew or felt like asking why. They just allowed the lady to start the cars and let them bump into each other.

Dino bumped into Mukuro who in turn, collided with the back of Hana and Kyoko's car. Hana, having nowhere to go but forward, charged into Yamamoto's car. Yamamoto and Gokudera's car went spinning and almost hit Reborn's car that dodged by bumping into Haru and Lambo. All in all, it was a complete mess.

Gokudera was cursing under his breath for being paired up with Yamamoto. When Yamamoto aimed to hit Tsuna's car, Gokudera took the wheel out of his hand and rammed the car into Haru's car. Haru started yelling at him and Gokudera was tempted to yell back until he remembered the promise he made Tsuna that day. Only a few more hours and the day would be done. He would finally be able to go crazy to his heart's content.

Once the chaos at the bumper cars was over, (Reborn was the winner since he bumped into the most people and avoided being bumped into) the group met up with I-Pin, Fon, and Ryohei again. They continued onto other rides such as the merry-go-round, (only the girls went since Lambo and I-Pin wanted to go) and the haunted house. Mukuro took this to his advantage and terrorized everyone with the help of Chrome. Tsuna screamed and ran screaming, which resulted in her having to take out her inhaler. Everyone was around her asking if she was okay and she simply smiled up at them, reassuring them that it was nothing serious. They glared at Mukuro for being careless though.

The day ended at around 8 when everyone arrived back in Namimori. Everyone split up and was on their way back home.

**"Well, looks like you made it," **G said.

**"Congrats Tsuna! I knew you could do it,"** Giotto added.

_'Thanks guys. I'm just glad this day is finally over. Wait, G. -san. You can finally talk to Gokudera-kun right?'_

**"Yeah. I think I'll go scare him now," **G. said. After that, he completely stopped responding.

**"I guess he really went," **said Giotto.

_'Yeah. I wonder what Gokudera-kun will think. Now that I think about it, can you guys appear here? I mean, outside of my dreams and my mind,'_ Tsuna asked.

**" . . . Now that I think about it . . . Yes. We can,"** Giotto replied.

_'That's cool. Maybe that's what G. -san will do,' _said Tsuna.

**"I would but it would be weird. Not only you but also everyone would be able to see me. I mean, they can't hear me, but they can see me. The thing is though, they can't see us in their dreams or hear us. So what's the point of showing up outside of their minds," **Giotto replied.

Tsuna nodded to herself. _'Then once everyone meets, they will be able to hear you,' _Tsuna concluded.

**"Correct," **Giotto started. **"Although, if I showed up now, Dino would probably be able to hear me. Even the kids. For some odd reason, I think it's only my group of friends and I that have this problem."**

_ 'Strange. Oh well. I wonder who is next,' _Tsuna thought.

**"Who knows when they will show up," **Giotto said.

**-Somewhere else-**

Gokudera was just entering his apartment. He took of his shoes and put a small plastic bag on the counter. He had just gone to the convenience store to get some dinner and some snacks. He sat down at a small desk and began reading.

**"You know, when you aren't being an annoying little brat, you're actually tolerable to be around," **a voice said in his head.

"What the-. Who said that? ! Show yourself!"

Gokudera looked around the room but found no one there. He was sure he had locked the door and the windows. Plus, who would be so much of an idiot to sneak into his apartment?

He got up and continued to look in every place he could think of. He looked in the closet and even the cabinets but no one was there. He pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. If the person wouldn't come out, he would threaten to blow the place up. Simple.

"Come out before I blow the place up!"

**"Che. So damn annoying," **the voice said. Before Gokudera, a red flame appeared revealing a tall man with red hair and a large flame tattoo.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? !"

**"Calm down. Damn cocky brat," **he muttered. **"My name is G. I am you ancestor so be respectful."**

Gokudera shot G. a glare. _'He can't be serious right?' _Gokudera thought.

**"I am completely serious. If you want, you can ask Tsuna yourself,"** G. replied as he read Gokudera's mind.

"What the- Wait a minute! How do you know Hime-sama? !" Gokudera completely ignored the fact that someone strange was in his house.

**"Idiot. Stop screaming you're giving me a headache. Tsuna is fine. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be able to talk to you right now," **G. explained.

"What are you talking about," Gokudera asked.

**"I'm saying that today was your test. I told her to test your patience. Meaning that promise you made to her today was part of it. And surprisingly enough, you passed. Congrats," **said G.

Gokudera's eyes sparkled with admiration. "Hime-sama is so amazing!"

**"At least I wasn't stuck with Lampo's kid. Knowing that selfish brat he's probably the worst," **G. muttered under his breath.

**-a few days later in Tsuna's dream- **

_"Hey Tsuna! Wake up," Giotto exclaimed. _

_ Tsuna murmured in her sleep but didn't wake up. Too bad G. wasn't there to wake her up. The only problem was, even though the person beside him had a lot of patience, it wasn't enough. They had been trying to wake the girl up for almost half an hour!_

_ "Giotto. If this girl doesn't wake up now I will arrest her," the taller man beside the blond said._

_ Giotto paled. G. was his best friend so he wasn't afraid of him. This man was another story though! There was no way Giotto could argue against him without getting at least a few bruises._

_ "Hehe . . . I'll get her up! Just don't do anything!"_

_ Giotto took a deep breath and got closer to Tsuna. His head was beside her ear and it looked like he was about to whisper something to her._

_ " . . . TSUNA WAKE UP!"_

_ "HIIEE!"_

_ Tsuna's head shot up and hit Giotto's forehead. Both clutched their heads in pain and muttered a sorry to each other. The tall man that stood behind Giotto just looked at them through impassive eyes._

_ "Hn," he said._

_ Tsuna's eyes widened. There was only one person she knew that did that. Two but Reborn usually did when he had something up his sleeve. This one sound annoyed more like – _

_ "Hibari-san?"_

_ Tsuna looked up to see a tall man, a bit disappointed that it wasn't Hibari but also a bit relieved. But she was surprised to say the least. _

_ The tall man looked down at her and caught her stare. He had platinum blond hair and ice blue, narrow eyes. He wore a buttoned up dark gray trench coat and slacks. If it weren't for the hair and eye color, Tsuna would have thought it was Hibari. _

_ "Tsuna, meet Alaude. He is Hibari's ancestor. Alaude, meet Tsuna" _

**DONE! TADA~! **

**Let me just start by saying that is by far, the LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN! HOORAY~!**

**Lol Sorry for the long wait. Final exam week ended today and I've been working on this chapter since Friday. True story.**

**Well, I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long. Also, until I can think of a favor Alaude would ask, I'm going to start writing another side story. Some people have been asking me to put up Gokudera's test answers so that's what the next chapter is going to be. After that, will be Alaude's trial. Think of these as the First Generation trials from the show. Except less fighting. And Tsuna is in charge of making sure that it works without her friends noticing. **

**So, look forward to Gokudera's test answers and I'll try my best to upload them as soon as possible! Until then~!**

**Ciao ciao~! **


	10. Side Story: Gokudera's Test

**VHSHC 10 Gokudera's Test **

**Chapter 9 Review Responses:**

**ruhiko****: **LOL! XD Thank you! **Kichou:** I know I'm the writer here but I'm actually pretty excited too! XD And yes he did see them. But he didn't want Tsuna to know he was there so he waited. And thanks! **The-person-over-the-rainbow:** Yep! Lol he is Gokudera after all. Of course it's harsh but this is after Tsuna saved him so you'll see. And I hope you read this chapter! **Anello di Tempesta:** Hooray! Thanks you and yes he is hot~! **Stargazer:** Thank you! **Bluelup28:** To answer your question, no, they are not a mafia group. Just a group of friends is all. Sorry for not explaining that before. And yes, G. did deserve a day of silence. **Blueberryxn:** Thanks! **PrincessAimi1827:** I will! I'm still thinking about Alaude's trial. Any suggestions of what you want to see? **Kuroitsubasa24:** Yay! XD I'm wondering the same thing actually. . . **TheParadoxicalOtaku:** LMAO! XD Tsuna! I choose you! Use Killer Smile! XD I'm glad you loved it! **lixna:** I'll try and write the next chapter as quickly as possible! And thanks! **VongolaFlame101:** Your welcome and thank you for loving my fanfic! And it's okay if this is your first time reviewing. I'm just glad that you did ^_^. **Yukiruhina23:** Yes! Sorry Alaude couldn't be last but I'm not the one controlling this. And thank you! **Lya3:** Thanks! Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted. Maybe next time? I'm not sure what attribute you have but if you go to google and look up "khr attribute quiz" you'll find many quizzes that you can take that will tell you. And when you find out, tell me! :D Scurare means overshadow in Italian. Oh! And Millefiore means A thousand flowers since "Mille" is a thousand and "Fiore" I believe means flower. And your question doesn't bother me at all! Sorry my response is so long. ^_^ **Nymous135246:** Lol okay! Thanks for reviewing!

**A few people have been asking for this and since I still need some time to think of something for Alaude's trial, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, 1827 would be canon. CANON I TELL YOU! **

**Reborn: -shoots authoress- On with the story.**

**Me: H-Hai! **

**Gokudera's POV **

**-A few days after the accident-**

That brunette; she saved me without a second thought. She didn't even know me and she saved my life. She was so brave and cute.

. . . Wait what? Did I just think she was c-cute? Well, there is no denying it she was pretty.

Now I feel bad! I put such a pretty girl's life in danger! It's decided! The next time I meet her; I will properly introduce myself to her and vow to protect her. She will be my Hime-sama!

Now that I think about it she had a school uniform on. What school was it? Wait a minute. . . That guy, her brother? He was wearing a similar uniform. Was that, Vongola Academy? He looked like he was in the high school? He did seem a bit older than me but not by much. She looks like she was in middle school? She was so small. But, she was wearing a high school uniform. . .

That doesn't matter. I'm getting into that school whatever it takes! I plan on meeting her again! Wait for me Hime-sama!

**-A few days later on Saturday-**

I went to the school to talk to the principal. Reborn-san was so . . . intimidating. He seems dangerous so I'll have to make sure not to piss him off.

Anyway, Reborn-san already said I could come and take my exam today. So here I am in the high school section of Vongola Academy, sitting in class 1-D with a test in front of me. Reborn-san and some other guy with black hair are in the front of the room. Just looking at the guy pisses me off. Cocky looking bas-

"Begin your test," Reborn-san said.

I flipped over the test and looked it over. Only 11 questions? Who came up with this? Oh well, the sooner I finish the better. I forgot to charge my cellphone and it's dying now.

Question One:  If your friends and family were in danger, what would you do? 

If Hime-sama were in trouble? How dare they! No one hurts Hime-sama and gets away with it!

_I'll kill anyone that dares hurts Hime-sama! _

No one better touch her. Better get on to the next question before this completely gets to me.

Question number two: What do you like to do during your free time? 

_Study UMAs._

One day I will definitely find one! It's my destiny!

Question number three: If there was one thing about yourself you could change, what would it be?

Change about myself? Hmm, I'm not sure.

_I'd make myself stronger so I can protect Hime-sama! I won't let her get hurt._

These are more like surveys questions. Seriously, who made this?

Question four: A battle has been fought. Your enemy is still alive. What do you do?

What would I do? I would kill the enemy but. . .

_I would do whatever my leader tells me to do. Whether I have to kill them or not is up to my leader. _

Although I highly doubt Hime-sama would ever fight in a battle. She is too innocent. I mean, she saved my life and she didn't even know me. She is too great for that!

Let's see, seven questions left. I'm going to finish this soon.

Question five: How important are your friends?

Friends? Who needs friends? There is no one I can trust except. . . Hime-sama. . .

_They are very important. I would protect them with my life. _

Only for Hime-sama would I die. She risked her own life for mine, so I will do the same for her. She reminds me of someone; someone important. I will do anything for her.

Question number six: How do you act towards people?

Hah? Seriously, this is a survey. Did Reborn-san make this? Maybe he was bored? A joke? Who knows but I'm almost done so I'll just get on with it.

_I ignore almost everyone. My patience is limited so I try to leave people out of my life. _

Question seven: What do you do in an argument? 

_I argue back. No way someone is going to beat me unless I am sure they are right. _

Especially if they tried to argue about Hime-sama! I would never allow such a thing!

Question eight: Do you like fighting?

_Of course! I blow up anyone who gets in my way! _

Heh. No one tries to attack me and gets away with it. I'll just use my dynamite on them and blow them to piece! And now I can protect Hime-sama as well!

Question number nine: Do you like being alone?

_I prefer to be alone. Less people to annoy me that way._

I wonder how Hime-sama answered these questions. Probably something so pure! Hime-sama wouldn't even hurt a fly!

Question ten: Are you a confident person?

_Of course I'm a confident person! _ _I am very confident in my strength and I am smarter than most people here. Guaranteed. _

Why wouldn't I be confident? I have every right to be! I will be Hime-sama's right-hand-man and as such I must be strong so that I can keep her safe!

Ah! Finally, the last question.

Question eleven: What do you think about Reborn's sideburns?

. . . Reborn-san has sideburns? Wait, those curly things are sideburns! I thought they were just a hairstyle!

_They are amazing!_

There. I'm afraid that if I say anything else Reborn-san would kill me but . . . what does that have to do with my attribute? Oh well.

I'm leaving. My phone is about to die. I passed in my sheet to Reborn and walked out of the room before he even dismissed anyone or the time period ended. I have to start my search for Hime-sama.

**-The next day -**

"Congratulations Gokudera Hayato. You have been accepted to Vongola Academy. Your attribute is storm. You will be starting school here tomorrow so I suggest you go an get yourself some red vests, sweaters, or jackets. You violate any of my rules, and you will answer to either me, or the Disciplinary Committee. And by the way, piss me off and I will shoot you. Sighed Reborn," I read. I just found this letter in my mailbox this morning. To say the least, this letter is creepy. Reborn-san is creepy. And tomorrow? I need to go and get those red jackets now!

I ran out of my apartment and towards the shopping district. I'm so close to seeing Hime-sama again!

**-Two weeks later- **

"Excuse me! Please wait," a girl exclaimed as she rushed towards me. I was confused but I still turned around and my eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you," I said. I quickly got on my hands and knees and rested my head on the cement. I can't believe I finally found her!

"You don't even know me and yet you saved me! I am indebted to you! I shall follow you for the rest of my life Hime!" I proclaimed to her!

"P-Please. . . R-Really t-t-there is n-no need for that! I j-just w-wanted to m-m-make sure y-you were okay," she stuttered out.

I became even happier after hearing her angelic voice. "Hime is so kind-hearted," I cried out.

She backed away even more. I wonder if I scared her? No way! She is so brave!

"Ano. . . P-Please just c-call me T-Tsuna," she said.

"No. Hime is Hime."

"B-But! I'm not a princess! R-Really!"

"Nope. Hime is still Hime!"

"B-But I-"

"Hime will forever be Hime," I accidentally glared. Whoops. Now I really think I scared her.

"Hiie!"

**End! How was it? I'm sorry if Gokudera was OOC. I tried my best! _!**

**By the way, can anyone give me ideas for Alaude's trial? He is a very complicated person like Hibari and I can't really imagine him asking Tsuna for a favor in the first place. . . This is really hard. So please, if you have any ideas or suggestions, tell me! **

**Hibari: Review Herbivores. **

**Me: You know, you could be a little nicer.**

**Hibari: Shut up Herbivore.**

**Me: That's not very nice. Need I remind you that I decide whether you get Tsu-chan or not?**

**Tsuna: Hiiieee! W-Why me?**

**Hibari: I can't wait.**

**Me: Well you have to! Till next time! Please review! ^_^**


	11. Keeping Hosts Calm with Fear

**I'm a terrible person. Very terrible. –sits in emo corner- Please forgive me for such a late update. Too many tests and quizzes and exams and homework AND work! I have no free time anymore. It sucks. But I'll try harder to update the next chapter sooner. **

**Chapter 10 Review Responses: ****Belletiger BT:**Those are good ideas. Sorry for not using them here but if you want, I'll make a chapter like that for you? **Stargazer:** Thank you! And I am no herbivore! At least an omnivore? :D **the-person-over-the-rainbow:** Thanks and I love the idea! I hope you'll be happy with the chapter! **CloudyDays12:** Thanks! And I don't want to put Tsuna's life endanger for a while since it seems to be happening very often. Maybe next time. And I still haven't gotten a sun or lightning guardian. And Hooray! I have a right hand! **PrincessAimi1827:** Thanks and it's okay! **Kichou:** Thanks! **ruhiko:** Thank you! **Anello di Tempesta:** No problem! Great idea! Thanks! **kuroitsubasa24:** XD Glad you liked it! **HibarixZhen:** Yep! **TheParadoxicalOtaku:** I've been trolled! XD I'm glad I made you laugh so much! But don't die! **VongolaFlame101:** You're welcome! I like the idea but I feel like I've put Tsuna's life in danger a bit too much for now. More will come though! Thanks for the idea! **VongolaXII:** Thank you! **Bluelup28:** Gokudera is always a loyal dog. XD Thank you! **Lya3:** You're welcome and thanks! Your suggestions aren't bad! They actually gave me ideas for future chapters so thank you! ^_^ Thanks for the support!

**Me: Well, time to start the story! Disclaimer please! **

**Tsuna: Kasumi-san doesn't own anything! **

**Me: Less formal please Tsuna. We are friends right?**

**Tsuna: Kasumi-chan?**

**Me: Less formal.**

**Tsuna: Kasumi?**

**Me: Less..**

**Tsuna: S-Sky-san?**

**Me: . . . I guess….**

**WARNING!: Tsuna will be OOC. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 11: Keeping Hosts Calm with Fear**

Hibari sat in the reception room as usual, signing paper work for the Disciplinary Committee and the Host Club. He was in charge of the Host Club's paperwork and finances since Dino was too lazy to do it himself. On top of that, he was the smartest and had the most money out of all of them. Well, Dino and Tsuna really had the most but they didn't tell anyone that. Only people in the host club knew.

After all, their Grandfather owned the school. And this wasn't the only Vongola Academy. There was one in almost every country around the world. Bigger countries like the U.S. had one in every state and it was a very popular school. You either had to have a lot of money or fairly good grades to get in. So everyone new they had some money since Tsuna had terrible grades.

Anyway, what Hibari was doing was the usual paperwork: destruction and hospital bills. Nearly every single one of them. Most of them, surprisingly, from the Host Club. It was more than enough when the bills were coming from something like Yamamoto slamming Lambo into a wall while trying to play catch or Dino tripping and breaking a coffee table. Now, with Gokudera and Ryohei there, more fights occur. Especially with Gokudera and his bombs. Then he and Ryohei would get in a fight and destroy a wall. But they only had destruction bills- not counting Tsuna's hospital bills, which always worried Hibari when he saw them. Not that he would admit it to anyone. The other hospital bill were for everyone either Hibari bit to death or his subordinates did. Either way, there were a lot of papers to read and sign, and Hibari had to do them all.

The skylark sighed before getting up and walking over to the door. It was around noontime, meaning it was time for his lunch. He always ate in the host club since he knew there was always food there. He hadn't eaten there recently since he had been avoiding Tsuna. That he would not deny. If Tsuna hated him, he would stay out of her way. Simple.

But it did hurt because the moment she said that to him, he realized his feelings. Ironic isn't it? They that you never know what you have until you loose it. Well, he never really had her. Now, it was obvious he never would. Yes he heard what the Bronco had told him but he wouldn't believe it unless he heard it from her, and there was a slim chance of that happening. That's why he is going to her.

By the time he reached the doors of the host club, he had sighed at least 20 times. He thought about turning around at least 30 times. But of course, he went anyway. And now, he was reaching out to open the door.

He slowly opened the door to the room. The smell of food already entering his nostrils. Apparently no one had noticed it was he because multiple hosts started staying things like "The host club isn't open yet," and "please come back later."

He stepped through the door to reveal himself. Gasps were heard and shocked expressions were seen. Hibari ignored all of them and walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and his right leg over the left. Everyone watched him for a few more seconds before Mukuro broke the silence.

"Kufufufu. So our little skylark finally decides to join us for lunch once again," Mukuro said as he plopped down onto the couch directly opposite of Hibari.

Hibari simply glared at him before for turning his head and completely ignoring the pineapple.

"Glad your back Hibari," Yamamoto said cheerfully as he took a seat beside the skylark.

"Che. I couldn't careless," Gokudera stated as he sat beside Yamamoto. He was still pissed at Hibari for making his Hime-sama sad but he promised her that he would not argue or make Hibari mad about it. It was an accident she wanted to forget.

Chrome just sat next to Mukuro, not saying a word but simply nodded to Hibari, letting him know she acknowledged his presence.

Dino threw himself next to Hibari and started blabbing about how it was great to have everyone back. Lambo wasn't there since it was still school hours, meaning he was in the elementary school section.

Tsuna was in the kitchen finishing up the food. Chrome was helping but since they already finished, she left. That and Tsuna pushed her out, talking about a surprise or something. Instead, she took the time to set the table and when she left the dining room, Hibari showed up.

Back to Hibari, he was pissed but tried his best not to show it. They were crowding around him, something he did not tolerate. He didn't bite anyone to death yet because there was a room. No unnecessary biting of people to death in the host clubroom. It didn't apply to only Hibari, it was just written that way at the time because he was the most violent. Well, still is the most violent.

The rule was made because Tsuna hated fighting. If you broke the rule, you would deal with an angry Tsuna, and that was scary.

The last time Hibari and Mukuro fought in the clubroom, they nearly destroyed the whole thing. Tsuna was royally pissed off, something that was very rare, and smiled at them. She wasn't one to scream when she was mad. Oh no. She smiled. But it wasn't the usual happy smile.

This smile promised torture. It was obvious Reborn's sadism got to her. That day, Tsuna had Hibari and Mukuro tied up in a girly pink room full of stuffed animals and other things the two detested. On top of that, she had them watch every Disney princess movie ever made. It didn't help that the door was locked and they were tied to each other and to the chairs they sat in. Needless to say, but the end of the marathon, Hibari was pale and lifeless, not even attacking people when they crowded around him. Mukuro was worse. He was unconscious and his mouth was foaming. Their chairs were tipped over and anyone would have thought they were dead. Tsuna just smirked at the site and that was the first and last time such a destruction occurred in the host clubroom.

Not that Gokudera and Ryohei knew, and the way they fought, they were bound to destroy the room at some point.

Anyway, they all sat comfortably (except for Hibari) on the couches until a familiar voice called them over.

"Hey everyone! The food is ready!"

Everyone literally ran for the dining room across the very large room. Everyone except Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari, much to his dislike. He had nothing against Chrome, it was the other pineapple. He was the only person other than Reborn that could rival Hibari, even beat him once. But Hibari soon realized that wasn't the only reason for his hate. After realizing his feelings, he began to dislike Mukuro even more because Mukuro _flirted_ with Tsuna, something Hibari would no longer allow.

The two pineapples arrived before Hibari and took their seats. Everyone else in the room was already seated and waiting for the remaining few to sit.

At the head of the table sat Dino, the king of the host club. The empty seat to his right belonged to Tsuna, the princess of the host club, and the empty seat to his left belonged to Yamamoto. Beside Yamamoto sat Chrome and then Mukuro.

Lambo just sat on Tsuna's lap. Beside Tsuna was supposed to be Hibari's seat. She was the only person he could really tolerate. Yamamoto was too happy-go-lucky for his own good and Dino was just too much of an . . . Idiot.

He tolerated Chrome but her hair reminded him off Mukuro so being with her too long made him want to attack the male pineapple.

However, beside Tsuna's seat, now sat Gokudera. And beside Gokudera was Ryohei, leaving Hibari to get a different seat. No way he was sitting next to the male pineapple herbivore or the _extremely _loud herbivore. Instead, he sat a few seats away from everyone.

Once he was seated, Tsuna ran into the room. The first thing she did before looking at everyone, was whip out her inhaler and use it. Once her breathing was back to normal , she noticed everyone's stares.

Her face turned a bright red as she scanned every face in the room. When her eyes landed on the raven-haired prefect, her eyes widened and she looked down sadly. She took her usual seat and muttered a "Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

No one seemed to notice her change in attitude except for Dino and Hibari, and if they did notice, they hid the fact very well.

It was obvious Gokudera hadn't notice because if he had, he wouldn't have been so quiet.

Everyone said, or screamed, their thanks before digging into the food in front of them. It was some simple foods. Alfredo pasta with garlic bread and chicken. There was also some rice and salad in separate bowls in case anyone wanted some.

Not that everyone didn't take a little of everything just to try the brunettes cooking.

Tsuna sat in her seat silently, munching on a piece of chicken, taking small glances at Hibari, who noticed every single one.

It irritated him. Couldn't she just talk to him? If she has something to say she should say it. Obviously Hibari forgot Tsuna's overly shy personality.

Lunch went on uneventfully if you count Gokudera and Ryohei arguing, Yamamoto trying to break it up and making it worse, and Tsuna stopping a food fight. You would wonder if lunch was really this long and the answer is no. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Gokudera had a free period at this time and Hibari, didn't go to classes. Dino, Ryohei, and Mukuro just didn't care. Reborn didn't care either. No, it was not favoritism, but Dino knew that if he didn't care this time, punishment the next time would be twice as worse.

"U-um . . . Everyone?"

Everyone turned his or her head to Tsuna that made her squeak before taking a deep breathe. She smiled kindly at them and stood up. "Wait here everyone. I have a surprise for you all," she said, walking away to the kitchen.

The rest gave each other confused looks before looking back at Tsuna was the door opened slowly. The brunette entered the room, a tray in hand, and a top over it, covering the dish from everyone's view.

She set it down in the middle of the now clear table. Everyone looked at the tray wearily, as if expecting something to jump out that them.

They turned back to the still smiling brunette before someone finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Dino was the first braze soul to speak, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Open it," Tsuna replied happily. A slow and hesitant hand made its way to the hold onto the lid. After lifting it up a bit, everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

In front of them was a large, five layer, triple chocolate cheesecake. The cheesecake was a mix of three large milk chocolate layers and two smaller layers of dark chocolate. Around the cake were chocolate chips. On top of that, chocolate was drizzled over the top. To say the least, everyone mouths were watering just at the sight.

"That's. . . For us," Yamamoto questioned hesitantly. Tsuna nodded her head happily at their faces.

"All . . . For us?" Mukuro asked. No one except them knew that Mukuro had a major sweet tooth. Especially for chocolate. He was already drooling so much Chrome had to wipe his chin and close his mouth.

Tsuna nodded again. Her smile still there and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. If anything, it seemed to get brighter seeing all of the happy and excited faces around her.

"What's the occasion Tsuna?" Dino asked everyone else wondered the same but didn't bother to ask. They were just happy to have such a dessert in front of them.

Tsuna looked deep in thought at the question and Gokudera finally decided to speak up after snapping out of his daze. "You idiot! Hime-sama doesn't need a reason to do something so kind!"

"Maa maa, come down Gokudera. He was just asking," Yamamoto said.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid baseball freak," Gokudera shouted back.

"This cheesecake looks delicious to the EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei, who was surprisingly quiet until now, was not punching the air above his head.

"Kufufu. You've outdone yourself once again my dear Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smirked at her.

"It looks great," Chrome said quietly.

Hibari just stared at the cake and then closed his eyes, ignoring the loudness of the room. In his brain he was chanting, _' I can't bite anyone to death here. I can't bite anyone to death here.'_

The arguing, comments, and ignoring continued until Tsuna finally spoke up.

"Well," she started. Everyone turned their heads toward her, including Hibari. "I made it yesterday and I just put the final touches on it today. I wasn't going to give it to you guys until tomorrow but . . . Since Hibari-san is back, it thought it would be a good idea to give it to you now." She whispered the last but it was obvious everyone heard. They were either snickering **(Mukuro)**, smiling (**Dino and Yamamoto)**, confused **(Ryohei)**, or looking about ready to kill someone **(Gokudera)**. Hibari's face remained impassive, hiding his slight happiness at her words.

Soon, everyone was eating cheesecake. Tsuna had to stop Mukuro from eating most of it so she could save some for others.

Everyone in the host club was now content and either lying on the floor or the couch. Some were seating in chairs. Ryohei fell asleep on the floor and Yamamoto and Gokudera took the two couches for their nap. Mukuro and Chrome were elsewhere practicing their illusions for their next show but were still in the host clubroom. Everyone else was seated in a chair sipping tea. Hibari and Tsuna had yet to utter a word to each other and Dino sat awkwardly in between them at the table.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Reborn, his usual impassive face on.

"Great news. For the rest of the day, meaning the next two hours, you will all remain in this room. We are having a lockdown since some idiot in the elementary school decided to pull a grenade out of his afro," Reborn stated as he opened the door to leave without even listening to their complaints. All that was heard was his mutters of, "I'll kill the stupid cow," and a soft click.

It took a while to register in their minds that right now, they were locked in.

Hibari ran to the door and tried to pry it open. When that failed, he walked back to his chair, obviously pissed off.

"I wonder what Lambo did this time," Tsuna asked herself.

**"Now is your chance Tsuna. His trial begins now," **Giotto said.

_You're right. _Tsuna thought.

**"Hurry it up or I'll arrest you," **Alaude added. Tsuna made a mental note not to piss him off. Ever.

"Hehe. So what do we do now?" Dino was looking at Hibari nervously. It was obvious the head prefect was pissed. A pissed off head prefect was never a good thing.

"I guess we just have to wait," Tsuna said.

Everything was fine. Tsuna, Dino, and Hibari sat quietly together. That is until the door was opened half an hour later, a cow child was thrown in, and the door was slammed shut and locked. Not to mention Lambo began crying the moment his head hit the floor.

That caused a chain of problems.

Gokudera woke up with a jolt end ended up kicking Yamamoto.

Yamamoto got up abruptly and stepped on Ryohei who was sleeping on the floor in front of the couch.

Ryohei yelling "EXTREME" which caused everyone to cover their ears from the loud scream.

Dino who was sitting with his chair tipped back was so surprised by Ryohei's scream and tipped over, falling on Hibari who was sitting behind him.

Finally, Mukuro and Chrome appeared out of a mist. Mukuro, of course, after seeing what happened, began laughing uncontrollably. Chrome just watched silently behind her brother.

Hibari was getting ready to lunge at Mukuro, all the while thinking of ways to kill the pineapple.

During this time, Gokudera pulled out his dynamite and threatened Lambo. Ryohei tried protecting Lambo, which made Gokudera point his dynamite at him too. Yamamoto was holding Gokudera down which pissed off the bomber even more.

Just as Hibari was about to bite Mukuro to death, Gokudera was about to throw his dynamite, and Lambo was about to throw his grenades, a loud voice stopped them.

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at the small brunette that was panting and reaching for her inhaler, with wide eyes. After getting her breathe back, everyone's breath hitched at the girl's glare.

Tsuna was most definitely not happy. A good day was ruined and now everyone wanted to fight? More importantly, in the host clubroom.

If it were any other room, Tsuna would not have cared so much. Of course she was worried about her friends but then she would also be sad about the clubroom. This room was important to her, and no one was going to ruin it.

So when everyone was getting ready to fight, Tsuna was mad. An angry Tsuna was uncommon. Not only that, but it never meant anything good.

"What do you all think you are doing?" Tsuna's voice sounded sickeningly sweet. She let her evil intent spread throughout the room and everyone except Gokudera and Ryohei paled. Everyone else knew very well of Tsuna's angry side.

Tsuna's evil side was enough to make Reborn proud. He might have even paled a bit himself but he knew she could never actually do any damage to him. He was much stronger than them.

To Ryohei and Gokudera, Tsuna's smile was beautiful and as bright as ever. To everyone else, that smile was the sign of a near death experience.

"So let's see, Hibari-san and Mukuro almost started fighting, Gokudera almost threw his dynamite around, Lambo almost threw his grenades, and Onii-san almost started boxing, something that we all know could break down an entire wall. You're all lucky I said _almost _or we would have had a problem," Tsuna said to them.

Gokudera and Ryohei finally noticed just how forced Tsuna's smile was and her furrowed brows. They now knew something was going on but still didn't think Tsuna would do anything to them.

"Now just wondering," Tsuna started again after a small pause. "There is a rule on no fighting in the club room right?"

Everyone remained silent, afraid to answer, making Tsuna's eyebrows twitch.

"_Right?_" This time, Tsuna said it with more emphasis on the word. Everyone nodded their heads violently, fearing the worst.

"Now. Everyone knows I dislike fighting," Tsuna stated. Everyone once again nodded. "So, for the past couple of weeks, I have tolerated your fighting and the club room's destruction." Everyone gulped audibly at the her words. It was true that the clubroom had suffered a lot of damages. It amazed Dino, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome that Tsuna hadn't done anything yet. They all thought it was a miracle. Now they realized just how wrong they were.

"That ends _now,_" Tsuna stated in a dangerous tone. Yamamoto, Dino, and Chrome stepped away from the rest since they never destroyed the room or fought. They were the ones trying to stop the fights.

"If I see one more fight in the club room and especially if they room gets destroyed in any way," Tsuna paused for a second and glared, making them all shiver with fright. "There will be consequences. Is that clear?"

With one final nod from the group, Tsuna was once again smiling happily at them and skipped off to the kitchen, leaving shocked and terrified faces behind.

"T-T-Tsuna-nee is s-scary," Lambo whimpered."

"Sawada-chan is extreme," Ryohei stated quietly.

"Haha. T-Tsuna sure seemed serious," Yamamoto said nervously.

"I never knew Hime-sama had such an evil side." Gokudera looked shocked for a second before brightening up. "Hime-sama truly is amazing!"

"Bossu." Strangely enough, Chrome seemed to admire Tsuna even more when she saw the brunette's evil side. Everyone feared Chrome may learn something from Tsuna no one wanted copied.

Dino looked over to Hibari and Mukuro who were still frozen in their spots, pale and almost lifeless.

"K-Kyoya. Mukuro. Are you to gonna be okay?"

Said hosts turned their heads to Dino almost robotically. Dino sweat dropped at their reaction but didn't blame them. They were the first and last to receive Tsuna's punishment since _that_ incident.

Gokudera laughed at Hibari and Mukuro, causing them to snap out of their daze and glare at him. Ryohei was the one to break the awkward moment.

"Why are they extremely still pale?"

"Haha! Well you see sempai, the last time Tsuna got mad like this, it was because of Mukuro and Hibari," Yamamoto started.

"It was around the time we first started the host club and Kyoya and Mukuro stated a huge fight. They nearly destroyed the entire club room," Dino continued.

"Bossu got mad and gave them a punishment. She tied them down to chairs in a dark room," Chrome added.

"And she made them watch Disney princess movies! Every single one of them," Lambo finished.

Gokudera and Ryohei shuttered at the thought. That marathon must have been horrible.

"She even added Winnie the Pooh, Lady and the Tramp, The Aristocrats, and even other things like Telly Tubbies and Barnie. Of course, Kyoya and Mukuro were already passed out by the third princess movie," Dino said.

"But that didn't stop Bossu from playing the rest," Chrome said.

"When we went in to go check on them, their chairs were tipped over, they looked dead, and Mukuro's mouth was foaming." Gokudera and Ryohei almost fainted at the group's explanation. Who knew such a sweet girl could be so evil?

Needless to say, everyone stayed seated in either a chair, the couch, or the floor, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The made sure to keep Mukuro and Hibari away from each other. Mukuro sat on one of the couches with everyone since he wasn't antisocial or extremely short tempered. Gokudera was in a chair since nearly every pissed him off except Tsuna and Hibari sat at by window, looking up into the cloudy sky.

**-Meanwhile with Tsuna in the kitchen-**

_I'm glad I managed to protect the clubroom. _Tsuna thought.

**"I n-never knew you had such a d-d-dark side," **Giotto stuttered.

**"The little cat turns into a fierce lion when she wants to," **Alaude added.

**"I think the brat nearly pissed his pants," **G. said.

_This clubroom is special to me. It brought us all together. My friends are precious to me. I can't stop them much from fighting outside. Especially Hibari-san who is the head prefect. So that's why I make the rules here, although Hibari is the one that enforces them here. Without violence of course. _Tsuna explained to Giotto. Of course, she wasn't sure if Alaude was complimenting her and she knows scared everyone.

**"Are you sure its okay to leave them alone though?" **

The question bothered Giotto and Alaude as well. They were a destructive group so keeping them alone wouldn't be a good idea.

_Don't worry. Mukuro and Hibari-san know better than to break the rule again. _Tsuna smirked at her words, making Giotto and Alaude curious.

**"Again?"** Giotto asked.

G., who heard the whole conversation Gokudera heard, paled and began explaining to Giotto and Alaude, making them pale as well.

**"S-So evil,"** Giotto muttered.

Tsuna chuckled evilly and the three would have run if they could.

**-Later on that day- **

"School ended and Reborn-oji-san still hasn't let us out," Tsuna said. All of them were now a little better than before. Of course, no one still had the courage to even start an argument.

_This trial was easier than I thought it would be. _Tsuna thought.

**"What was the trial anyway? I was with Hayato last night. The brat wouldn't stop asking questions," **G. said.

_Alaude-san told me too make sure Hibari doesn't fight at all today. I didnt her anything about him biting anyone to death this morning and he hasn't fought here so I guess everything is going well._ Tsuna replied.

**"Its time for phase 2 Alaude,"** Giotto said.

**"Hn,"** was Alaude's only reply.

**"Phase 2?"** G. asked.

_What phase 2? _Tsuna also wondered.

**"Well, its a secret," **Giotto said sneakily.

**"The trial will end hear rabbit," **Alaude told her.

_Wait. I thought I was a cat! _Tsuna tried to get her previous title back but to no avail.

**"You'll be a cat when you start acting like one again. Now, you are a rabbit."**

Tsuna mentally pouted until his previous words sank in. _The trial is over? I thought it was going to last until later._

**"Obviously he isn't going to fight. Not after the trauma you gave him," **Alaude replied with a smirk.

Tsuna laughed nervously at his words. She knew she scared them but she didn't think it would cause trauma.

_So that means Hibari's can hear you now?_

**"Correct,"** Alaude said.

G. had gone back to Gokudera. It was obvious because Gokudera looked highly annoyed. Tsuna turned to look at Hibari and when she saw his eyes slightly widen and look around a bit, she knew Alaude began talking to Hibari.

**-With Hibari- **

**"Greetings," **a voice in his mind said. Hibari opened his eyes quickly but found no one there.

_How strange._ Hibari thought. He closed his eyes again, trying to take a nap but the voice interrupted him again.

**"Pathetic. Easily letting your guard down,"** the voice said again.

_This voice. . . In my head?_

**"Of course I'm in your head. Where else would I be?"**

Hibari became irritated at the voice. It was mocking him, and he did not like that. Hibari Kyoya was not mocked. He bit anyone to death that dared to.

_Who are you?_ Hibari demanded. The voice sighed before replying.

**"Sadly, your ancestor. My name is Alaude," **the voice, now named Alaude said.

_Hn. Are you strong?_

**"I don't fight children,"** Alaude replied.

Now Hibari was pissed. If he could, he would have bit the voice to death if he could.

**"Hn. Enough talk. Get up and talk to Tsunayoshi," **Alaude demanded.

_How do you know Tsunayoshi?_ Hibari decided to ignore the command, no matter how much more it annoyed him. He just met this person and this person knows Tsunayoshi. He didn't care if the person was technically already dead; he didn't want Tsunayoshi in any potential danger. He already had to deal with a stupid pineapple herbivore. Even the baseball, bombs, and boxing herbivores obviously fell for her. . . Hibari liked and hated the host club. He hated it because it was always crowded and nearly the entire male population, including some girl, of herbivores in the school openly showed their love for Tsuna there. He only liked it for one reason. Tsuna was there.

**"She helped me contact you. Now shut up and talk to her,"** Alaude said, annoyance clearly in his voice.

_Explain herbivore. _Hibari was getting his answers and he was getting them now. The skylark was childish in that way, but in a scare way. A very scary child.

Alaude sighed before explaining the whole situation to Hibari. He knew Hibari wouldn't listen to him if he didn't. No matter how much patience Alaude had, Hibari was wearing it thin quickly.

After the long explanation, which was made short since Alaude wasn't one to talk much, Hibari decided to listen to his ancestor's request.

_Why do you want me to go talk to her._ Hibari asked. He may know the situation but the reason for talking to Tsuna was still unclear.

**"Because the rabbit doesn't hate you and you know it. Now go talk to her before I have to listen to her idiot blond ancestor annoy me again. Idiot gives me a headache sometimes," **Alaude explained.

Being his sadistic self, Hibari stayed in his seat to listened his ancestor suffer.

**"You ungrateful brat. If I knew having a kid would have brought you into the world, I would have stayed single," **Alaude said. Hibari smirked sadistically at his words. After a while of silence, a new voice entered his head.

**"Hey Alaude. What's taking you so long?" **a voice said.

**"Shut up. This child is stubborn," **Alaude replied.

_I am no child._ Hibari said.

**"Hn,"** was Alaude's intelligible reply.

**"Now Alaude. Don't be rude to your ancestor,"** the voice said.

**"I thought I told you to shut up," **Alaude retorted.

Hibari chose now was a good time to interrupt. _Who are you?_ he asked the voice.

**"Oh! I forgot you were there. Sorry about that. My name is Giotto Vongola. I am Tsuna's ancestor," **Giotto said calmly.

_Interesting. _Hibari replied.

"**Now would you mind talking to Tsuna now?" **Giotto almost begged Hibari.

_Why should I? _Hibari asked again.

"**Hn. I already told you,"** Alaude sighed.

"**It's okay Alaude. I don't mind explaining it to him,"** Giotto said. **"You see, Tsuna has to help you guys make sure you pass your trials. However, you guys don't know about them, only Tsuna and whoever else has already passed the trial. Once the trial ends, your ancestor is free to talk to you. Gokudera Hayato had his trial a few days ago and is currently talking to G. Now you can talk to Alaude since Alaude decided to end your trial early. This is part two. Tsuna doesn't know, nor was it originally part of the plan, but that's because this part is for you."**

_Talkative but a better explanation._ Hibari replied.

"**What did Alaude tell you?" **Giotto asked.

_He said, ' Trial. The rabbit is helping. Bomber brat passed. After trial we get to talk to you. Get over there and talk to the rabbit.' _Hibari explained.

"**. . . "**

"**. . . "**

"**Really Alaude? Really," **Giotto questioned.

"**Hn.**"

Giotto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get more of an answer, and returned to his conversation with Hibari.

"**Hibari, you do know that the only reason Tsuna hasn't come over to talk to you is because she is afraid you hate her? She's really worried,"** Giotto said.

Hibari thought about it a lot in his mind. Why would she be afraid to talk to him? She was the one that said she hated him. Now she is worried he hates her? Hibari thought of the pros and cons of going to talk to her. So far, his pros were: he can talk to her, settle this problem, and he will be one step closer to having her to himself. The cons were: they were lying and she might really hate him, and he doesn't know what to say. Its not like he has ever been in this kind of problem before. He didn't care if someone hated him. Tsuna is different though. He cared a lot about what she thought, not that he would admit it.

"**Stop being a herbivore and go talk to her," **Alaude demanded. That phrase made Hibari snap.

No one. Absolutely no one called Hibari Kyoya a herbivore. That was like a law. Hibari was a carnivore, as was Reborn and Tsuna when she got mad. But in no way was Hibari a herbivore. Not even when he was a child. A five-year-old boy keeping the peace in kindergarten with two sticks was not a herbivore.

_Fine,_ Hibari thought. _I'll go talk to her. _

**Well, that was chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it! Daemon is next and I have a fairly good idea of what to do. Also, this chapter will be continued in the next chapter along with Daemon's trial so look forward to it! I'm hoping to update by Saturday and if I don't, I give you permission to show up at my house with stakes and burning pitchforks. **

**See you next time! **

**Hibari: Review Herbivores.**

**Me: Pleaaaaaaase! **


	12. Meet the PineappleMelon Hybrid

**It's time for Mukuro and Chrome's trial~! Hooray for quick updates! Yay! **

**Sorry, I'm just happy. Although I didn't get many reviews and that made me sad. But it's understandable. I wasn't able to update for so long. SO! Let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 11 Review Responses: **

**HibarixZhen:** Phase 2 is Hibari clearing the misunderstanding with Tsuna. And look! Quick update! **Kichou:** Thanks! **PrincessAimi1827:** Hahaha! I love writing a scary Tsuna. I have no idea why though. It's so fun! XD **Slytherin Studios:** Thank you very much! **EK12:** It's okay! I can't believe I missed that mistake! I'm sorry! I'll fix that. And I'm trying to update quickly! **Anello di Tempesta:** Thanks! And hooray for scary Tsuna! XD **Lya3:** Hooray! Thank you for understanding! I had fun making up the punishment. It was my favorite part of the whole chapter. I'm glad you thought it was cute! ^_^ Hehe. I think you'll like this chapter. Thank you and I'll try not to make you wait too long! **kuroitsubasa24:** Lol thanks! XD I thought the same at first until I thought, "It would be weird if the first generation would make Tsuna do these trials to talk to people they don't even know and have no relation to." So I decided to let them get married. They have to have descendent somehow. I don't want to make them look like pedos. . . although that would be funny. XD **mad31lina:** Thanks! I don't know why but I love writing an evil Tsuna. It's so fun! XD **Belletiger BT:** Thanks. And yes, poor them. I wish I saw this review when I was writing the chapter. **yukiruhina23:** Thank you! If you want, I can make a picture of it and post it on Deviant Art some time. ^_^ **Bluelup28:** Hahaha! I thought about actually giving Tsuna a scary side a lot but in the end I thought, "Just go with it! It's funny!" And so, evil Tsuna was born! **Una que pasaba por aqui:** Gracias. Me encanto escribir el lado oscuro de Tsuna. Cuando vi por primera vez tu comentario, me sorprendió que era en español. Me allegro de que yo hablo español en la casa con mi familia. **KitsunaNaru:** Thank you! **Fanobu:** Really? –hugs- Finally I have a sun guardian~! Thank you very much! I think you are the only guy I know that likes reading and writing shojo books and manga and isn't gay. I'm not being stereotypical just honest I swear! Anyway, I'm happy I finally have a sun guardian! Welcome to the Scurare Famiglia!

**Tsuna: Sky-chan doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Tsuna~! You're finally being less formal! –hugs-**

**Tsuna: S-S-Sky-c-chan. I. . . I c-c-can't b-breaaaathe!**

**Hibari: Let go of my herbivore. **

**Me: Whoopsy~! Well, onwards we go to Chapter 12!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy! And welcome Fanobu, our newest sun guardian, into the Scurare Famiglia! **

**Chapter 12: Meet the pineapple-melon hybrid**

Hibari walked over to Tsuna and stood beside her chair. He would show Alaude that he was no herbivore.

"Herbivore," Hibari said.

Tsuna squeaked lightly from the surprise. She was seated at one of the tables eating a piece of cake with Lambo. Lambo didn't notice, too engrossed with the slice chocolate cake in front of him.

"Come with me," Hibari said, turning to the side and walking.

Tsuna sat there confused for a while before getting up and following Hibari. She jogged a bit before slowing down so she wouldn't have to pull out her inhaler. She walked beside him, having to alternate between power walking and large steps to keep up with Hibari's stride.

Hibari entered the kitchen, which confused Tsuna a bit, but she followed nonetheless. She walked beside him, taking a small peek upwards to try and see his face. She wasn't surprised when she saw his usual expressionless face.

Hibari stopped at the small island in the kitchen, his back still facing Tsuna. The brunette stood cautiously behind him, trying her hardest not to freak out.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Do you hate me," Hibari asked. To Tsuna, it sounded more like a statement, but she wasn't about to argue that now.

"Eh?"

"I don't like to repeat myself herbivore," Hibari stated, turning around to face her.

Tsuna squeaked and looked around the room for something to distract her. She settled on her feet, looking guilty, before shaking her head.

"Look at me," Hibari demanded. Tsuna's head immediately snapped up but her gaze quickly fell back to her feet.

Getting irritated, Hibari growled slightly, grabbing her chin to get her attention. Their eyes met and Tsuna knew she had no choice but to hold her gaze.

"Do you hate me?"

"No," Tsuna relied quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because," Tsuna started. "I-I was mad a-and y-you were h-h-hurting my friend."

"So you said you hated me," Hibari stated.

"I. . . I didn't mean to. . . I don't hate you at all. I-I. . . I was just upset. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry Hibari-san. I-I didn't m-mean it," Tsuna apologized, her eyes already filled with unshed tears.

Hibari sighed, letting go of her, before straightening his back. He looked away, embarrassed as he realized just how close they were, and replied. "I believe you."

Tsuna seemed to accept the answer and brightened up. Her tears spilled from the joy and before she could think, she threw her arms around Hibari's waist and buried her face in his chest, slightly wetting his vest.

"Thank goodness," she mumbled as she smiled happily. Hibari, surprised by her action, stood shocked for a moment. As soon as he could register the situation, he gave a small rare smile and rested a hand on her head. He pat her head and he could feel her lean into the touch.

**"Well isn't this a happy reunion?"**

At the voice, Tsuna and Hibari turned their heads to see to large purple and orange flames. They weren't too bright and the lights in the kitchen were already on so it wasn't hard for Hibari and Tsuna to see.

As the lights faded, Tsuna could make out the two figures. The orange flame faded to reveal a tall man in a pinstriped suit and spiky blond hair with cerulean eyes. Beside him, out of the purple flame, was an even taller man with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes wearing a black trench coat.

"Giotto-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as she released Hibari and ran to Giotto, giving him the same hug she gave Hibari. The raven-haired boy was visibly unhappy by the sudden lack of warmth and decided to glare at the blond.

Giotto, noticing the smirk after hugging Tsuna back, gave Hibari a smug look. _No way I'm giving you my granddaughter that easily , _Giotto thought.

Alaude, who was standing beside Giotto the whole time, sighed in exasperation. He simply watched the interaction with uninterested and uncaring eyes.

"Giotto stop causing trouble," Alaude said.

"But I'm not Alaude~," Giotto whined. "I'm just hugged my grand daughter and keep her safe from bad, evil people who could taint her innocence!" He hugged Tsuna tighter than before, squeezing the life out of the poor girl.

"G-Giotto-san. . . I . . . I-I can't b-breathe!"

"No Tsuna! Breathe!"

Both Hibari and Alaude sighed at Giotto's idiocy but knew nothing could be done about it.

After settling the problem and getting Giotto to release Tsuna, she and Hibari went back to the others. Everyone asked questions of where they were and what happened but mostly, they were just happy that the awkward air between them was cleared.

Tsuna yawned as she stepped away from Hibari and walked toward the empty couch in the room. It was already 5:00 p.m. and Reborn still hadn't unlocked the doors. They would've left by now but that would have involved breaking the doors down, something Tsuna would never permit.

Tsuna lay down on the couch and curled up into a ball. Everyone watched silently as she drifted off into sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic and. . .

As their eyes traveled down, they noticed something that put a blush on all of their faces, except Dino, Lambo, and Chrome.

Because she was curled up in a ball on the couch, her skirt was lifted more than usual, revealing more of her smooth, slender legs.

Every boy in the room except Lambo, Dino, and Hibari, who was holding it in with all of his power, had a nosebleed. Yamamoto and Gokudera were holding their nose but you could clearly see the blood slipping threw their fingers. Chrome had quickly passed Mukuro a tissue, which he quickly accepted. Ryohei did neither because he fainted from the "extreme nosebleed." Hibari had a dark blush on his face but turned and looked away before any blood had the chance to exit his nose.

Dino's face became red with anger and embarrassment for his sister. He ran in front of her, arms flailing . "Stay away from my little sister!"

Gokudera was next to faint, muttering incoherent things such as, "Hime-sama's . . . too innocent. . ."

Dino ran to the nearest closet, grabbed an orange blanket, and ran out ran back to Tsuna's sleeping form. He immediately threw the blanket over her, watching her snuggle into it for its warmth.

After a while, Hibari himself fell asleep in his chair.

-**Tsuna's Dream-**

_This time, instead of waking up on a cloud as usual, Tsuna was already awake, sitting on a cloud as a floated above a large mist. _

That's weird,_ Tsuna thought. _It's usually sunny here.

_"That's because you're about to meet another one of my friends. Alaude has cloud flames so there was no scenery change with him. Also, G. was quite calm before, preventing an actual storm. If you noticed however, the clouds were gray, which is usually the start of a storm," Giotto said as he walked over to her from the cloud he was on. _

_"So that means, your friend that I'm meeting today has mist flames," Tsuna said._

_"Correct."_

_"So that means its the damn pineapple herbivore's turn," another voice said from behind Tsuna. The brunette turned her head to meet black slacks. She looked up to see Hibari standing behind her._

_"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?"_

_"Now that he can talk to us, he can be here to help you," Giotto explained._

_"Does that mean Gokudera-kun is here too?"_

_"The bomb herbivore is asleep over there," Hibari said, pointing to a cloud a little away that indeed did have a sleeping Gokudera on it._

_Tsuna got up and walked over to Gokudera. She sat beside his body. First she tried poking his face, but that didn't work. Next, she tried calling his name, but that didn't seem to have the slightest affect either. She tried shaking his shoulders, tickling him, and even screaming, but none worked. Before she could even try poking him again, a flying tonfa flew past her hand and hit Gokudera directly in the head._

_"WHAT THE F- Hime-san!" Gokudera almost swore until he noticed Tsuna's concerned face. He couldn't swear like that in front of her. She made it very clear that she did not like swearing or smoking, and he tried his best to cut down on both._

_"Gokudera-kun are you hurt? Hibari-san please don't wake people so roughly," Tsuna exclaimed, standing up and helping Gokudera up as well before walking back to Hibari's side._

_"Hn. The herbivore was taking too long," Hibari said in his own defense._

_"Stop being so noisy or I'll arrest you," a new voice said. Everyone looked over to Alaude and G. who had both suddenly appeared. The clouds became gray, almost black and began moved violently. _

_"Hehe. Alaude, G., I understand you too are not in a good mood but please control your anger," Giotto said, trying to control his two, fuming friends._

_The clouds became slightly calm again but they didn't loose their dark color._

_"Che. Fine," G. said._

_"No one tells me what to do," Alaude stated._

_"Nufufufu. Alaude aren't you happy to see me?"_

_A mist surrounded everyone before clearing a bit. Revealing a tall man with pale blue hair. His eyes were blue like his hair but that wasn't what caught Tsuna's attention. It was his hairstyle. It looked like Mukuro's except this man had bangs and . . . Mukuro's hair resembled a pineapple. This man's hair resembled a pineapple-melon hybrid. His hand was on Tsuna's shoulder and his face was a little too close for her comfort._

_"Come now Alaude," he said. "And here I thought we could get along just as well as before."_

_"E-Eto. . . C-Could you p-p-please l-let go of m-me?"_

_"Of course miss. My apologizes," he said._

At least he has manners like Mukuro. He's still creepy though, _Tsuna thought._

_"Daemon Spade. What do you think you are doing to my adorable grandchild," Giotto said, sounding strangely calm._

_"Nothing of course Giotto. Just hoping to have a little fun. I was expecting her to scream or something," Daemon admitted._

_"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm used t-to it f-from M-Mukuro," Tsuna said._

_"Get away from her herbivore," Hibari said, flashing his tonfas._

_"Leave Hime-sama alone you melon-headed freak," Gokudera exclaimed as he took out a few sticks of dynamite._

_Giotto was putting on gloves and Alaude had already produced a pair a handcuffs. G., who usually had a gun, was now holding a bow and arrow with other arrows on his back._

_"Nufufufu. Why does everyone seem so mad? Five against one really isn't fair you know," Daemon said as a large scythe appeared in his hand._

_"Hiee! Everyone please don't fight! Its okay really!" _

_"But Hime-sama he-"_

_"We aren't in the clubroom right now omnivore, meaning your rule doesn't stop me from fighting here," Hibari said. He looked at Tsuna and immediately regretted it._

_Everyone noticed his shocked face and turned their attention to Tsuna, also regretting their decision. _

_Tsuna's eyes were glazed over and looked even bigger than normal. Tears were building up at the edges and her lips were put into a cute pout. It was the puppy dogface. That damn puppy dogface. . ._

_Everyone slowly and reluctantly put their weapons away, a blush on their face and looking down at the ground, a small pout on their faces. However, they didnt lower their gaze soon enough before they caught sight of Tsuna's smirk._

Evil,_ they all thought._

_Daemon chuckled darkly, slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "I think we will get along very well. You don't seem like a sadist. Who taught you all this?" _

_"Reborn-oji-san."_

Damn you for giving her such a sadistic side Reborn,_ they all thought._

_"U-um. Not that this isn't fun, but what about the trial?"_

_Daemon let go of Tsuna and walked to stand beside Giotto, who eyed him cautiously._

_"Don't worry much about that dear. I just need you to do one think and leave the rest to me," Daemon said._

_"What are you planning Spade," Alaude demanded._

_"Simple," Daemon said. "All she has to let me do is take over her body."_

_"Are you crazy?" Giotto lunged for Daemon's neck in an attempt to strangle him for even making such a suggestion. Once he grabbed the melon's head, he vanished into mist._

_"I had a feeling you would react that way," Daemon said, reappearing beside Tsuna._

_"You touch her and I'll kill you Daemon," Giotto warned._

_"I believe that is up to Tsuna is it not?"_

_"E-Excuse me b-but. . . W-Why do you w-want to possess my body? Mukuro says the same thing b-but I d-don't get it," Tsuna said._

_"Nufufufu. Such an innocent, partially sadistic girl. I wonder how someone with a sadistic side like yours can be so innocent and pure. I can assure you that my descendent means something completely different from what I'm saying."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"It means he wants to taint you."_

_"Taint me? What does that mean," Tsuna asked._

_"He wasn't to take away your innocence and purity," Daemon replied._

_"I don't get it."_

So clueless!,_ they all thought again._

_"It means he want to claim you. As in make his territory. You know, he wants to have s-" _

_Daemon was cut off by a flying tonfa. He easily dodged it, but failed to notice the handcuffs that were aimed for his head. He clutched his head and crouched down from the pain._

_"What the hell Alaude?"_

_"For being a pervert," Alaude replied._

_"Hm~," Daemon twitched in annoyance and anger. "Listen little Skylark, I'm simply trying to make her less oblivious. If she doesn't know these things, it would be worse."_

_"Don't call me Skylark you Melon."_

_"Bird."_

_"Fruit."_

_"Canary."_

_"Pineapple."_

_"Chickadee*."_

_I'll strangle you with these handcuffs, you pineapple-melon hybrid," Alaude threatened as he took out a pair of handcuffs that produce spikes around the inside._

_"I'll traumatize you and chop off your head you pathetic excuse for a French bird," Daemons said, his scythe appearing in his hand and gruesome illusions appearing behind him._

_"Stop!"_

_Everyone turned again to the small brunette who still stood beside Hibari. A dark aura was coming from behind her and she smiled nonetheless. _

_"This may not be the host clubroom but this argument is really starting to annoy me you know? If you really want trauma then I wouldn't mind helping."_

_Everyone paled except Daemon, not knowing just how scary the girl really could be. Giotto thought it would be a good idea to fill Daemon in on Tsuna's idea of torture and he became paler and paler the more Giotto explained._

_"The horror! Not even I would do such a thing!"_

_Tsuna chuckled darkly and everyone too various steps away from her. "Where are you guys going? I was hoping we could watch Finding Nemo~! Oh! We could even watch a My Little Pony! What do you guys think?"_

_Everyone run," Giotto screamed. Everyone promptly ran away from her and she skipped after them. Strangely, she caught them and tied them all to chairs. Out of nowhere, a TV appeared playing My Little Pony and everyone wondered how that even worked when they were floating in the sky. . . _

_"By the way Daemon-san, I'll allow you to take over my body for this trial but I warn you, do anything funny and you and I will be watching Barbie movies all day together."_

_Needless to say, everyone screaming bloody murder the whole time before the fainted, foaming in the mouth and their eyes rolled back. Tsuna was the only one that made it through the whole movie, smiling happily and singing the My Little Pony theme song._

Gokudera woke up first, followed by Hibari after. They woke up as soon as the fainted in their dreams. Tsuna woke up a while later but was a little off. She simply woke up and sat up, the blanket sliding off of her. What was weird was that her usually brown eyes now had a hint of blue to them and she had a small smirk on her lips.

_Daemon,_ Hibari and Gokudera thought.

Tsuna smiled brightly at got up from the couch, seeming to be looking around for something, or more specifically, someone.

"Hm~! Where are they," Tsuna asked, still looking around.

"Tsuna? Are you looking for Dino," Yamamoto asked, who was sitting by the TV watching a baseball game.

"Nope. I'm looking for Mukuro and Chrome. Where are they," she asked.

"Hmm. I haven't seen them for a while," Yamamoto replied.

"Kufufufu. We are right here," Mukuro said as he and Chrome appeared out a mist as usual. "Is their something you need?"

"Why yes," she replied as she skipped to them. Stopping in front of them, she stared at Mukuro before jumping up and hugging him with her arms around his neck. Everyone stood there shocked, except Hibari who was fuming.

"Kufufufu. I see you've chosen well," Mukuro said.

"We'll see. I say we play a little game or hide and seek," she suggestion.

"Hide and seek," Chrome asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yep. If you find me, you win. But if you can't find me by midnight, you fail," the brunette explained.

"And what brought this on," the male pineapple asked.

"I'm bored," Tsuna replied. Just then, the doors swung open, revealing Reborn.

"So you guys are still here," he said.

"We didn't really have a choice," Dino replied.

"You idiot, don't you have the room key? You wouldn't be able open the door if you didn't," Reborn retorted.

Everyone stared at Dino to see if it was true. The blond checked his pockets and just like Reborn said, the key was in his pocket the whole time. "Hehe. . . Oops?"

"Idiot. Making these people wait here till 6 o'clock."

Everyone glared at Dino as he tried to run. When he turned to the door, they saw Tsuna skipping out of the room with a smirk on her face.

"Catch me if you can," she said before disappearing behind the door with a creepy laugh that sounded strangely like, "Nufufufu."

"We have to find Tsuna!"

**"Daemon-san please don't run. I have asthma, although I do have my inhaler in my pocket," **a voice said.

_Don't worry Tsunayoshi. I'll keep within your limits,_ "Tsuna" said.

Daemon had taken over Tsuna's body the moment she woke up. Tsuna was freaking out the moment he hugged Mukuro like that. Hopefully Mukuro would understand after he completed his trial. She didnt want any misunderstandings.

**"How will we hind if we can't run,"** Tsuna asked.

_We use illusions little one. That's all we need,_ Daemon replied disappearing into a thick mist. _Nufufufu. This will be fun~! Game on._

**-End-**

**I checked the spelling and grammar a few times so I don't think there are any mistakes. I UPDATED QUICKLY! I'm so happy! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next. Daemon's trail will officially begin next chapter. See yea~! **

**Hibari and Alaude: Review herbivores or I'll bite you to death/ arrest you. **


End file.
